LA MENTIRA
by bigi43
Summary: Él logró casarse con ella, era la única manera de salvarce, no la quería,la denigraba una y otra vez, pero una mentira le hizo ver la realidad, él supo, que no podía vivir sin ella,
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

LA MENTIRA

Prólogo:

La vida es tan corta, ella tuvo siempre esa certeza, siempre fue conciente que los momentos vividos no se repiten, los errores cometidos no se subsanan, lo que no dijimos en su momento no lo podremos decir jamás, que ningún giratiempo es tan poderoso como para volver al pasado y empezar de nuevo…

Empezar de nuevo… tantas veces soñó en volver todo atrás, pero lo dicho, siempre fue conciente, y al final sabía que auque Merlín le diera ese poder, poder empezar de nuevo, ella volvería a hacer todo igual, después de todo ellos valían la pena, sí, lo valían, fueron siempre el motivo de su lucha, de no bajar los brazos, de no dejarse estar, por que auque el dolor que sentía era grande, Merlín sabe cuanto, el dolor valió la pena…

CAPITULO 1

-de nuevo en casa, dijo Hermione feliz abrazando a sus amigos en cuanto pusieron un pie en Hogwarts,

-sí, el castillo está como siempre, cómo si nada hubiera sucedido, afirmó el pelirrojo,

-pero sucedió, Merlín sabe que sucedió, dijo Harry con nostalgia,

-un muy buen trabajo de McGonagal, Lupín y Moddy, contestaba la chica,

Los tres amigos caminaban sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del colegio cuando ven un tumulto de alumnos que van en su dirección, de manera automática los tres detienen sus pasos al ver a un perplejo Zabini llevar levitando una camilla en la cual se encontraba alguien evidentemente muy mal herido…

Pansy y Nott también siguen al moreno quien se dirige a toda velocidad hasta la enfermería…

La guerra había terminado, luego de que "el traidor de Snape" matara a Dumbledor, y huyera acompañado por el pequeño traidor Malfoy, los hechos se precipitaron aceleradamente, el trío dorado, dejó de llorar al director y se propuso rendirle homenaje librando al mundo mágico de Voldemort, y así lo hicieron, no entraré en detalles de la aplastante victoria de Potter, tanto encontrando y destruyendo a los horrocruxes, como en la batalla final, sólo voy a contar que logró su cometido gracias a sus amigos, al respaldo de la orden en pleno, especialmente al descubrimiento de la lealtad de Severus Snape, quien en el último momento, dio el poder a Potter para aniquilar al maldito a costa de su propia vida, por lo tanto todo era alegría en el mundo mágico que a pesar de llorar a sus muertos, sabían que todos los traidores habían pagado, ya que rápidamente fueron llevados a Azkaban, dónde previo juicio los condenados al beso del dementor, todos los mortios sin excepción habían muerto, los magos reconstruyeron las ciudades… de apoco la vida de todos se iba normalizando…

-¿a quien llevarán?, ¿será que un alumno se accidentó en pociones?, preguntaba pensativa la castaña,

-no creo, no hubieron explosiones, aseveró Harry,

-tal vez, hacían algo prohibido y lanzaron un hechizo silenciador, dijo convencido Ron,

McGonagal, y Lupín, venían a pasos apurados hacia la enfermería,

-Potter, Weasley, Granger, vengan a la enfermería, les espetó, la ahora directora de Hogwarts,

Los tres chicos fueron tras ellos, pasaron junto a los Slytherim que estaban en la sala de espera y entraron a la enfermería,

-Chicos, esto les concierne, ya que gracias a ustedes, Voldemort (mencionó la directora en nombre con dificultad) ha muerto,

Los tres alumnos la miraron confundidos,

-es que la persona que está en la enfermería es el único traidor que no ha muerto,

-¿que? Preguntaron al unísono,

-quien está, gravísimo en la enfermería es el Sr Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, concluyó la directora.

CAPITULO 2

-es que la persona que está en la enfermería es el único traidor que no ha muerto,

-¿que? Preguntaron al unísono,

-quien está, gravísimo en la enfermería es el Sr Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, concluyó la directora.

-ese maldito, dijo Potter furioso,

-por su culpa casi muere Harry, si no hubiera sido por Snape, aseveró Ron,

-¿que tan mal está? Preguntó la castaña,

-está muy grave Señorita Granger, madame Pomfrey dice que tiene letales quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y que se nota que son de vieja data,

-pero en la última batalla, cuando peleó contra nosotros se veía muy bien, sobretodo cuando huyó, burló el ojiverde,

-desde ese día en el que ustedes lo vieron huir, no se supo más nada, ni siquiera los compañeros de Slytherim lo habían visto, cuando ellos fueron absueltos se les preguntó por Malfoy, hasta con Veritaserum, y no sabían su paradero, espetó McGonagal,

-ni siquiera se presentó cuando los dementotes le dieron el beso mortal a Narcisa y a Lucius, exclamó rotundamente el pelirrojo,

-los demás alumnos no deben saber que él se encuentra con nosotros, agregó la directora, firme,

-déjenlo que se muera, vociferó Ron,

-claro que no, dijo Hermione quien había permanecido callada, nosotros no somos como ellos, afirmó, hay que curarlo y luego tiene que ser juzgado,

-por supuesto, agregó la directora, me extraña de usted seños Weasley,

Ron y Harry se quedaron callados, sabían que la directora hacía lo correcto, pero Malfoy, ese cretino tenía que ser condenado, mejor para él si se muere, pensaron,

La directora llamó a la castaña a un lado,

-Señorita Granger, necesito su ayuda, como sabrá no puedo dejar a Malfoy sin atención, tampoco sería bueno que él esté acá, ni con los Slytherim, ni con Potter o Weasley, yo le pido que usted se encargue de él,

La cara de Hermione fue elocuente, no podía creer lo que la directora le estaba pidiendo, si ella tenía un enemigo en Hogwarts, ese era justamente Malfoy,

Al ver la reacción de la chica, la directora agregó,

-no es exactamente un pedido, granger, es una misión, por lo menos hasta que reaccione o se muera,

Estas últimas palabras conmovieron a la chica, ella lo odiaba, pero no le deseaba la muerte, es realidad a nadie…

-esta bien directora,

-valla a su sala, como prefecta que es usted tiene una torre exclusiva, ahí podrá ocuparse de Malfoy, la medimaga ya lo sabe y estará con usted en unos minutos, llevará al paciente por supuesto, además Granger, no le comente esto a sus amigos, ellos no lo aprobarían,

La castaña se despidió con una excusa de sus amigos y se fue directo a su torre, al llegar se asombró al ver ya instalada a la medimaga y al enfermo en su habitación,

-por Merlín que rápido se aparecieron, pensaba la chica,

La castaña se acercó a la cama, en ella estaba el rubio, su pelo chamuscado, su cara llena de heridas, los brazos el torso, daba miedo, no parecía la persona arrogante que era, lo miró con lástima, no quería pensar, ¿ y si moría ahí a su lado? La situación era horrible, madame Pomfrey le dio unas indicaciones y se fue no sin antes decirle:

-Granger, haga todo lo posible, si él muere no es su culpa…

-que no se muera, pensó la chica, sin saber que esa persona a la cual cuidaría con todo el amor que ella era capaz de dar, iba a ser la misma que tiempo después… la destruiría.

CAPITULO 3

-Granger, haga todo lo posible, si él muere no es su culpa…

-que no se muera, pensó la chica, sin saber que esa persona a la cual cuidaría con todo el amor que ella era capaz de dar, iba a ser la misma que tiempo después… la destruiría.

Una semana después…

La castaña miraba la piel pálida de su compañero de cuarto, sí desde que Malfoy fue llevado a su cuarto ambos lo compartían, a ella le causaba escalofríos verlo tan lesionado, su piel parecía descamarse, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y muy rara vez gemía de dolor, o tal vez sus gemidos eran por causa de una pesadilla, dos veces al día venía madame Pomfrey a examinarlo, a la mañana lo aseaba y le daba comida por suero, a la tarde solamente venía por rutina a ver si mejoraba… pero Malfoy parecía no reaccionar…pero ese día quiso Merlín que todo fuera diferente, cuando Hermione despertó y fue a mirarlo como siempre no notó nada nuevo, tampoco Pomfrey en su rutina diaria, sin embargo alguien golpeo a la puerta,

-¿Quién es? Preguntó la castaña,

Nadie contestaba,

-madame Pomfrey, ¿ha olvidado algo? Insistió la chica,

-no Granger, soy yo Zabini, es que quiero saber algo de Malfoy y McGonagal no me deja visitarlo,

La castaña se sorprendió por eso, ¿por que no dejarían a Zabini, si todos saben que es uno de los pocos amigos de Malfoy?, sin cuestionárselo mucho y pensando que tal vez la visita ayudaría al rubio, la chica abrió la puerta,

-¿Por qué no te dejan visitarlo? Le espetó antes que ingresara,

-ya sabes como es McGonagal, dice que no hace falta por que él no puede darse cuenta que yo lo visito,

La castaña hizo un gesto afirmativo, eso era cierto, él no había dado señales de mejoría, ¿de que valía que el moreno fuera?, pero comprendía que para el chico era valioso ver el estado de su amigo,

-esta bien pasa, dijo la castaña y lo dejó pasar,

La cara del moreno se ensombreció, no esperaba verlo tan mal, es decir él ya lo había visto el día que llegó a Hogwarts y se desplomó en la entrada, pero con la capa de mortífago que llevaba no se veían las heridas,

-¿está mejor?, preguntó por cortesía,

-sigue igual, no despierta, dijo la chica,

En ese momento sucedió algo que heló la sangre de los dos…

Draco abrió los ojos y agarró a la castaña por el brazo,

-Malfoy, reaccionaste, dijo la chica al instante acercando su cara a la de él, y pasando un pañuelo por la frente del muchacho como venía haciendo últimamente,

-¡maldita sangre sucia, quita tus manos de mí!! Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo haciéndose entender perfectamente,

-Draco, quieto!!, dijo Zabini yendo hacia él, tratando que quedara en la cama ya que de la furia, el rubio se levantaba de la cama para ir contra Hermione, la castaña por su parte se quedo pasmada sin poder reaccionar ante los insultos del rubio,

-maldita, sangre podrida, te mataré a tí y a todos los tuyos, seguía insultando con tanta fuerza que ya ni el moreno podía contenerlo,

-Granger, ve por Pomfrey, le dijo Zabini a lo que la chica accedió de inmediato sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación,

Al marcharse Hermione…

-¡Draco no seas estúpido!! Deja de insultarla, para que te enteres ellos son los ganadores, Potter derrotó a Voldemort, quien está muerto, y que tu vivas o mueras depende de ellos,

El rubio pareció entender perfectamente las palabras de su amigo ya que se dejó caer en la cama, miró a su alrededor y vió con odio la habitación decorada rojo y dorado, esa era de ella, de Potter, evidentemente todo era Gryffindor, sintió asco, y odio, mucho odio, cómo Voldemort fue capaz de perder, imbesil, el idiota de Potty lo había vencido, se asqueaba solamente de pensarlo, Voldemort muerto eso no estaba en sus planes, él siempre se encontraba del lado ganador…

-¡Mierda!! Cómo ese inútil de Potter derrotó a los mortífagos, que haces tú con la sangre sucia, dónde estamos, quienes sobrevivieron para ir "contra el elegido",

CAPITULO 4

-¡Mierda!! Cómo ese inútil de Potter derrotó a los mortífagos, que haces tú con la sangre sucia, dónde estamos, quienes sobrevivieron para ir "contra el elegido".

-escucha, tenemos poco tiempo, Granger fue por la medimaga, todos los mortífagos que no murieron en la batalla, fueron juzgados y encontrados culpables, sentencia beso de los dementotes,

Draco tragó en seco,

-los que estamos vivos, somos Pansy, Nott y yo, los tres juramos y rejuramos haber sido iniciados como mortios a la fuerza, culpamos a nuestros padres y también aludimos tener miedo a la negativa ante Voldemort, si quieres sobrevivir has lo mismo,

-¿y mis padres? Preguntó el chico,

-ambos muertos… aseveró el moreno,

-¡la van a pagar!!, afirmó el rubio segundos antes entrara la medimaga,

-que hace usted aquí, Señor Zabini,

-es que yo le pedí ayuda, afirmó rápidamente Hermione, él pasaba cerca y me ayudó, es que Malfoy estaba muy nervioso se quería incorporar y yo no podía con él,

Draco fulminó a la castaña con la mirada, y el moreno agradecía interiormente la pequeña excusa que Granger acababa de inventar,

Hermione no sabía bien el por qué había mentido, ella no era así, decía siempre la verdad a cualquier costo, sin embargo no pudo alegar que Zabini entró sin el respectivo permiso, pero no fue por eso que ella mintió, bastaba con decir que ella lo había dejado… lo que en realidad no quería mencionar eran los insultos y las amenazas que Malfoy le había procurado y realmente no entendía el por qué…

-puede retirarse, Zabini, dijo la medimaga,

El moreno se dispuso a partir, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a su excompañero, el rubio por su parte asintió, lo que tranquilizó al Slytherim, la señal fue clara, Draco entendió el mensaje…

La medimaga revisaba con cuidado todos los signos vitales del chico, mientras Hermione le alcanzaba los elementos que Pomfrey le pedía, la castaña estaba incómoda, Draco la miraba insistentemente, parecía disfrutar poniéndola nerviosa…

-Granger, ayúdeme a levantar al paciente, pidió Pomfrey,

La castaña miró al rubio expectante y se alivió al escuchar la respuesta de este…

-yo puedo sólo, espetó el chico,

-claro que no, ¡Granger ayúdeme!!, ordenó,

La castaña se acercó despacio, tenía la certeza que en cuanto ella lo tocara, Malfoy comenzaría a insultarla nuevamente, no obstante lo agarró del brazo,

Draco no supo como, pero se contuvo, realizó un movimiento para enderezarse rápidamente mientras miraba con asco, la mano de la castaña en su hombro, Hermione lo soltó de inmediato,

Quería irse, realmente no soportaba más estar en esa habitación, con alguien que la odiaba tanto, sin pensarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo…

-Granger, puede marcharse, ya no es necesario que se quede con el Señor Malfoy, si necesita algo él mismo puede llamarme, dijo la medimaga mientras seguía con su tarea,

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de alivio, Draco la miró sorprendido,

-maldita sangre sucia, parece aliviada de librarse de mí, pensó el rubio-,

Hermione se disponía a marcharse cuando la medimaga agregó:

-Granger a su regreso Malfoy ya no estará aquí, McGonagal piensa anunciar su presencia a todos los magos y alumnos, ya que los miembros de la orden serán los que decidan su destino, así que no es necesario que permanezca aquí escondido ira a una sala común de la enfermería,

Draco tragó en seco al escuchar a la medimaga y clavó su vista en la castaña, pero la chica sólo lo miró con pena y se marchó…

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, se sentía rara, no sabía bien por que su ánimo era tan cambiante, en ciertos días se sentía bien, se podría decir que feliz hasta linda, sonrió mientras pensaba esto último, otras veces se sentía triste, sin fuerzas, sin posibilidades…

-Herms, dónde vas, preguntó Ron que iba a su encuentro,

-a la biblioteca, tengo que hacer unos trabajos de transformaciones,

-por Merlín Herms, vives en la biblioteca, le dijo el pelirrojo contento,

La chica le sonrió, Ron era tan bueno con ella, a la castaña le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vió, cuando le señaló que tenía sucia la nariz, con el tiempo se enamoró de él…

Hermione bajaba con Ron por las escaleras cuando la misma empezó a girar,

-¡cuidado Herms!! Gritó el pelirrojo jalándola hacia él,

Ambos cayeron al piso, la castaña cayó encima y tenía su cara muy cerca del muchacho, la boca de ambos estaban a milímetros, Hermione cerró los ojos, creyó que Ron la iba a besar,

-por Merlín, que me bese, pensó,

El pelirrojo también tenía deseo de besarla, pero la veía demasiado para él, demasiado inteligente, demasiado estudiosa, demasiado bella, entonces sonrió para sí mismo por haberse permitido soñar con ella, y solo le dijo,

-¿te hiciste Daño, Hermione?

CAPITULO 5

-por Merlín, que me bese, pensó,

El pelirrojo también tenía deseo de besarla, pero la veía demasiado para él, demasiado inteligente, demasiado estudiosa, demasiado bella, entonces sonrió para sí mismo por haberse permitido soñar con ella, y solo le dijo,

-¿te hiciste Daño, Hermione?

-no, contestó rápido la chica dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente colorada, odiaba ser tan previsible, pero no lo podía controlar, seguramente Ron se había dado cuenta de sus intensiones, lo había puesto en un aprieto era evidente que el chico no sentía nada por ella, muerta de vergüenza se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue prácticamente corriendo sin poder mirar a Ron a la cara, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado…

-por Merlín que estúpido soy, pensaba el pelirrojo- casi la beso por eso salió corriendo, no tengo que ser tan tonto, si no la voy a alejar de mí definitivamente, y no podría vivir sin ella, no sin su sonrisa, no sin por lo menos besarla en la mejilla…

Hermione permaneció muchas horas en la biblioteca, pensando, ilusionándose con que todo era distinto, con que Ron la había besado y le decía que la amaba, cuanto soñaba con que alguien la quisiera, y hubiera estado mucho más enfrascada en sus sueños, si no hubiera escuchado una conversación, sí al otro lado de la estantería repleta de libros había cinco chicos de Slytherim, eran todos de sexto año uno menos que la castaña y estaban hablando de chicas, eso no era raro, todos los varones hablaban de mujeres, pero ella prestó atención justo cuando escuchó hablar de las Gryffindor de séptimo año…

- Lavander es la más linda, tiene una figura que mata, dijo uno de los chicos al que la castaña no pudo reconocer, solo pudo apreciar que era alto y con una cabellera muy rubia, en realidad Ginny le hablaba siempre de los Slytherim pero ella no sabía los nombres,

-vamos tú no babeas por la Weasley, dijo un moreno,

-claro que ella es la mejor, contestó el aludido, pero ella no es de séptimo, aclaró,

-esta bien, tienes razón, Lavander es tuya, dijo riendo,

-yo quiero a Patil, la morena me vuelve loco,

Y así escuchaba como hablaban de todas, ya estaba por irse cuando escuchó al rubio el mismo que habló de Ginny decir y a la ¿cerebrito quién la quiere?

La castaña automáticamente se acercó a escuchar,

-¿a Granger?, preguntó el moreno,

-sí a la sabelotodo, afirmó el rubio,

-por Merlín Alam, es tan fea la pobre, ni siquiera parece mujer, no tiene nada bueno, yo paso,

Hermione pensó que se desmayaba, salió detrás de la estantería pálida, cuando la vieron los chicos se codearon entre ellos, la castaña pasó por delante como autómata directa hacia la salida de la biblioteca…

-habrá escuchado, dijo un Slytherim,

-y que importa si escuchó dijo otro, todos rieron…

Hermione caminaba despacio, el cuerpo le pesaba, no quería llorar, no podía llorar, ¿qué iba a decir si alguien la encontraba? Ella siempre se sintió fea, la más fea de todas, sus amigas siempre le decían que no, que estaba loca… pero era verdad, los Slytherim se lo confirmaban "es tan fea la pobre, es tan fea la pobre, es tan fea la pobre" esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, ella lo sabía si el único que había intentado besarla era Víctor,

Flash back

El búlgaro la había acorralado contra la pared,

Iba a besarla cuando le dijo,

-¿quieres salir con migo?

Hermione se había puesto tan nerviosa que balbuceó…

-tengo que pensarlo, y salió corriendo zafando del muchacho,

Fin de Flash Back

Víctor nunca más le volvió a preguntar nada, que se habían besado era un invento de ella, a quién iba a engañar, Víctor nunca más le dijo nada, siempre en las pocas cartas que le había enviado le hablaba de amistad, "amigos"

Ella era un "patito feo" y los patitos feos "solo tienen amigos", y nunca se convierten en cisnes, pensó,

Estaba tan triste que llegó a la habitación, al entrar se acordó de Malfoy, respiró aliviada, el rubio ya no estaba, seguramente Pomfrey lo había llevado a la enfermería.

En la enfermería…

-¡Zabini, Pansy vinieron!, espetó el rubio recriminando a sus amigos,

-¿como estás?, preguntó la chica,

-preocupado, me hicieron miles de preguntas, creo que no me creen nada de lo que dije, el Moddy ese, parece que su objetivo es que me den el beso del dementor, ¡maldito!!

-es que tu actitud, y eso que Granger no mencionó tus insultos,

-maldita sangre sucia,

-escucha, Draco, tienes que salvarte, hazlo por mí, espetó Pansy, hazte amigo de la impura si fuera necesario, pero no dejes que te juzguen, a todos los que juzgó la orden los han condenado, tu eres inteligente, pon de tu lado a McGonagal y a Granger,

-no te preocupes, cariño, dijo el rubio, me va a costar, Merlín sabe lo que me va a costar, pero seré incondicional de Granger y si es necesario la llevo al altar, dijo riendo,

La morena lo besó largando ella también una carcajada.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CAPITULO 6

-no te preocupes, cariño, dijo el rubio, me va a costar, Merlín sabe lo que me va a costar, pero seré incondicional de Granger y si es necesario la llevo al altar, dijo riendo,

La morena lo besó largando ella también una carcajada.

Hermione se pasó toda la noche llorando encerrada en su cuarto, al otro día era domingo y eso la tranquilizaba, no tenía que ir a comer con sus amigos, podría quedarse encerrada todo el día y eso hizo, pero Ginny fue insistente y a última hora le abrió la puerta,

-Herms, qué tienes, le preguntó la pelirroja amorosamente, se veía que su amiga estuvo llorando mucho y ella estaba dispuesta a saber los motivos,

-no es nada Gim, es sólo nostalgia, a veces lloro por que sí, el recuerdo de la guerra, Voldemort, mis padres tu sabes…

-todo eso ya pasó, Herms, no me gusta que llores, no quiero que mi linda amiga eche a perder esos ojos tan lindos,

Al escuchar a su amiga, empezó a llorar de nuevo, ella no era linda, acaso Ginny se burlaba,

-vamos al gran comedor a cenar, le dijo la pelirroja jalándola por un brazo, Hermione advirtió que iba a ser imposible que ella cediera en su actitud, lo pero que si no iba vendrían Harry, Ron y no soportaría un interrogatorio por parte del pelirrojo,

Entonces la castaña se levantó de golpe, tan rápido lo hizo que se mareó,

-qué pasa Herms,

-nada Gim solo un mareo,

-vamos con Pomfrey,

Si algo era Ginny eso es ser una persona muy insistente, Hermione lo sabía por lo cual auque refunfuñando accedió a ir a la enfermería,

-señorita Weasley, vaya al gran comedor que yo me quedo con Granger y además de darle unas vitaminas me ocupo que coma, ya que los elfos traerán comida para el Sr Malfoy me ocuparé que ella también lo haga, dijo maternalmente la medimaga,

La pelirroja se fue sin chistar, sabía perfectamente que Pomfrey la haría cenar…

Hermione entro en una sala común, en la que divisó en la última cama a un paciente que por lo que podía ver era Malfoy, el chico estaba sentado y parecía haber mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la había insultado,

-lo único que me falta, que me empiece a insultar de nuevo-pensó,

La chica se iba acercando lentamente, hasta que apareció la medimaga,

-ven Granger, siéntate en la cama de al lado de Malfoy así te sirven comida a ti también,

Draco que estaba con los ojos cerrados los abrió repentinamente al oír el nombre de la chica, Hermione al ver sus grises ojos clavados en ella tragó en seco, y se acomodó en la cama contigua…

-Granger… ¿estás enferma?

-sí, digo no, dijo aturdida,

Draco sonrió, tenía mucha suerte, la ratoncita había ido, justo hacia él, era tiempo de empezar su estrategia…-ponte de acuerdo, ¿sí o no?

Ella lo miró extrañada,-¡se había sonreído!! pensó-

En realidad solo me maree un poco, y Gim me hizo venir pero no es nada, aseveró la chica,

-¿tú te ves mejor? Le dijo por cortesía,

-sí me siento bien… en realidad…-como le costaba improvisar una disculpa por sus insultos, rebajarse de esa forma ante una impura ero lo que más odiaba hacer, pero luego se la cobraría…- en realidad, cuando desperté yo creí estar en el Redil y que tú eras prisionera de Voldemort, -lo nombró con todas sus letras para diferenciarse de los mortios, a la castaña extrañó que el rubio lo llamara así-, por esa razón te empecé a insultar, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho…

-esta bien entiendo, dijo Hermione la situación la apenaba, si bien era raro ver a Malfoy disculpándose so creyó necesario que siguiera…

-bueno sin rencores, le preguntó sonriente,

-sin rencores, le contestó Herms que seguía extrañada de tener una conversación civilizada con Malfoy…

-llegó la comida, anunció Pomfrey que entraba junto a un elfo que se había aparecido con manjares,

-ummmmmm huele muy bien dijo Draco quién tomó su plato y empezó a comer con mucho apetito,

-Granger, ¿tú no comes?, le preguntó,

La chica sonrió y empezó a comer, era extraño, pero estaba a gusto comiendo junto a Malfoy,

Luego de unos minutos de un silencio incómodo fue la castaña la que comenzó a hablar…

-Malfoy, puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Maldita sangre sucia que querrá- pensaba el rubio,

-claro Granger, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿qué te pasó, como fuiste tan herido, tu cuerpo estaba quemado?…

Draco se sentía colérico, esa asquerosa había estado mirando su cuerpo dañado, quería matarla con sus propias manos, tomarla del cuello y apretar lentamente para disfrutar su cara de espanto…

Tenía que inventar algo, bueno en realidad mezclar verdades con mentiras, -en la batalla final, cuando Snape se puso del lado de Potter,

-sí, tu estabas peleando con Ron, yo también peleaba con un mortio y te desapareciste,

Mierda!! Ella estaba presente, y lo había visto huir-

-sí, claro yo me desaparecí, por que no quería tener que atacar a Snape, yo ya sabía que él era fiel a la orden, el mismo Snape me lo dijo, también sabía que había matado a Dumbledor por orden del mismísimo Dumbledor, y si Snape se pasaba de bando en plena lucha yo tenía ue irme de ahí, para no pelear entre nosotros, en realidad el profesor quería tenerme en el Redil por si ustedes no lograban acabar con Voldemort,

-¿entonces tú eres un doble agente al igual que Snape?,

-sí perro ahora quién me va a creer, nadie, nunca pensamos en la posibilidad de que él muera y a mí me atrapen antes…

-por Merlín, dijo la castaña, entonces tú,

-yo no odio a los hijos de muggles y la diferencia de la sangre me importa un bledo, al principio te insultaba por quedar bien con mi padre, luego por seguir el juego con Snape, él tampoco era un mortio, pero nadie me va a creer,

-yo sí te creo dijo la chica,

Draco le sonrió agradecido, en realidad estaba feliz de que la impura sea mas estúpida de lo que él creía.

CAPITULO 7

-yo sí te creo dijo la chica,

Draco le sonrió agradecido, en realidad estaba feliz de que la impura sea mas estúpida de lo que él creía.

Hermione lo miraba expectante, todo lo que había dicho el chico, concordaba exactamente y esa era la principal causa de sospecha para la castaña, el Slytherim había relatado una historia perfecta, donde todos los eslabones de la cadena encajaban, tal vez esa perfección era demasiada para ella…

-puedo hacerte yo una pregunta ahora, espeto el rubio,

-claro,

-dime Granger, ¿cómo murieron mis padres?, la cara del Slytherim se desencajó, Draco no entendía el por que le había preguntado eso precisamente a ella, él estaba necesitando saber esa respuesta, pero por que no le preguntó a Pansy o a Zabini, tal vez era que él quería la verdad y la sangre sucia jamás mentía…

Hermione palideció, su cara era triste, no quería ser ella quien le contara la verdad pero…

-bueno, Malfoy, tu mamá murió en la batalla final, se interpuso a un hechizo que iba dirigido a otra persona, un Avada…

La cara del chico palideció,

-¿quién, lo lanzó?, ¿a que persona?, no fue la orden ustedes no lanzan imperdonables, burló,

Hermione no quería seguirle contando pero…

-el hechizo iba dirigido a Snape,

-¿quién lo lanzó? Preguntó colérico,

La chica negaba con la cabeza,

-tú lo sabes, dime quién lo lanzó, le dijo tomándola del hombro,

-fue… tu padre, espetó apenada,

-maldito infeliz, susurró,

Al minuto siguiente ya repuesto…

-y dime Granger ¿cómo murió mi padre?

-el fue atrapado y encontrado culpable, le dieron el beso…

-a ya veo, la interrumpió, de la misma manera que piensan matarme a mí, aseveró,

-no…no creo,

-vamos Santa Granger, por más que me digas que me crees, yo sé que en el fondo tú dudas al igual que ellos, nosotros nos odiamos, yo te maltraté por años, si tu bondad no te permite admitir, yo se que nadie hará nada por mí, n-a-d-i-e,

Ella no dijo nada, y él agradeció internamente el gesto, por lo menos no fingía,

-maldita sangre sucia, es tan honesta que ni siquiera me quiere dar falsas esperanzas, no se imagina de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por seguir vivo, pensó-

Al momento entró madame Pomfrey,

-Granger, si ya comiste puedes irte,

-sí gracias,

-sólo, aliméntate correctamente, no saltees comidas, recriminó la mujer,

-no lo haré, dijo la castaña yéndose,

-Granger, llamó el rubio,

-sí, dijo dándose vuelta para mirar al chico,

Draco sólo sonrió, no quería seguir rebajándose con un "gracias" o un "vuelve" o "nos vemos", solo quería que ella recordara que él estaba ahí, que su destino dependía en cierta forma de ella y realmente lo había logrado, esa sonrisa acompañó a la chica durante mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado…

CAPITULO 8

-Granger, llamó el rubio,

-sí, dijo dándose vuelta para mirar al chico,

Draco sólo sonrió, no quería seguir rebajándose con un "gracias" o un "vuelve" o "nos vemos", solo quería que ella recordara que él estaba ahí, que su destino dependía en cierta forma de ella y realmente lo había logrado, esa sonrisa acompañó a la chica durante mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado…

La castaña se fue confundida, al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Ron y Harry, el ver al pelirrojo la había perturbado, más que el chico clavó su mirada en ella,

-Herms, ¿como te encuentras?... Ginny dijo que estabas algo triste, le preguntó el chico,

-sí, que pasa, por que llorabas, le dijo más directo el moreno,

Hermione hubiera querido coser la boca de la pelirroja, pero conociéndola a Ginny tendría que haber sospechado que todo Gryffindor ya sabía de su llanto,

-Ginny exagera, por Merlín chicos, no la conocen, sólo estaba nostálgica, dijo con fingida sonrisa,

-pero tú no res nostálgica, afirmó Harry,

-eso es de … iba a decir Ron pero fue interrumpido,

-sí, Ron, eso es de chicas y para que te enteres y-o s-o-y u-n-a m-u-j-e-r, auque no lo parezca, dijo ofendida,

-yo no iba a decir eso, dijo perplejo el pelirrojo,

-ahhh no, entonces que ibas a decir, "eso es de…, Ron iba a contestar cuando aparece McGonagal…

-a ustedes tres los estaba buscando, tienen que ir a mi despacho en media hora,

-pero hoy es domingo, dijo perturbado Ron,

-no es por nada de estudios, aclaró la directora, Ron respiró aliviado, pero Hermione frunció el ceño, con preocupación,

-¿podemos saber de que se trata?... preguntó la castaña,

-sí claro, nos vamos a reunir los miembros de la orden, para evaluar el futuro de Malfoy, espetó la directora,

-ese mortio, deséenlo a los dementotes, gritó Ron,

-no digas eso, espetó la castaña, no sin escucharlo,

-esta bien en media hora vamos, agregó Harry sin querer opinar del tema…

Media hora después…

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegarán al despacho de la directora, al entrar…

-que bueno que llegaron, dijo Moddy, solo falta Lupín, siéntensen,

Los chicos se iban acercando cuando la castaña levantó los ojos y su mirada fue directa a unos ojos grises que se clavaron en ella,

-por Merlín, si está Malfoy, pensó-

El chico se notaba apenas repuesto, auque su porte señorial no faltaba, Ron y Harry apenas lo miraron, pero la castaña no podía dejar de hacerlo, Draco entonces viendo la cara de susto de su "amiga", le dedicó una pequeña mueca de sonrisa que ella respondió, ante la sorpresa de todos,

-Lupín pasa, le dijo Moddy al ver con su ojo mágico al licántropo en la puerta,

Cuando Lupín entro, McGonagal empezó a hablar…

Le dieron la palabra al rubio para que se defienda y explique su situación, Malfoy habló claro y firme, como quien está contando una parte de su vida, habló de cómo Voldemort lo extorsionaba con la vida de su madre si no mataba a Dumbledor, como Snape lo hizo por él, cómo el ex profesor muerto lo había protegido montones de veces y también mencionó la versión que le había dado a Hermione, donde su huída se debió a un plan con Snape para seguir de espía si Potter no lograba matar a Voldemort,

Fue avasallado por preguntas sobre todo de Moddy, que el rubio contestó seguro, hasta que le empezaron a preguntar por sus heridas y él contó lo sucedido,

-¿ero como es que estabas tan quemado, si fuiste tú quien se desapareció, por quien fuiste atacado?, preguntó la castaña,

-muy buena pregunta Herms, dijo Ron, como es que está tan lastimado si se supone que no peleó contra nadie, burló el pelirrojo,

-maldita sangre sucia y maldito muerto de hambre, -pensó Draco-

-miren, dijo decidido a contar la verdad, total su historia seguía encajando, cuando me iba a desaparecer al nombrar el lugar dónde me iba a ir, me dio un hechizo que no sé si iba dirigido a mí, la cuestión que no pude nombrar bien el lugar por el cual me aparecí en medio de Cabeza de Puerco, la taberna estaba incendiándose, y yo me prendí fuego al no poder desaparecerme rápido, luego me aparecí en el bosque prohibido, estuve ahí no se cuantos días inconciente, hasta que me aparecí en las afueras de Hogwarts, donde caminé hasta que Zabini me encontró,

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, el chico había sufrido mucho,

-bueno yo opino que debemos darle una oportunidad, dijo McGonagal,

-yo también, dijo Hermione, Draco le sonrió,

-y yo dijo Lupín,

-yo creo que tiene que ser juzgado por el ministerio, hay que entregarlo a él, dijo Ron,

-yo también, dijo Harry a lo que se unió Moddy,

-bueno somos tres contra tres, aseveró McGonagal, así que como directora yo asumo todas las responsabilidades, lo tendré a prueba en el colegio como hicimos con Parkinson, Nott y Zabini,

-esta bien dijeron todos auque se notaba que Ron y Harry estaban furiosos,

Moddy agregó,

Como representante de la orden del Fénix, no puedo objetar tu decisión Mcgonagal, pero sí puedo sugerir que sea vigilado mágicamente así estamos todos seguros que no va a escapar,

-qué método propones, preguntó la directora,

-yo exijo que sea con el collar mágico, afirmó Moddy,

-es solo un chico, Alastor, cuestionaba McGonagal notablemente contrariada,

Draco no entendía de qué discutían, tampoco Hermione que estaba muy nerviosa,

-es un hombre, afirmó Moddy y por el tatuaje de su brazo un mortio, declarado abiertamente enemigo de los sangres sucias, Granger puede dar fe de eso,

La castaña tragó en seco,

-esta bien, que sea con el collar mágico, dijo la directora, y que Hermione sea su guardiana.

CAPITULO 9

-es un hombre, afirmó Moddy y por el tatuaje de su brazo un mortio, declarado abiertamente enemigo de los sangres sucias, Granger puede dar fe de eso,

La castaña tragó en seco,

-esta bien, que sea con el collar mágico, dijo la directora, y que Hermione sea su guardiana.

Todos los presentes asintieron, entonces McGonagal fue hasta su escritorio y sacó una llave era muy pequeña y parecía muy antigua, se dirigió hasta un armario que tenía cerca de una especie de biblioteca, Hermione recordó que en ese mismo mueble se encontraba el pensadero usado numerosas veces por Dumbledor y que ella había visto una vez que había acompañado a Harry… la directora tomó fuertemente un extraño objeto que sacó de un disimulado cajón luego de abrirlo con la misteriosa llave, lo depositó en el escritorio a la vista de todos,

-¡el collar mágico!! Hace cuanto tiempo que nadie lo usa…, afirmó el licántropo,

El objeto se dividía en dos uno era dorado parecía un collar común de una gruesa cadena con un dije colgando con el escudo de Hogwarts y una gran H que en el centro tenía una esmeralda, también había una especie de pulsera por lo pequeña, con igual dije,

-no entiendo, dijo la castaña, nunca escuché hablar de ese collar y no se para que sirve….

-le vamos a explicar, señorita Granger, y verá que es sumamente útil, contestó Moddy,

-el señor Malfoy llevará el collar en su cuello, una vez que usted se lo coloque, Hermione, solo usted se lo podrá quitar,

La cara de la castaña era de asombro total..

-¿y por que yo…?

-es que lo mejor es que sea usted su guardiana, contestó McGonagal rápidamente, no podemos confiar ese cargo a otro Slytherim y parece ser usted la única persona que tiene algo de aprecio por él,

Hermione se sonrojó terriblemente y Draco la miraba con burla,

-bueno decía que ese collar, se ajustará a su cuello como una gargantilla común, usted Hermione llevará puesta esta pulsera que también se ajustará a su muñeca, el funcionamiento es simple, si el señor Malfoy pretende escapar yéndose del radio del castillo fuera del alcance de su pulsera, o sea lejos suyo Granger, la esmeralda del collar se iluminará y también el de su pulsera para avisar que Malfoy se está escapando,

-es una especie de alarma, susurró la chica,

-más que eso, Hermione, es muy peligrosa, ya que aparte de iluminarse el collar empezará a achicarse hasta que el señor Malfoy muera asfixiado,

Hermione hizo un gesto de espantó, y miró al rubio quién no había hecho gesto alguno…

-ustedes están locos, dijo, como pueden poner eso a una persona…

-tranquila Granger, es muy útil, usado muchísimas veces con muy buenos resultados, nadie pudo escapar, afirmó Moddy,

-me niego, dijo la chica,

-es eso o se juzga, espetó, Moddy,

Harry y Ron no decían nada auque el hecho de que Hermione fuera involucrada de alguna manera a Malfoy no les agradaba,

-está bien, dijo Malfoy, eso no me asusta, dijo mirando al collar despectivamente,

-pero… dijo la castaña,

-tranquila Granger, le dijo Draco con sorna, lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte,

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, estaba perpleja, no sabía que debía hacer, pero cuando McGonagal le alcanzó el objeto ella todavía dudaba en ponérselo, auque sabía perfectamente que Malfoy haría cualquier cosa con tal de no ser juzgado y si por culpa de ella lo condenaba al beso… sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más, se acercó al chico dispuesta a ponerle el collar,

-decisión correcta, le susurró Draco,

Ella asintió con la cabeza, el chico se inclinó un poco ya que era bastante más alto que la castaña y Hermione puso el collar que una vez soltado por la chica hizo unos movimientos raros y se ajustó al cuello del rubio,

Hermione tomó la pulsera y se la colocó en el brazo derecho, también el objeto se achicó a la muñeca de la castaña,

-bueno ya podemos marcharnos a nuestros respectivos quehaceres, dijo la directora

Todos los presentes se fueron, Moddy con Lupín, Harry y Ron, también empezó a bajar por la gárgola Draco dispuesto a irse a su sala común, Hermione se despidió de la directora y fue tras él,

-Malfoy, le llamó,

El rubio se dio vuelta…

-¿sí?

-no hagas ninguna estupidez, le dijo regañando,

-tranquila ratona, no lo haré, le sonrió, como solo Malfoy puede sonreír,

Hermione respondió la sonrisa y bajó tras él, con la terrible sensación, que no había podido evitar una tragedia…

CAPITULO 10

-no hagas ninguna estupidez, le dijo regañando,

-tranquila ratona, no lo haré, le sonrió, como solo Malfoy puede sonreír,

Hermione respondió la sonrisa y bajó tras él, con la terrible sensación, que no había podido evitar una tragedia…

Hermione no pudo dormir en toda la noche, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, Moddy había sido el más insistente en la colocación del collar y la castaña sabía lo cruel que era el auror, si de mortífagos se hablaba, mirando la pulsera y llena de preguntas se quedó dormida, sin embargo bien temprano se levantó para ir a clases era lunes y la primer hora la tenía libre por lo cual luego de desayunar rápidamente se fue a la biblioteca, tenía que averiguar todo lo posible acerca del collar y sus consecuencias,

Busco largamente hasta llegar a un tomo muy antiguo…en la primer página aparecía una especie de folletín o propaganda cuyo título era " nuevos elementos mágicos, sus usos y sus advertencias" y aparecía una ilustración dentro de muchas otras del vendito collar…

-por Merlín, acá tiene que haber información, susurró,

Tomo el librito y lo leyó entero en cuestión de minutos, a medida que leía su cara se iba transformando, cuando lo terminó lo dejó en el lugar que estaba y se fue corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, como era recambio de clases tenía que ir esquivando a muchos alumnos, que la miraban sorprendidos, al llegar a un pasillo ve una cabellera rubia yendo en sentido contrario, por lo cual corrió más fuerte…

-Malfoy, grito lo que pudo,

El chico que iba con sus pocos compañeros se dio vuelta y levantó una ceja,

-me llamabas Granger, le preguntó lo más respetuoso que pudo,

-sí, dijo ella agarrándose de una pared mientras tosía por el esfuerzo,

Maldita sangre sucia patética, pensó el chico,-¿qué pasa Granger?, le preguntó,

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar, le dijo fijando su vista en el collar,

-no puedo, luego, le dijo él volviéndose con sus amigos,

-no, no, Malfoy tiene que ser ahora,

-pero cerebrito, ambos tenemos clase, le ironizó,

-lo sé, pero no impor…

-no me digas que la gran Hermione Granger, piensa llegar tarde a una clase, volvió a ironizar,

-créeme, si no fuera necesario no lo haría, dijo ofuscada, estamos perdiendo tiempo, regañó,

-esta bien cerebrito, que quieres,

-se trata del collar, estuve investigando, no puedes alejarte, todo el que pasó los 200 mts que es el alcance, murió, la guardiana nunca pudo llegar a tiempo,

-interesante, pero créeme, no pienso alejarme, le susurró,

-sé que no eres, tan tonto, le espetó, pero quiero saber dónde estas en cada hora, ya que la causa principal de que las guardianas no llegaran es que no sabían hacia donde buscar al infortunado…

Draco se acercó, no iba a perder la oportunidad de seducirla,

-dime Granger, le susurró, en realidad lo que tu quieres es saber que hago yo,

-no seas idiota, es muy…

-está bien, si tanto te interesa saber que hago te preparo un listado, le sonrió,

La castaña se fue algo confundida, ¿acaso estaba exagerando? pensó.

Dos horas más tarde…

-Granger, acá tienes todos mis movimientos, le espetó,

Hermione que iba junto a Ginny se paró en seco, más al ver la sonrisa con que la pelirroja la miraba,

-en media hora estoy en transformaciones, luego herbología, seguía leyendo Draco risueño,

-esta bien, gracias, le dijo la chica, arrebatándole el papel,

-el problema será sábados y domingos, dijo el rubio, a no ser que pretendas que lo pasemos juntos,

Ginny largó una risita y Hermione se puso roja,

-no es eso, Malfoy, luego pensaré que hacer, contestó Herms yéndose,

Le estaba comentando lo ocurrido con el collar, a su amiga pelirroja, a ella siempre le contaba todo era una manera de descargarse, la pelirroja la escuchaba risueña,

-Herms, el rubio tiene razón no hay manera de saber exactamente donde se encuentra en caso de peligro salvo estés siempre con él,

-lo se, dijo Hermione resignada,

-excepto te consigas el mapa de Harry, agregó la pelirroja,

Hermione se tomó la frente con la mano,

-claro, por Merlín, cómo no lo pensé antes, el mapa, Ginny tienes que conseguírmelo,

-no se, Herms, sabes que Harry es muy cuidadoso con él,

-Gim, es importante, consíguemelo, tengo un mal presentimiento, afirmó Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 11

Hermione se tomó la frente con la mano,

-claro, por Merlín, cómo no lo pensé antes, el mapa, Ginny tienes que conseguírmelo,

-no se, Herms, sabes que Harry es muy cuidadoso con él,

-Gim, es importante, consíguemelo, tengo un mal presentimiento, afirmó Hermione.

La semana pasaba y Ginny no conseguía que Harry le prestara el dichoso mapa,

-no, Gin si no me dices para que necesitas el mapa no te lo puedo prestar, más si como me dijiste es para una amiga, no van a estar chusmeando a los alumnos por medio del mapa eso no está bien, le decía Harry,

-pero no es para jugar, te dije que era para algo importante, se quejaba la pelirroja,

-si no me dices exactamente para qué es no te lo puedo dar, entiéndeme Ginny no es algo para que los demás vean…

-ya lo se pero…

-es mi última palabra, aseveró el chico

En la habitación de Hermione…

-no quiere dármelo, si no le explico para quién o para qué lo quiero, espetó Ginny,

-no puedo creerlo, Harry nunca te niega nada y justo ahora…

-lo lamento Herms, esta firme,

-entonces tendré que hablar con él,

Ambas chicas bajaron a la sala común, dónde encontraron a Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico,

-Harry, necesito el mapa, espetó Hermione,

El chico dejó de jugar de inmediato y la miró

-¿Herms, era para vos el mapa?, preguntó Harry desconcertado,

-sí, auque no quería que te enteraras, es por el asunto que gracias a ustedes estoy involucrada,

-el collar de Malfoy, espetó Ron con mala manera, ¿Herms, para que quieres saber donde está ese infeliz?,

-mesecito saberlo, Ron, no lo entiendes, si se enciende él muere y yo soy la única que puede salvarlo, y si no se donde está…

-no es necesario, dijo Harry,

-o me prestas el mapa o tendré que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de él, y créeme eso le gustaría más, dijo mirando a Ron,

-¿es que ese infeliz, te ha dicho algo?, preguntó el pelirrojo furiosamente colorado,

-me ha insinuado más que muchos que conozco hace años y no quiero elevar su ego persiguiéndolo,

-Harry, préstale el mapa, le dijo Ron,

El pelinegro fue hasta su cama y lo trajo,

Hermione lo agarró, le dio las gracias y de inmediato se fue respirando al menos tranquila…

Dos horas mas tarde…

Estaban en la clase de pociones,

Lupín estaba dando los ingredientes de una poción nueva se trataba de un desestabilizador de hechizos mágicos, todos estaban muy concentrados ya que la fórmula era muy compleja, Hermione como de costumbre realizaba su poción perfectamente, una vez terminada se la entrego al profesor Lupín,

-muy bien Granger, perfecta como de costumbre, la pócima tiene el color y la consistencia buscada, si usted me lo permite la pondremos en el botiquín de pociones para utilizarla cuando sea necesario,

-gracias profesor, dijo la chica ruborizada, y lógicamente pueden usarla, agregó,

El profesor dio una vista a todos los alumnos, y vió cómo Nerville peleaba con los ingredientes,

-¿Granger, ya que usted ha terminado puede ayudar a Longobotton?, su poción es un desastre,

-claro profesor, dijo la chica y empezó a caminar hacia el pupitre del chico,

Hermione a medida que se acercaba veía la dimensión del desastre de la poción de su amigo, iba a ser un gran trabajo componer esa pócima, estaba llegando cuando el caldero explotó, Hermione se pegó un gran susto no se había levantado cuando advirtió su muñeca llena de la fórmula, al segundo su pulsera empezó a titilar y un sonido rítmico acompañaba la luz,

-por Merlín Malfoy, gritó la castaña,

La chica salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

CAPITULO 12

…al segundo su pulsera empezó a titilar y un sonido rítmico acompañaba la luz,  
-por Merlín Malfoy, gritó la castaña,  
La chica salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Mientras corría iba leyendo el listado que le había dado el rubio…  
-astronomía dijo mentalmente, ahora tiene clase se astronomía,  
Iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero la torre era la más alta y también la más alejada de dónde ella se encontraba y a ciencias cierta no sabía en realidad cuantos minutos tenía para llegar hasta él, corría por los pasillos desiertos, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llegar a la torre, sintió una puntada en su vientre, que la hizo detenerse unos segundos, pero con dolor y todo la chica siguió corriendo…

Al llegar a la torre…

Se asomó a la clase con cara de desesperación y sin esperar que la profesora le diera la palabra miró a los Slytherim presentes y exclamó,  
-por Merlín, dónde está Malfoy?  
-el señor Malfoy está suspendido en mi clase, espetó la profesora,  
La castaña palideció se dio vuelta y sacó de su bolsillo el mapa,  
-si Malfoy escapó, ya no hay esperanzas, pensó pero el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver que en el mapa el nombre de Malfoy aparecía a unos metros de ella un una sala vacía, como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta el lugar, abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y lo encontró ahí tirado con las manos en la garganta tratando de respirar, el collar encendido haciendo el mismo sonido que la pulsera mientras se achicaba…  
Hermione se tiró encima de él no sabía como hacer para desabrocharlo, la chica estaba exhausta, a ella también le faltaba el aire con la corrida, sin embargo usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y al acercar sus manos al collar automáticamente apagó la luz, dejó de sonar y se desabrochó…  
-Malfoy !! ¿estás bien?  
La cara del chico era más pálida de lo común y además tenía los labios de un color azulado que la asustó más,  
-Malfoy !! Contéstame ¿estás bien?  
El chico respiró profundo tomando una bocanada de aire, mientras asentía con la cabeza,  
Ella al ver que se reponía se tiró al costado de él sin poder sostenerse más, ambos quedaron uno al lado del otro tratando de normalizar la respiración,  
De repente el rubio se puso sobre ella,  
-¿qué pasó? Yo no huí a ningún lado, ¿por qué se activo?, le preguntaba demasiado enojado,  
- yo…yo estaba en la clases de pociones, era una formula que desactivaba los hechizos, sin querer cayó parte de la fórmula en mi pulsera y eso hizo que el hechizo del collar colapsara y por eso empezó a sonar…  
-maldita sangre sucia había pensado que te habías alejado y por tu culpa…pero veo que tienes una respuesta para todo, pensaba el rubio,  
Draco empezó a mirar a la castaña, su pecho subía y bajaba por el cansancio de lo corrido, sus labios estaban secos y eran muy carnosos nunca se había fijado cuanto, su pelo revuelto y su miedo, sí la chica tenía miedo y eso le agradaba,  
-yo sabía que me ibas a rescatar, cerebrito, le dijo en un susurro,  
-si no hubiera sido por el listado que te…  
El chico no la dejo terminar, la beso tiernamente pero a la vez apasionadamente, pero no podía… por Merlín esta idiota no sabe besar, pensó de inmediato el rubio que se separó un poco de la chica y le dijo,  
-Granger, tienes que separar los labios ¡abre la boca!, le susurró entre molesto y risueño,  
La chica así lo hizo y el rubio pudo por fin entrar su lengua para hacer más apasionado el beso, cosa que la chica la aterró, a ella nunca la habían besado y no tenía idea que en un beso…pero la maestría del muchacho la llevó a introducir su lengua en la boca del chico,  
-aprendes rápido cerebrito, le dijo una vez separados,  
Hermione estaba completamente roja no podía creer que Malfoy la hubiera besado, mucho menos de esa manera sus ojos se chocaron durante unos minutos hasta que escucharon ruidos provenientes del pasillo y ambos chicos se pararon automáticamente,  
-Draky, te encuentras bien, le dijo una afligida Parkinson lanzándose a sus brazos,  
Tras de ella aparecieron todos los Slytherim mas algunos profesores entre ellos estaban Lupin y Moddy,  
-está bien señor Malfoy, dijo Moddy,  
-sí pero no gracias a esto, dijo la castaña lanzando el collar al auror quien lo tomo al vuelo,  
-bueno ha sido un desafortunado accidente,  
-sí que podría costarle la vida a él, dijo la castaña furiosa,  
-lo entendemos, pero tiene que seguir usándolo, agregó Moddy,  
-¡me niego!!, dijo Hermione,  
-él no tiene ningún aval, agregó Moddy,  
-yo respondo por Malfoy, dijo la castaña,  
-¿por favor Granger, en calidad de que? ¿De enemigos quizás?, burló Moddy,  
-en calidad de futuros esposos, dijo Draco, Hermione es mi novia y pronto nos vamos a casar.

CAPITULO 13

-yo respondo por Malfoy, dijo la castaña,  
-¿por favor Granger, en calidad de que? ¿De enemigos quizás?, burló Moddy,  
-en calidad de futuros esposos, dijo Draco, Hermione es mi novia y pronto nos vamos a casar.

-¡qué! Dijeron todos los presentes, no puede ser,  
Hermione estaba pálida, nerviosa y sobre todo muy confundida, todas las miradas iban hacia ella, sobretodo los profesores presentes a los que se habían sumado la directora y la profesora Trelawney, el rubio vio que la chica parecía petrificada incapaz de poder reaccionar, así que acudió a su auxilio,  
-disculpen, es que le había prometido no hacerlo público, por Potty y la comadreja, dijo burlón, quisiera hablar a solas con ella,  
-está bien señor Malfoy, aseveró McGonagall, los espero en mi despacho e hizo que todos salieran del lugar,  
-uf… ya se fueron, dijo el rubio acercándose a ella,  
-Malfoy, tú estas loco, atino a balbucear la chica,  
Tenía que convencer a la sangre sucia, esa era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar, tenía que conseguir que ella aceptara por lo menos el noviazgo, los de la orden de esa forma no se iban a meter con él, un sangre limpia con una sangre sucia, hasta le tendrían que devolver la fortuna que estaba al momento en manos del ministerio, los muy desgraciados se habían aprovechado de la muerte de sus padres para acaparar lo que era de él, d-e- l-o-s M-a-l-f-o-y  
-no Granger, tu me gustas, dijo haciéndose el tímido, siempre me gustaste, pero no podía…no debía fijarme en ti, pero ahora todo cambió, mis padres están muertos y ya no tengo que fingir odio, además…  
- no sigas Malfoy, si es una broma ya esta bueno…  
Ambos estaban en el medio del salón, Draco se acercaba, mientras Hermione retrocedía sin darse cuenta, hasta que chocó con la pared y el chico aprovechó para atraparla,  
-no es broma, Granger, tú sabes que no lo es, y si no me equivoco, y sé que no lo hago, mi beso no te fue indiferente, además estoy feliz de haber comprobado que yo fui el primero en besarte, el primero y el único, le espetó, muy cerca de los labios de la chica,  
-pero yo no… déjame ir Malfoy,  
-¡Malfoy no! dime Draco, H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e,  
La chica lo miraba azorada, muy nerviosa estaba temblando,  
-no me tengas miedo, le murmuró al oído, por Merlín no quiero que me temas,  
-yo no te tengo miedo, le espetó,  
-vaya por la Gryffindor, le dijo sonriendo,  
-escucha Hermione, sé que no lo habíamos hablado, sé también que esto es muy a las apuradas y te toma de sorpresa, pero quiero que sepas que sabré comprenderte si me desmientes, auque yo tengo la esperanza que no lo hagas, no se, tal vez me ilusioné por la forma en que me defendías, por la manera que le arrojaste el collar a l estúpido de Moddy, o por como me insististe en saber dónde me encontraba, o por como corriste y me salvaste, tal vez me atreví a pensar que por fin alguien se preocupaba por mí, por que sí, sin esperar nada a cambio, y eso hizo que me gustaras más, pero si me desmientes, igual seguiré queriéndote, auque me obliguen a llevar ese collar o auque me manden a Azkaban …  
La chica lo miraba pálida, su corazón se había derretido y tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, protegerlo y decirle que nada malo le iba a pasar… definitivamente Malfoy había ganado su corazón, pero ella era Granger, Hermione Jane Granger, la fea, el patito feo de Gryffindor, la que nadie había besado nunca, la que todos querían de amiga, la que Ron nunca se había fijado, la fea y seguramente el Slytherim le estaba mintiendo descaradamente, ¿cómo alguien tan lindo, sexy, g-a-n-a-d-o-r- como él, se iba a fijar en ella?, era imposible nunca se atrevería ni siquiera a pensarlo, ella era poca cosa para é, y auque estuviera condenado a muerte, seguramente evitar esa muerte lo había llevado a decir tantas mentiras… su corazón la invitaba a amar, pero su cerebro se lo prohibia…  
-mira Malfoy tendrás que convencerme con el tiempo para que yo te crea, por ahora solo sé que te interesa tu pellejo y diciendo esa mentira puedes salvarte, esta bien te voy a ayudar, pero no creo que ni ellos me crean,  
-dime Draco, Hermione, y verás que nos casamos, es un hecho, le dijo sonriendo,  
La chica rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar, sin embargo fue jalada por el rubio,  
- ¿por que no crees que me gustas?, le espetó el chico,  
-¿Por qué es imposible?, le dijo con una triste sonrisa,  
-a ver… dijo Draco y la jaló hacia él volviéndola a besar, el beso fue muy apasionado y ella no pudo resistirse, así que dejó que el chico profundizara su beso…  
-ves Hermione, nada es imposible, le susurró al oído.

Capitulo 14

- ¿por que no crees que me gustas?, le espetó el chico,  
-¿Por qué es imposible?, le dijo con una triste sonrisa,  
-a ver… dijo Draco y la jaló hacia él volviéndola a besar, el beso fue muy apasionado y ella no pudo resistirse, así que dejó que el chico profundizara su beso…  
-ves Hermione, nada es imposible, le susurró al oído.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al despacho de McGonagall, los dos iban silenciosos y pensativos…

Hermione no sabía bien que decir, ella trataría por todos los medios de mentirle lo menos posible, pero a quién quería engañar, decirle que ella era la novia de Malfoy y más aún, que se iban a casar, era una mentira grande como el castillo de Hogwarts, se lo mirara por donde se lo mirase, trató de poner su mente en blanco, no quería pensar mas, por que dentro de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que realmente el chico la quisiera, y si seguía pensando en eso, su cerebro le diría, como si de una poción se tratase, los miles de ingredientes, para demostrar que nunca, pero nunca, alguien como Malfoy se pedía enamorar de ella…

Mientras tanto el rubio seguía pensando la mejor manera de seducirla, a veces le parecía muy ingenua y muy tonta, que caería en la trampa sin mayores esfuerzos, pero cuando la sangre sucia lo analizaba, es decir, cuando dejaba que su cerebro se expresara, veía muy difícil llegar a ella… entonces una sonrisa perversa se deslumbró en su rostro, quién conociera a Malfoy habría acertado al afirmar que una maldad se le acababa de ocurrir, el chico de cara de ángel y mente perversa acababa de encontrar la manera para que la sangre sucia fuera su novia, es más, se casara con él, más aún, la tendría dominada de por vida, era una manera perfecta de dominarla…y un extraño placer se apoderó de su cuerpo al comprender que dominarla, tenerla a su merced, era lo que más había deseado en su vida… tengo que embarazarla, es la perfecta razón, por la cual se casaría conmigo, por lo cual el ministerio me dejaría en paz, por lo cual todos tendrían que aceptarme y luego cuando ya estemos casados, que se prepare, por que la voy a destruir, pensó…

En el despacho de McGonagall…

-adelante, dijo la directora,

Ambos entraron y se sentaron cómo la mujer les indicó,

-bueno ahora que estamos solos, quiero saber ¿qué es eso de que son novios y se van a casar?

La chica no decía nada, entonces de mal modo, Malfoy empezó a hablar,

-veo que Hermione todavía le cuesta contar lo nuestro, dijo cínicamente, en realidad lo que hay para decir es que ya no tengo necesidad de mentir y de fingir un odio hacia ella, al morir mis padres puedo dejar que el sentimiento que le tengo deje de ser reprimido, por eso desde que yo estuve cuidado por ella, nos empezamos a llevar bien, muy bien, tan bien, que nos dimos cuenta de cuanto nos amábamos ¿no es cierto Hermione? Le dijo ya molesto por el hecho que la castaña no había emitido palabra,

-señor Malfoy, le dijo McGonagal, me parece muy posible lo que usted me está diciendo, pero yo quiero tener una charla a solas con su novia, si me permite, le dijo señalándole la puerta,

-sí, claro, contestó confuso,

Antes de irse el rubio se acercó a la chica, la besó tiernamente en los labios, y le susurró

-tranquila Hermione, estoy en tus manos y recuerda "nada es imposible".

Capitulo 15

Antes de irse el rubio se acercó a la chica, la besó tiernamente en los labios, y le susurró

-tranquila Hermione, estoy en tus manos y recuerda "nada es imposible".

-bueno Granger, la escucho, dijo McGonagal tiernamente,

La chica se sentía muy angustiada y es que toda la situación la atormentaba, sin embargo respiró hondo y empezó su relato…

-usted verá, yo nunca tuve novio cuando Draco estaba herido… él estuvo en mi cuarto, yo lo cuidaba hasta que despertó,

-sí, lo se, le dijo McGonagal para ver si se tranquilizaba,

-él dice que me quiere, que yo le gusto, que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí pero…a decir verdad yo no se que creer, usted sabe, siempre creí que mi padre era la persona más honesta de este mundo, que amaba a mi mamá, siempre le decía que la quería, le regalaba flores, bombones, y resultó ser que desde hacía diez años la engañaba con la secretaria la recepcionista del consultorio de ambos y para colmo se hacía la amiga de mi madre, y nos venimos a enterar que Rody su pequeño hijo es mi medio hermano,

-lo sé Granger y lo siento,

-por eso le digo directora, Draco siempre me trato mal, y yo creía que él era un desgraciado…pero si no es así, si me confundo como lo hice con mi padre, y si realmente ahora me quiere, por eso cuando lo dijo, el que quería ser mi novio…desconfié, y luego pensé tan fea soy que no se pueda enamorar de mí,

-claro que no!! ¿Granger, como puede pensar eso?,

-a mi nunca nadie…por eso lo acepté, concluyó,

-por supuesto hizo lo correcto, le dijo McGonagal, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿que siente usted por él?

-Draco es muy lindo, dijo colorada, y cuando se me acerca y me susurra en el oído, mi corazón late aceleradamente y no es de miedo,

-claro que no, la interrumpió la directora que a esas instancias ya estaba acalorada, está claro que a usted él también le atrae, sin una palabra más, ustedes para nosotros los del ministerio, son novios formales,

Hermione respiró, había salido todo bien y después de todo no había mentido tanto,

-puede retirarse Granger, y felicitaciones.

Al salir del despacho encontró al rubio sentado en una banca agarrándose la cabeza con las manos,

-Malfoy, ya podemos irnos, le espetó,

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?,

-todo está bien, ya somos novios formales para el ministerio,

Draco no lo podía creer, por fin la estúpida esa había hecho algo bien, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y la besó como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía,

-Malfoy, quiero pedirte algo, dijo la chica colorada luego de semejante beso,

-dime H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e,

-D-r-a-c-o, no quiero que Harry y Ron se enteren, no por ahora,

-pero si ya mucha gente lo sabe, contestó el chico,

-lo se, pero trataremos de que no se enteren ¿si?

-sabes que no puedo negarte nada, le dijo seductoramente, a lo que la castaña sonrió,

-vamos a nuestras próximas clases, dijo la chica,

-hay cerebrito, ya pensando en estudiar, esta bien entonces acá nos separamos, le dijo el rubio y se fue con un chau…

Hermione lo miraba marcharse, a veces él era tan apasionado y otras era como si ella no existiera, ¿qué querías Hermione que te bese de nuevo?, se preguntó, sí, él ya era importante para ella, no tanto como Ron, pero sí era importante…

En los pasillos de Hogwarts…

-dónde vas tan apurado, le preguntaron Pansy y Blaise, que salían a su encuentro,

-es que no quería llegar tarde…

-Draky, dónde esta el collar, ya no te protege la sangre sucia,

-sí mi primorcito, la impura es mi pasaporte hacia la libertad, la muy estúpida acaba de convencer a todo el ministerio que soy su novio un tipo de fiar, así que olvídate del maldito collar ya no me lo pondrán nunca más,

-bien por ti, amor, le dijo besándolo profundamente, cosa que el rubio respondió,

-¿pero ella solo te ayuda o?…preguntó Blaise,

-mi querido amigo, a la sangre sucia Granger, la tengo en un puño, ya suspira por mí, y en pocos días estará loca por mí tan loca que nos casaremos, dijo sonriendo,

-tú estas mal de la cabeza, que vas a hacer con ella cuando ya no te sirva, seguirás siendo su esposo, le dijo Zabini,

-no amigo, mi cabeza funciona muy bien, y ¿a quién le importa que pase con Granger después? Una sangre sucia menos, rió,

-claro amor, la dejas y te casas conmigo, agregó Pansy a lo que el rubio sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CAPITULO 16

-tú estas mal de la cabeza, que vas a hacer con ella cuando ya no te sirva, seguirás siendo su esposo, le dijo Zabini,

-no amigo, mi cabeza funciona muy bien, y ¿a quién le importa que pase con Granger después? Una sangre sucia menos, rió,

-claro amor, la dejas y te casas conmigo, agregó Pansy a lo que el rubio sonrió.

Hermione no vió a Draco en todo ese día, tampoco los días siguientes ya no estaban unidos por el collar y ella no sabía que era de la vida de "su novio" .

Una semana después…

-Gryffindor dará su fiesta anual hoy por la noche, Herms, no digas que no lo sabías, le reprochaba Ron ante la cara de sorpresa del castaña,

-te juro que no me acordaba,

-pero Herms, es una fiesta de disfraces, y en parejas, le dijo Ginny, ¿cómo no sabes que te vas a poner?,

-lo siento se me olvidó, de última no bajo y listo, no me gustan mucho las fiestas, dijo la castaña,

-¿pero tienes pareja?, le preguntó Ron,

La castaña se quedó muda,

-yo voy con Harry, que tal tú con Ron, le dijo Ginny tratando de ayudar a su amiga y a su hermano,

Hermione se puso tan colorada que Ron al verla así supuso que Ginny la avía puesto en un aprieto y espetó,

-lo lamento Herms, pero yo ya tengo pareja, dijo el chico y se fue apenado,

La castaña sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, y Ginny se puso pálida,

-disculpa Herms no sabía que él,

-esta bien Ginny, es lógico que Ron tenga pareja, tiene medio Hogwarts detrás de él, dijo fingiendo una risita,

-no es cierto, afirmó Ginny, se divide el mujerío con las que andan atrás de Harry mi n-o-v-i-o y no olvidemos las que andan atrás del hermoso-sexy-mujeriego-arrogante-bombonazo de Malfoy, que esas sí se las traen,

Malfoy la castaña pensó en él, ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba viva, se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba, pensó tristemente, estaba absorta pensando en él y en Ron y su pareja, cuando alguien la llamó,

-Granger,

La chica se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de s-u n-o-v-i-o,

-Malfoy, hola le dijo,

El chico, la jalo dentro de una habitación vacía y la acorraló contra la pared,

-no te importo nada, no es cierto, le dijo furioso,

-¿que? Le contestó asombrada la chica,

-eso que no nos vimos en una semana y ni siquiera…

-escucha, lo interrumpió Hermione, yo no tenía por que buscarte si tú…

-yo estuve enfermo, le espetó cínicamente, y mi novia ni siquiera…

-yo, no pensé, titubeó la castaña, tú me podías haber mandado a buscar, ¿no?,

-está bien, suponemos que yo tenía que mandarte a buscar, pero no es así, la próxima vez, vas a la sala y preguntas por mí, ¿entendido?,

-sí, pero…

-olvídalo, no quiero discutir, le dijo mientras la empezaba a besar,

-¿qué te pasó? ¿De qué enfermaste?,

-no fue nada, hablemos de esta noche,

-si, dijo ella,

-me imagino que me vas a invitar a la fiesta de tu casa, dijo el rubio,

-claro, contestó ella, todos están invitados,

-serás mi pareja ¿no? dijo levantando una ceja,

-sí, en realidad no pensaba ir… es que no me acordaba y no tengo traje,

-tenemos que ir, le espeto, todos los profesores estarán pendientes de nosotros, y por el traje no te preocupes le digo a Pansy que te preste uno, ella tiene una colección,

-de acuerdo, dijo Hermione,

Draco la volvió a besar como para que no se olvidara que era su novia,

-luego te mando el vestido, yo estaré disfrazado de… bueno sorpresa, no voy a decírtelo, dijo pícaramente,

Ambos sonrieron y Draco se fue hacia las mazmorras,

-y qué excusa le pusiste por no haberte acordado de ella en toda esta semana, le espetó Zabini,

-mi querido amigo, tienes que ser listo, obviamente le eché toda la culpa a ella para que no empezara a reprocharme, y la muy estúpida hasta casi me pide perdón, dijo riendo a más no poder,

-eres un desgraciado, le dijo Zabini,

-gracias, Blaise por el cumplido, ha esta noche estamos invitados a su fiesta, dile a Pansy que vaya contigo, y que me mande un disfraz, el más feo que tenga, total en la sangre sucia no se va a lucir, así yo se lo doy, la infeliz se olvidó del baile y no tiene ninguno, no vez que es anormal, todas las chicas están deseando curtir en el baile y esta se olvida,

-vas a aprovecharte de ella, le preguntó el moreno,

-como que me llamo Draco Malfoy.

CAPITULO 17

-gracias, Blaise por el cumplido, ¡ha!! esta noche estamos invitados a su fiesta, dile a Pansy que vaya contigo, y que me mande un disfraz, el más feo que tenga, total en la sangre sucia no se va a lucir, así yo se lo doy, la infeliz se olvidó del baile y no tiene ninguno, no vez que es anormal, todas las chicas están deseando curtir en el baile y esta se olvida,

-vas a aprovecharte de ella, le preguntó el moreno,

-como que me llamo Draco Malfoy.

Viernes a la noche 23 hs baile sala común de Gryffindor…

Minutos antes…Hermione había recibido una caja roja con una nota que decía:

Hermione,

Te mando el disfraz, que me dio Pansy, es de una "diablita" se que te quedará genial, me dijo que no te preocupes que lo hechizó para que se ajuste a tu medida y lo mismo hizo con las botas, nos vemos en tu sala en dos horas a las 24hs voy a ir, te lo aviso para que no bajes antes y estés sola, bueno es decir sin mí, nos vemos…

Tu novio

La chica sonrió, era una linda carta la tomó y la guardó en una caja que era de su abuela, era de esas cajas antiguas pintadas a mano, dónde la castaña guardaba cosas de valor, valor sentimental claro, Draco hubiera tirado todo eso sin pensarlo, pero la castaña a esa altura de su vida esto no lo sabía… o mejor dicho no quería saberlo…

-cuando vas a bajar, le preguntó Ginny,

-en un rato es que mi pareja llega más tarde, le contestó la castaña,

-bueno me voy a cambiar, dijo Ginny ilusionada, voy de indiecita una india sexy, aclaró,

-yo de diablita, dijo la castaña y en su voz también había ilusión,

Hermione miró el reloj faltaban más de tres cuartos de hora para la media noche entonces pensó que era tiempo de empezar a vestirse, el baño de inmersión que se había dado la había relajado, estaba tranquila y segura que iba a ser su noche,

-vamos Hermione, tu puedes ser amada, se repetía en voz alta, no eres tan fea con un poco de maquillaje todo se soluciona, entonces abrió la caja y sacó un diminuto traje que constaba de un corpiño con corsé, un mini short, un cinturón, botas largas hasta las rodillas y una capa todo color rojo, completaba unas medias de red negras, un tridente, un pequeño antifaz negro y una bincha con cuernos de diablo roja, el atuendo le pareció bien hasta que se lo puso, de inmediato todo se ajustó a su cuerpo, el corsé subía considerablemente su busto que de por sí no era pequeño, es decir un 95 para su cuerpo era exuberante, el short dejaba ver sus nalgas envueltas en la media de red, pero lo que más le dificultaba eran las botas, tenían una enorme plataforma y ella jamás había caminado en algo así, se maquilló era increíble lo que hacía en su cara el maquillaje, ella estaba dispuesta a todo, así que cubrió sus carnosos labios de un labial rojo intenso, y delineó sus ojos con negro, aumentando también el volumen de las pestañas con rimel,

-ya está dijo mirándose al espejo por última vez, la imagen que veía era muy audaz, pero después de todo "su novio", le había enviado el traje, así que se puso el toque que faltaba su perfume favorito, uno que olía a vainilla, y salió hacia la sala de baile…

Draco hacía un tiempito que había llegado lo hizo unos cuantos minutos antes de lo dicho para evitar cualquier desencuentro, sobretodo evitar que Potty y la comadreja se adueñaran de "su novia", estaba vestido de pirata, con una chaqueta de cuero arriba de una camisa a cuadros remangada, unos pantalones ajustados negros y el parche en uno de sus grises ojos, completaba su atuendo con una espada y cuchillos en su cintura, el rubio hablaba con Blaise y Pansy cuando advirtió que un grupo de hombres y mujeres estaban mirando y murmurando hacia las escaleras, entonces la vió, la castaña se aferraba a la baranda subida a sus botas rojas…

-está para el crimen, dijo Zabini, al verla,

La chica le hizo un saludo con la mano a Draco, al que reconoció por su larga cabellera rubia, y por estar con Zabini y Pansy, y empezó a bajar las escalera, su andar era caótico, le costaba muchísimo caminar con esos zancos,

-¿para el crimen?, le contestó Draco, furioso, yo la veo p-a-t-e-t-i-c-a,

Pansy largó una carcajada mientras Zabini seguía admirando a la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza,

Draco miraba a su alrededor y no había alumno que no estuviera mirando a "su novia" pero lo que lo colmó fue como la comadreja dejaba a su acompañante para ir hacia la castaña,

-Herms, estás hermosa, le dijo Ron,

-gracias, Ron, tú también, tu traje de vampiro te queda muy bien, pero, ¿dónde está Lavander?

-ha!! Ella esta con unos amigos, su traje es de angelito, dijo el muchacho,

Hermione rodó los ojos, si algo no era Lavander era precisamente un angelito…

-que bien Ron, yo estoy de diablita, le dijo riendo,

-bueno, serás la diablita más buena que conozco, dijo el chico,

-Hermione, te ves hermosa, dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura, mientras la apartaba del pelirrojo,

-Malfoy que haces, gritó Ron,

Harry que se encontraba cerca fue hasta ellos…

-nada, W-e-a-s-l-e-y siseo, ella es mi pareja.

CAPITULO 18

-Hermione, te ves hermosa, dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura, mientras la apartaba del pelirrojo,

-Malfoy que haces, gritó Ron,

Harry que se encontraba cerca fue hasta ellos…

-nada, W-e-a-s-l-e-y siseo, ella es mi pareja.

-¡no es cierto!, verdad Herms, negó el pelirrojo al instante mirando desesperadamente los ojos de Hermione, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, en realidad no podía ser cierto,

- sí es verdad, afirmó la chica, yo no opino sobre ella, dijo señalando al angelito, tú no opines sobre Draco,

El rubio miraba la escena muy divertido, no obstante tenía agarrada a la chica frenéticamente de la cintura…

-Draco, desde cuando llamas a Malfoy por el nombre, agregó Harry,

-desde que es mi pareja de baile, dijo ella simplemente,

-Herms es Malfoy, le dijo Ron desesperado, no puedes ser su pareja,

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

-sabes que Ron, ni tú ni Harry me invitaron para venir, ni siquiera se interesaron en saber con quien vendría, que se suponía que tenía que venir sola, o directamente no venir para no hacer un papelón sola,

-con cualquiera menos con él, dijo Ron,

-pero resulta que D-r-a-c-o fue el único que me invitó, y yo acepté su invitación, si a ustedes no les p-a-r-e-c-e, es su problema no el mío,

-vamos Draco, dijo la castaña jalando al muchacho de ahí,

Ambos cruzaron la pista de baile agarrados por la cintura, en realidad si el rubio no la llevaba bien amarrada, Hermione se hubiera caído unas cuantas veces…

-me pareció, o tú tienes algo que ver con la comadreja, le espetó Draco ni bien llegaron a la barra dónde se servía algo de beber,

La castaña se puso colorada,

-no, nada, le dijo,

-pero te hubiera gustado, le recriminó,

-no veo por que lo dices, ellos son mis amigos, dijo la chica de forma no muy convincente,

-más bien te la pasaste recriminando que no te hayan invitado ellos,

-no, entendiste mal, tengo sed, dijo la castaña para cambiar la conversación,

Draco se dio vuelta y pidió dos wisky de fuego, Zabini que había escuchado todo fue hacia él,

-¿celoso, Malfoy?, le preguntó,

-no seas idiota, contestó,

-uy uy uy, también agresivo, rió el moreno,

-me fastidia que la imbesil le ruegue a esos fantoches,

-déjame decirte, que Granger es el comentario de todos los mayorcitos y no te digo lo que le harían,

-manga de infelices, pues dile que en unos años, se las regalo,

-créeme, que si logras tu cometido tal vez ya no la quieras regalar,

-sueña, Zabini, pareciera que no me conoces, cuando te digo que la detesto, no significa que no la quiero ver, significa que si pudiera la mataría con mis propias manos,

El moreno ya no le contestó, lo conocía bien y tal vez no quería darse cuenta que Malfoy era peor de lo que él creía, mucho peor…

Draco tomó los dos vasos, si le dio uno a la castaña, Hermione tomó un trago y empezó a toser,

-¿que es?, preguntó la chica,

-Wisky de fuego, respondió el rubio…

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pista…

Ron estaba aturdido, sin darse cuenta, se la había entregado a Malfoy, se la había entregado en bandeja de plata, ¿por qué, no la invitó a ella?, ¿por que no la besó cuando podía?, ¿por que era tan cobarde?,¿ por que no la iba a buscar y se la llevaba de allí?... porque a veces no hacemos lo que deseamos y dejamos que el tiempo nos pase por encima, si ellos se hubieran sincerado en su momento, hubieran sido muy felices, sin embargo, para desdicha de ambos ese día fue el principio de todo, y Ron decidió vaya a saber por qué, no hacer nada y quedarse con su "angelito".

CAPITULO 19

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pista…

Ron estaba aturdido, sin darse cuenta, se la había entregado a Malfoy, se la había entregado en bandeja de plata, ¿por qué, no la invitó a ella?, ¿por que no la besó cuando podía?, ¿por que era tan cobarde?,¿ por que no la iba a buscar y se la llevaba de allí?... porque a veces no hacemos lo que deseamos y dejamos que el tiempo nos pase por encima, si ellos se hubieran sincerado en su momento, hubieran sido muy felices, sin embargo, para desdicha de ambos ese día fue el principio de todo, y Ron decidió vaya a saber por qué, no hacer nada y quedarse con su "angelito".

-si no sabes tomar Wisky te lo cambio, le dijo Draco tratándola despectivamente,

-no está bien, es que es un poco fuerte, dijo la chica y se lo tomó de un sorbo,

El rubio estaba contento, pronto se marearía y sería más fácil convencerla,

-¿vamos a bailar? Le preguntó Hermione luego de un tiempo que ambos estuvieron callados, ese silencio la ponía nerviosa y prefería bailar un poco,

-está bien pero vallamos al salón de abajo,

-¿hay otro salón abajo? Preguntó la chica,

-sí ves esas escaleras llevan a un a gran salón dónde se encuentran todos bailando, creo que hasta tus amiguitos fueron para allá,

Hermione no le gustó el tono con que nombraba a sus amigos pero no quiso discutir, ya se los diría más adelante,

Empezaron a caminar hacia la escalera, cuando bajaban la chica pudo advertir que el salón era mágicamente inmenso y que todos se daban vuelta al ver su traje, no supo si por los nervios o que, pero Hermione trastabilló con sus altas botas, Draco al sentir que la chica caía la trató de sostener, pero él, estaba del lado dónde no había baranda por lo cual no pudo aferrarse a nada y termino cayendo de cola junto a su "diablita" diez escalones más abajo, ante la carcajada de todos,

Draco se levantó de inmediato, no podía creer que a él le hubiera pasado eso,

-¡que mujer estúpida!!, le espetó a la chica mientras la jalaba para que se levantara de inmediato, Hermione lo hizo con mucha dificultad, no obstante se reía de su propia caída, a lo que el rubio la zamarreó, llevándose la de la pista de baile de forma inmediata para los jardines dónde no había casi nadie,

-estás enojado, fue un accidente, le dijo la castaña,

-ni siquiera te fijaste que todos se nos reían, le espetó con furia,

-bueno sí, es que yo no sé caminar con estas cosas, dijo señalando las botas,

-se puede saber ¿qué es lo que sabes hacer? Le dijo con rencor,

Hermione no le contestó, Draco se veía furioso, la castaña empezó a dudar del supuesto amor del chico hacia ella…

Draco que era una persona sumamente astuta, vió en los ojos de la chica esa desilusión, si hubiera intentado leer su mente no lo hubiera visto más claro, entonces de inmediato cambió su actitud…

Draco empezó a reír, reía a más no poder,

-vamos, ríe tu también, debemos haber sido todo un espectáculo,

Hermione se sonrió, -¿no estás enojado entonces?,

-claro que no… fue un accidente, ¿no? dijo mientras seguía riendo…-además no podría enojarme contigo, tú ya lo sabes,

Hermione se quedó callada, ella siempre era muy desconfiada con respecto a ella misma, es decir, siempre dudaba de que alguien la quisiera, tal vez por eso, cansada de darse cuenta, lo sola que estaba, decidió confiar, confiar en él, en la persona equivocada…

El efecto del alcohol estaba haciéndose notar en la chica, por lo cual, Draco la empezó a encaminar hacia uno de los salones vacíos…

-para donde vamos, le dijo risueña,

-te tengo una sorpresa,

-me encantan las sorpresas, dijo ella ilusionada,

-mi sorpresa te va a encantar, le siseó el rubio cínicamente,

Ella le sonrió tiernamente, a cualquiera esa sonrisa le hubiera conmovido, esa chica le hubiera conmovido, era dulce, era buena, era leal y confiaba en él, cualquiera hubiera repasado mentalmente sus planes y se hubiera arrepentido, a cualquiera le hubiera dado lástima dañar a alguien así, pero ese no era el caso de él, no era el caso de Draco Malfoy.

CAPITULO 20

Ella le sonrió tiernamente, a cualquiera esa sonrisa le hubiera conmovido, esa chica le hubiera conmovido, era dulce, era buena, era leal y confiaba en él, cualquiera hubiera repasado mentalmente sus planes y se hubiera arrepentido, a cualquiera le hubiera dado lástima dañar a alguien así, pero ese no era el caso de él, no era el caso de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no podía parar de reír, auque se daba cuenta que cada vez se alejaban más de los demás alumnos, cuando llegaron a un salón, más cercano a las mazmorras que a la sala Gryffindor, Draco introdujo a la chica en uno de los salones de su antiguo profesor Snape, el rubio conocía muy bien esos salones llenos de pasadizos, estaba seguro que Lupín ni idea tenía de todo lo oculto en aquellas paredes, tanto Snape, como el viejo loco se habían llevado el secreto a la tumba, auque él y su padre Lucius, los conocían a la perfección, siguió llevando a la chica por innumerables recovecos hasta que llegaron a la sala principal, era una confortable habitación con una chimenea que se encendió en cuanto ambos entraron, era muy lujosa y lo que más se destacaba era una enorme cama matrimonial…

-dónde estamos, preguntó la chica asustada,

-es mi sorpresa, acá estaremos solos, sin nadie que nos interrumpa, le siseó el chico mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello,

Esta situación hubiera enloquecido a cualquiera de las admiradoras del rubio, pero a la castaña la aterró,

-es una habitación muy linda, dijo colorada, pero estamos muy lejos…

-y solos, vamos nena, relájate,

¿nena?, desde cuando Malfoy le decía nena, eso no andaba bien, pensaba la chica

-no puedo, lo siento, dijo separándolo de ella,

Draco la miró asombrado, nadie nunca antes lo había frenado de esa manera, ¿acaso la impura rechazaba sus encantos?, pensaba,

Entonces se acercó y empezó a besarla, lo hacía tan suavemente, que de a poco la mente de Hermione dejó de analizar lo bueno o malo de la situación, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando el chico la empezó a desvestir… primero la capa, luego…maldijo mil veces a Pansy por haber elegido ese traje para la castaña, además de ser demasiado provocativo, era espantosamente dificultoso para sacárselo, más aún si pretendía que ella no lo advirtiera, pero esa materia Draco Malfoy la había rendido hace mucho tiempo, y con una maestría absoluta se deshizo del odioso mini short, y de las medias, la castaña parecía estar obnubilada con los besos del chico sumado a la bebida que definitivamente le había ganado la batalla, por eso y por que por primera vez en su vida no quiso pensar lo malo, se dejo llevar hasta la cama dónde el hambriento rubio la había llevado casi sin darse cuenta, el chico estaba encima de ella y ambos se besaban apasionadamente, Draco comenzó a desvestirse, la tenía ahí, justo dónde él quería y una sonrisa perversa salió de sus labios, -caíste, perra, pensó- mientras entre besos y caricias la penetraba delicadamente al principio, para una vez ya dentro de ella envestirla sin piedad, Hermione pegó un grito al darse cuenta del sometimiento, el chico se disculpó echándole la culpa al deseo, pero ni siquiera se molestó en consolarla una vez realizado su cometido se fue de ella para quedarse acostado a su lado sin emitir palabra alguna, ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, él pudo advertir que la chica llorisqueaba, entonces la miró con odio y le espetó, -ya eres mía- , ella se enjugó las lágrimas y se empezó a vestir, él dejó que se vistiera sin siquiera mirarla, luego de un rato,

-¿a Dónde vas Hermione?,

-voy a mi sala, le dijo sin mirarlo,

-parece que no te gustó mi sorpresa, burló,

-no fuiste muy gentil,

Draco tenía ganas de decirle que con una sangre sucia como ella jamás sería gentil, pero su astucia volvió a ganarle a su odio, entonces con una sonrisa patética, se acercó a la chica y la empezó a besar…


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CAPITULO 21

-¿a Dónde vas Hermione?,

-voy a mi sala, le dijo sin mirarlo,

-parece que no te gustó mi sorpresa, burló,

-no fuiste muy gentil,

Draco tenía ganas de decirle que con una sangre sucia como ella jamás sería gentil, pero su astucia volvió a ganarle a su odio, entonces con una sonrisa patética, se acercó a la chica y la empezó a besar…

Ella se resintió separándose decididamente, el rubio pensó mejor no forzarla total ya había echo lo que él quería, con el paso del tiempo y un buen comportamiento de su parte, volvería a caer, de última tenía como presionarla, podía amenazarla con decirle a sus dos guardaespaldas que habían echo el amor, eso era algo que le había pedido encarecidamente que sus fieles amigos no se enteraran…así que ese era su punto débil y él lo iba a usar…

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontraron a unas pocas parejas, las cuales estaban muy ocupadas besuqueándose, por lo que no le prestaron mayor atención a los recién llegados, sin embargo Draco pudo divisar entre los más concentrados, a un pelirrojo con una angelita desprovista de algunas piezas de su traje,

-pero tu amigo sí que la está pasando bien, le dijo mordazmente señalando a la pareja...

Hermione miró a Ron y sintió un dolor muy grande en su pecho, a pesar de estar con Malfoy, ella seguía esperanzada con el pelirrojo, pero luego de semejante escena nunca más se atrevería a pensar en el chico como en su amor…inconcientemente la castaña se tomó el pecho, el rubio sonrió, le acababa de dar el golpe de gracia, ella sabía que no era importante para el Weasley, por lo tanto él era lo único que tenía…

La dejó en la puerta de su habitación, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente,

-gracias Herms, le dijo y se fue,

La castaña lo miró ir, no sabía que pensar de Malfoy, a veces tierno, a veces despiadado, entró en su cuarto y se sentó en su cama,

-bueno al final Draco por lo menos piensa en mí, si no quien le quedaba…

Pensó en su mamá, ella era incondicional suya, auque en los últimos tiempos se veía sin fuerzas abatida, entonces pensó en Harry, era un buen amigo, nada más, él tenía sus propios problemas con Ginny, pensó en su padre desgraciado…

Flash back,

-cómo le hiciste eso a mamá, le reprochaba a su padre,

-soy joven todavía quiero vivir mi vida,

-por eso la engañaste con Gladis desde hace diez años, y encima tienes un hijo con ella,

-sí tengo un hijo, con ella, un hijo de Gladis, un hijo varón al que amo, un hijo n-o-r-m-a-l no r-a-r-o como tú…

Fin de Flash back

Como le había dolido esas palabras, se volvió a frotar el pecho y volvió a recordar…

Flash back 2,

-¿pero tienes pareja?, le preguntó Ron,

La castaña se quedó muda,

-yo voy con Harry, que tal tú con Ron, le dijo Ginny tratando de ayudar a su amiga y a su hermano,

Hermione se puso tan colorada que Ron al verla así supuso que Ginny la había puesto en un aprieto y espetó,

-lo lamento Herms, pero yo ya tengo pareja, dijo el chico y se fue apenado,

Fin de Flash back 2,

Se quedó dormida pensando, que a nadie le importaba, los hechos lo confirmaban, si personas tan importantes para ella como su padre y Ron, la habían despreciado, podía soportar las dudas de Draco, después de todo parece el mas sincero…

La semana volvió a pasar sin muchos acontecimientos, el rubio le dedicaba alguna que otra mirada desde su mesa de Slytherim y la castaña le respondía, pero hacia fin de semana…

Hermione y Draco fueron citados por Minerva McGonagal, ella quería saber cómo iba el romance de los chicos así que Draco durante ese día tuvo que hacer buena letra,

-¿que querrá la vieja metiche?, le preguntaba Draco a Hermione cuando la había atrapado en medio de un corredor,

-Draco!! No hables así de la directora, le reprochó la chica,

-está bien, pero recuerda que de ésta pareja tú eres la educada no yo, le dijo acercándose a los labios mientras besaba despacito su boca,

-ya veo, tú eres el cavernícola, de la p-a-r-e-j-a reafirmó la chica, por eso te comportas con migo como lo haces, depende de cuanto necesites mi ayuda, le recriminó,

Draco puso cara de ofendido,

-mira, por mí nos casamos hoy mismo y nos vamos a mi casa mañana, tú eres la que babea por ese p-o-b-r-e-t-o-n idiota, que hace que me enfurezca, vamos Herms, dile a McGonagal que nos casamos y nos vamos,

-no, claro que no, todavía no nos recibimos, además yo no hablé nunca de casarnos, dijo ella anonadada,

-ves, tú no me quieres y luego me echas la culpa,

-no es así, pero es muy pronto, yo pienso ser auror y para eso me tengo que recibir, no se si…

-¿no sabes si me quieres? Le preguntó,

Maldita perra, auror vas a ser, sobre mi cadáver, en cuanto nos casemos te obligo a abandonar todo, recuerda que en el mundo mágico el varón tiene más derechos, sobre la mujer y sobre todo los hijos, pensaba,

-no es que no te quiera, le dijo la chica que ya no podía pensar más obnubilada por las caricias y los arrumacos que su novio le brindaba en medio del pasillo…

CAPITULO 22

Maldita perra, auror vas a ser, sobre mi cadáver, en cuanto nos casemos te obligo a abandonar todo, recuerda que en el mundo mágico el varón tiene más derechos, sobre la mujer y sobre todo los hijos, pensaba,

-no es que no te quiera, le dijo la chica que ya no podía pensar más obnubilada por las caricias y los arrumacos que su novio le brindaba en medio del pasillo…

La charla con McGonagal fue simple, Hermione se ocupó de contar lo feliz que era y la directora volvió a aprobar la relación, Draco se fue contento del despacho y todos felices…

El sexy muchacho se encargó de envolver a su prometida en dos ocasiones más, según las probabilidades de su experiencia y sabiduría sobre el tema, si quería embarazarla al no saber el siclo menstrual de la chica, con tener relaciones cada diez días a lo largo del mes, era suficiente por lo menos para tener más en claro cual era el período de ovulación de la castaña, sí fue que en esas dos ocasiones se encargó de someterla cariñosamente, forzándose a ser lo más caballero que la situación le permitía…

-te encontraste de nuevo con Granger, le preguntaba Zabini al encontrarlo cerca de las mazmorras a altas horas de la noche,

-sí, vengo de hacerla feliz, burló el rubio,

-sigues pensando en embarazarla,

-por supuesto, créeme es la mejor jugada,

-ya estás "perdonado" por la vieja, no te parece que ya puedes dejarla,

-claro que no!! auque me firmen la libertad… esa, me las paga,

-vamos, Draco, sabes perfectamente que ella no hizo más que ayudarte, no entiendo tu odio,

-sabes, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, solo sé que me enferma mirarla, que no la soporto y que quiero humillarla, hundirla, acabar con ella…

-¿por que? ¿Qué te hizo?,

-nacer eso es suficiente,

Zabini lo miró con desprecio, no lo entendía por lo que trató de molestarlo,

-yo estoy feliz que haya nacido, creo que te la pediré prestada, cada vez esa chica me gusta más, me tiene loco,

El rubio enfureció…

-ni lo sueñes, le gritó, ella es mía, y no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite, para su desgracia siempre estará conmigo, entendiste, siempre…

Tres semanas después…

Hermione estaba preocupada, su ciclo menstrual se había retrasado y eso era algo que a ella nunca le había pasado…

-Ginny, te puedo hacer una pregunta, le dijo a la pelirroja,

-dime Herms,

-es algo… sobre… es que yo…

-por Merlín chica, dime de una vez que te pasa hace días que estas rara,

La cara de la castaña era rojo fuego, la pelirroja supo al instante de que se trataba…

-es por tu noviazgo con el muñeco de Malfoy, le dijo con desparpajo,

-Gin, él es mi novio,

-ya lo sé, te propuso acostarse y tu no sabes…le decía burlonamente,

-sí yo sé, le dijo ofuscada, la castaña estaba cansada que la traten de tonta,

-ohhhh, ya lo hicieron??,

-no es de eso…

-no importa dime si ya lo hicieron, recuerda que yo soy tu amiga…

-ya sé eres mi única amiga, le contestó la chica, -y...sí ya lo hicimos,

Ginny se quedó pasmada…

-miren a la mosquita muerta, se tiró al mejor partido de todo Hogwarts…

-Ginny, gritó la chica,

-que es lo que quieres preguntar, entonces, dijo la pelirroja,

-es común, bueno yo soy muy regular…

-Herms, te cuidaste, te pusiste protector, o él usó forro,

-bueno no…

-¿no que? Dijo Ginny casi histérica,

-yo no me cuidé, Draco iba a usar él, pero… le resulto…

-incómodo, ¡Herms!! todos dicen lo mismo, que se mueran con su incomodidad pero con el forro puesto, por si no lo sabes te puedes agarrar muchas enfermedades, más con un play boy como él, que anduvo con todo Hogwarts,

La castaña se puso, mal la pelirroja supo que la había embarrado…

-escucha Herms, tienes que cuidarte, por tí y por él, sabes en la primera relación también puedes quedar embarazada, auque no te asustes, que es lógico que al ser reciente tu primera vez tengas un pequeño atraso,

Hermione le sonrió, Ginny podía ser muy dulce cuando lo quería y ella sabía que el regaño de su amiga se lo tenía merecido, prefirió pensar que nada ocurriría…

-si mañana no me indispongo…

-prométeme que iras a ver a Madame Pomfrey, dijo la chica,

-no, me moriría de vergüenza,

-Herms yo ya me hice ese análisis cuatro veces, y siempre me dio negativo y nunca tuve vergüenza,

-¿Ginny cuatro veces?,

-tu sabes todos los hombres son iguales a Harry tampoco le gusta usar…eso,

-y tú me dices…

-ya se Herms, yo no soy la más indicada, pero me gustó retarte una vez, le dijo la pelirroja muerta de risa, y riendo las dos se fueron a la sala común para dormir y empezar un nuevo día…

Al día siguiente…

Hermione se decidió en ir a la enfermería, por el camino se cruzó con su novio,

-a dónde vas tan temprano, preguntó el chico,

-a la enfermería,

-qué te ocurre,

La chica titubeo,

Es mi ciclo…dijo roja,

-ohhh entiendo, no te indispusiste, vamos de Pomfrey yo te acompaño.

CAPITULO 23

Al día siguiente…

Hermione se decidió en ir a la enfermería, por el camino se cruzó con su novio,

-a dónde vas tan temprano, preguntó el chico,

-a la enfermería,

-qué te ocurre,

La chica titubeo,

Es mi ciclo…dijo roja,

-ohhh entiendo, no te indispusiste, vamos de Pomfrey yo te acompaño.

Fueron hasta la enfermería sin hablar nada, al llegar escucharon una voz, la de la medimaga…

-¿quien me está buscando?, pase,

Draco iba a entrar con ella, pero la castaña lo paró,

-deja entro sola, el rubio sin importarle se quedó sentado,

Hermione estaba roja acababa de explicarle a la medimaga que había mantenido una relación sexual sin protección, por lo cual se ganó una reprimenda de la mujer…

-me extraña Granger, siendo usted la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, no halla tenido la precaución de usar protección a la hora de tener sexo, le recriminó enfadada la mujer,

Hermione no le contestó, ni ella misma se perdonaba el descuido…

-¿usted vino sola, Granger?,

-no mi novio está afuera, la chica seguía roja, cómo le costaba hablar de ese tema, y como le costaba darle al rubio la categoría de novio, como si en ella tener uno fuera imposible,

-dígale que entre, le ordenó la mujer,

La chica lo fue a llamar, Draco entró perezosamente, y la cara de madame Pomfrey se transformó,

-ha usted, Malfoy, de nuevo por acá,

El chico la fulminó con la mirada y Hermione entendió que la medimaga estaba harta de hacerle tes de embarazo a sus conquistas…

La medimaga sin dejarse intimidar tomó el brazo de la chica y extrajo una muestra de sangre,

-en una hora vuelvan por el resultado, le espetó,

Salieron sin decirse nada, hasta que Draco harto de la situación, comenzó a atacar a la castaña,

-seguro que ahora estas así por la metiche esa, le espetó,

-así cómo?? Yo no estoy de ninguna manera, le dijo de manera altiva,

-vamos, la medimaga dio a entender, o eres tonta y no te diste cuenta,

-me dí perfectamente cuenta que no es la primera vez que te encuentras en esta situación, me gustaría saber padre de cuantos hijos eres,

-de ninguno, por supuesto, dijo indignado, lo que a mí me parece es que estas buscando algo para pelear…

-yo no busco nada, tú sacaste el tema, la castaña ya empezaba a lagrimear… que abortaron a caso, o es …

-nunca ningún examen dio positivo, así que nadie abortó ni tengo ningún hijo, sabes por que?? Por que yo siempre me cuidaba, no iba a tener un hijo de esas perras, y si tu estás embarazada, es por que yo quiero, y por que no me cuidé, y por que si estas esperando un hijo mío le espetó furioso, o nos casamos o me das la tenencia,

-oye es hijo mío también, y puedo ser madre soltera,

-claro que no!! no vas a privar a mi hijo de su padre, yo me quiero casar, si tú no quieres me lo entregas a mí,

Draco estaba furioso, Pomfrey lo había sacado de sus cabales, ese no era el plan, no podía pelear con ella antes del matrimonio, por lo cual cambió de estrategia,

-veo que no quieres un hijo mío, le espetó suavemente,

-no es eso, es que tú a veces me tratas como…

-lo siento, es que soy un idiota, nunca tuve a alguien tan bueno como tu, y realmente no se tratarte y me enfurezco pensando que puedan hablarte mal de mí y hacer que te alejes, pareciera que todos están en mi contra, que mi pasado vuelve auque yo quiera olvidarme de él,

-está bien, hacemos las paces, le dijo la chica,

-claro, sonrió Draco, vamos seguro que la bruja ya tiene el resultado…

Ambos tomaron el sobre POSITIVO, Hermione Jane Granger, estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy…

18 años después…

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de la mansión de los Malfoy, rodeada de sus dos hijos, Justín un joven de 18 años, muy apuesto pelo rubio lacio, como su padre de facciones buenas como su madre, Sebastián de 17 años muy parecido a su madre de pelo castaño claro y rulos, con la mirada dura de su padre, también estaban sus novias , chicas buenas de Hogwarts, y estaba él, Draco, con sus facciones duras de siempre, su aspecto intacto, como tan bien intacto el desprecio hacia su esposa…

El tiempo había pasado, quién dijo que todo lo cura, el corazón de la chica estaba roto, a pesar que ella siempre hizo lo posible por ser feliz, sí feliz a pesar de todo… poco a poco se fue alejando de sus amigos, ya casi no sabía nada de ellos, solo veían a Zabini y a Luna, ellos era medimagos, y según las lenguas tenían algo entre ellos, auque para todos eran solamente amigos, de Pansy Parkinson, la castaña no sabía nada auque siempre sospechó que era la amante de su esposo, que la tenía escondida por ahí, auque nunca pudo confirmarlo…

Hermione no se sentía bien, desde hacía un tiempo tenía la certeza que algo definitivo iba a pasar, algo tenía que pasar pero ya no le importaba, estaba bien, estaba bien, se dijo, ella había cumplido con su "deber" sus hijos eran grandes, buenos y parecían felices, eran magos importantes ambos reconocidos en el mundo mágico, los dos iban a ser aurors, lo que ella siempre quiso ser y no pudo, tenían buenos trabajos todo en sus hijos era perfecto… y estaba él, Hermione lo miró, estaba comiendo auque se quejaba que la comida estaba sosa, siempre no le gustaba algo, la chica sonrió, que más importa ahora, al mirarlo nuevamente se estremeció al ver el parecido de él con su padre, Lucius, era igual al Lucius que ella recordaba, la misma edad 36 años, el mismo pelo lacio largo y atado, la misma soberbia…prefería no verlo, entonces imaginaba que en vez de ser Draco el que estaba ahí era Ron, un pelirrojo bueno que le sonreía, se levantaba iba hasta dónde estaba ella y la abrazaba fuerte, , muy fuerte, era increíble hasta podía sentir el abrazo,

Los chicos hablaban con sus novias hacían planes, Draco bufaba por la "asquerosa comida" y ella estaba lista…

CAPITULO 24

…entonces imaginaba que en vez de ser Draco el que estaba ahí era Ron, un pelirrojo bueno que le sonreía, se levantaba iba hasta dónde estaba ella y la abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte, era increíble hasta podía sentir el abrazo…

Los chicos hablaban con sus novias hacían planes, Draco bufaba por la "asquerosa comida" y ella estaba lista…

Lista, ella siempre supo que viviría poco, por lo menos estaba segura de no llegar a vieja, su corazón afectado desde que Bellatrix le lanzara un hechizo en la batalla final, pero ahora ya no le importaba, nunca temió a la muerte pero cada vez se sentía peor, ella siempre pedía a Merlín vivir lo suficiente, y ya lo había hecho, sus hijos mayores de edad, ya se liberaban de él y ella también se liberaría… entonces todavía sentada en la mesa mientras comían el postre empezó a recordar…

Flash back

Hermione se quedó pasmada, P-O-S-I-T-I-V-O, Draco la empezó a abrazar,

-vamos a tener un hijo, Hermione, vamos a tener un hijo, gritaba el chico,

Hermione lo miraba desconcertada, entonces al verlo tan feliz a él, empezó a sonreír, Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó como si fuera una pluma, con ella a upa daba vueltas mientras gritaba en medio del desierto pasillo,

-tenemos que contarle a McGonagal y a todos, decía el chico,

La castaña se aterró, cómo contarle eso a Ron?, Harry también se enojaría,

-no, a los chicos preferiría que lo supieran más adelante, tengo que contarles de a poco…

-nada de eso, además piensa, le dijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo en la cabeza, en tres meses terminamos las clases en Hogwarts, y para ese entonces ya se te va a notar,

-lo sé Draco, pero cómo decirles,

-no te preocupes por nada, todo va a salir bien…

Fin de Flash back

Hermione sonrió inconcientemente, se acordaba perfectamente la cara de la directora cuando se enteró, también se acordó de sus dos amigos…

Flash back 2

Hermione entraba a la sala común, había ido a darse unas inyecciones de hierro por su estado cuando al entrar notó que Draco se estaba yendo,

-nos vemos luego Hermione, le dijo y se fue,

La cara de Ron era pálida, Harry sólo miraba el piso, Hermione avanzó hacia ellos pero por los nervios tropezó, Ron la atajó para que no cayera,

-¿estás bien Herms? Preguntó el chico,

-sí, gracias, Ron, dijo ella,

Entonces el pelirrojo acercó su mano hacia el vientre de la chica y lo acarició mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los miel de la chica,

-sabes Herms, me hubiera gustado que fuera mío, le espetó,

Hermione se puso pálida…

-tu nunca, atinó a decir mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas,

-ya déjala en paz!!, le dijo Harry, no la mortifiques Ron, ella ahora está feliz con Malfoy, y tú, tú llegaste tarde, muy tarde, le espetó el moreno con reproche al pelirrojo y su falta de valor para ser feliz,

-te felicito Herms, le dijo a la chica, mientras se llevaba del hombro a un Ron derrotado…

Fin de Flash back 2

También recordó que a pesar de todo Ron y Harry estuvieron en su casamiento…

Flash back 3

Era el último día de clases y Hermione se casaba con Draco luego de recibir los diplomas de brujos, habían preparado la sala de los menesteres como capilla, la ceremonia fue sencilla, estaban invitados algunos profesores, McGonagal, los padres de Hermione que fueron por separados, Harry con Ginny, Ron con Lavander, Luna, Nerville, las hermanas Patil, Zabini, Pansy que no paraba de llorar…

Hermione estaba hermosa, Harry la entregó a Draco mientras que de madrina estaba Ginny, Hermione se había opuesto a que su padre la entregara…

-señor Draco Malfoy, acepta por esposa a la Srta Hermione Jane Granger, para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel, en la salud como en la enfermedad…

-sí acepto, dijo Draco sonriéndole,

-Hermione Jane Granger, acepta por esposo al Sr Draco Malfoy, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel, en la salud como en la enfermedad…

-sí acepto, dijo la castaña.

Se intercambiaron los anillos,

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia, dijo el mago sacerdotal,

Draco tomo a la castaña con dulzura, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, esa misma noche, sin luna de miel ambos se mudaron a la mansión Malfoy, que el ministerio tuvo que devolver a Draco Malfoy.

Fin de Flash back 3.

A los pocos meses… la castaña seguía recordando…

Flash back 4

Hermione dio a luz a un varón Justín Malfoy, ella había elegido el nombre, la convivencia con Draco empezaba a ser áspera, pero ella lo atribuía al cambio de vida, "no es fácil para un play boy, acomodarse a su mujer y a su hijo", pensaba, faltaba poco para la navidad, el pequeño Justín tenía unos pocos meses Hermione había decidido con el consentimiento de su marido pasarla con los Weasley, ya que en la casa de su mamá recordarían al padre y en la mansión…bueno palabras de Draco, "él no quería ver a nadie".

Estaba por dar las 12 y Hermione estaba amamantando a su hijo acostada en una cama, Draco estaba molesto ella supuso que era por estar en la madriguera, estaban ambos en una pequeña pieza, cuando entró la madre de Hermione con dos copas de sidra,

-oh!! Chicos, brinden, ya van a ser las doce, dijo Jane dándole una copa a cada uno para luego irse,

La castaña dejó de amamantar al pequeño y se sentó, Draco brindó con ella,

-por nuestro casamiento, le dijo, por que cada año que pase te arrepentirás más de haberte casado conmigo.

Fin Flash back 4.

CAPITULO 25

-por nuestro casamiento, le dijo, por que cada año que pase te arrepentirás más de haberte casado conmigo.

Fin Flash back 4.

Hermione no pudo contener una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, ¿que había quedado de aquella Gryffindor que se enfrentaba a todos con valor?, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reconocía, poco a poco se fue encerrando en una jaula de la cual nunca pudo salir, no pudo escapar y a decir verdad ya no le importaba hacía mucho tiempo que no le importaba, solía pensar que estaba en el medio de un río ella, que ni siquiera sabía flotar, mucho menos nadar, y sin embargo braseaba frenéticamente, sin poder avanzar, sin llegar a la orilla pero tampoco sin hundirse, en otras palabras, "sin salida".

Tratando de disimular, antes que alguno de sus hijos se de cuenta, enjugó las lágrimas con su mano y siguió recordando…

Flash back 5

Era el día de las madres y Hermione había quedado en ir a almorzar con la suya, ya estaba embarazada de nuevo, sin saberlo había pasado de un embarazo al otro, a la chica le encantaban los niños, si se hubiera casado con Ron hubiera tenido un montón, pensó, pero en la situación que estaba con Draco, el embarazo era otra preocupación más, se había levantado, había vestido Justín, era un bebe tan lindo que todo le quedaba hermoso, ella lo besó, estaba por irse cuando llega una lechuza, la castaña tomó la carta pero al verla llegar sabía que algo iba a pasar,

-estoy yendo a la mansión, quiero comer,

Draco.

Hermione tomo el papel y lo rompió con rabia, Draco nunca iba a comer a esas horas, fue una estúpida al comentarle que iría a comer a su casa, su casa, Hermione siempre nombraba a la casa de su madre como suya, nunca se adaptó a la mansión, rápidamente fue para la cocina, ya estaba cambiada y así se quedó empezó a cocinar, Draco quería que ella fuera quien le cocinara, también tenía que hacer todo a lo muggle ya que su marido le había sacado la varita, ella siempre pensó que lo había echo para que ella no se desapareciera, era u7na forma de controlarla, furiosa empezó a cocinar, había pasado media hora y tenía todo listo pero Draco no llegaba,

-mierda, lo está haciendo a propósito, pensaba la castaña, ya era muy tarde decidió disculparse con su madre, inventó una excusa y le mando una lechuza…

A la hora y media llegó Draco, ella ya se había cambiado y también a Justín.

Hermione estaba muy enojada se hubiera ido de buena gana pero…

-dónde está la comida, dijo Draco,

Le chica le sirvió…

-esto está frío, dijo tirando la comida al piso,

Justín empezaba a llorar,

-hubieras llegado a tiempo, le espetó ella,

-pero, mi esposa esta enojada porque no fue a ver a la infeliz de mi suegra muglle, burló,

Ella no dijo nada,

-limpia todo eso, hazme más comida y calla a ese crío, gritó mientras se iba,

Hermione estaba llorando, no lo aguantaba más, entonces agarró al bebé y salió hacia el jardín, estaba dispuesta a irse, escapar…

Draco que la vió desde una ventana se apareció enfrente de ella,

-pero si serás estúpida, le dijo mientras la agarraba de los pelos y la llevaba hacia la casa, , no te das cuanta que no puedes escaparte de mí, y en el remoto caso que lo logres, yo me vengaré en los tuyos, en lo que mas te duele inútil, tu madre, tus amigos, tu medio hermano, o te dejo sin hijos, que se sentiría no conocer al nuevo bebe, sabes que soy muy capaz de hacerlo, sólo tienes que hacerme enojar… y si cuantas algo, a tus amiguitos, o te quejas con tu asquerosa madre, me vengaré, la pasarás peor,

-¿quieres pasarla peor? Le gritaba mientras le sacaba a Justín de los brazos,

Al minuto apareció un elfo y Draco le entregó al niño para que se lo llevara,

-no lo verás hasta que yo diga, le gritó,

-no!! Déjame a mi hijo, déjame a mi hijo, gritaba mientras trataba de pegarle al rubio, Draco que tenía mucho mas fuerza la agarró de los pelos y la lanzó contra una mesa abriéndole el cuero cabelludo, la castaña sangraba mucho, y su embarazo ya avanzado corría peligro, sin embargo al rubio no le importó…la siguió arrastrando y la encerró en su pieza para luego irse a comer,

Horas más tarde apareció Zabini, quien algo intuyó y se empeñó en verla ya que él era su médico…

-entra Blaise, se cayo por atolondrada y se asustó, pero ya paso, no es cierto mi amor, le dijo a la chica,

-déjame solo con ella, le dijo Zabini,

Draco sonrió, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se fue,

-dime Herms, qué pasó, le dijo el chico dulcemente,

-me caí, y me lastime la cabeza, contestó mirando al piso,

-no quiero que me digas, lo que él quiere que digas, confía en mí, dime la verdad, le dijo dulcemente el moreno…

Pero Hermione no confiaría en nadie más, por muchísimos años…

Fin de Flash back 5


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CAPITULO 26

-dime Herms, qué pasó, le dijo el chico dulcemente,

-me caí, y me lastime la cabeza, contestó mirando al piso,

-no quiero que me digas, lo que él quiere que digas, confía en mí, dime la verdad, le dijo dulcemente el moreno…

Pero Hermione no confiaría en nadie más, por muchísimos años…

Fin de Flash back 5

La castaña hubiera seguido recordando pero pudo advertir que Draco empezaba a discutir con Sebastián,

-tú siempre haces lo que te conviene, le decía el castaño mirando fijamente a su padre,

Draco iba a contestar cuando Justín le hizo una pregunta para derivar el tema, Hermione aprovechó para levantarse y empezar a levantar la mesa, las chicas fueron en su ayuda y Sebastián luego de dar un fuerte abrazo y un beso a su madre se fue a la sala,

-ese chico es un maleducado, le dijo Draco en cuanto la encontró sola,

-él tiene carácter, nada mas, además es tu orgullo todo un Slytherim solías decir,

Draco reflexionó, era cierto, él estaba furioso cuando Justín fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, pero Sebastián fue directo a Slytherim, el rubio se reconocía en el chico era arrogante y contestatario, con él tuvo una gran pelea, ya que la debilidad del castaño era su madre, Sebastián amaba a Hermione, y Draco sabía perfectamente que debía ser amable con la castaña si su hijo menor estaba presente, eso sí no quería una batalla campal, Justín también amaba a su madre, pero él era pacífico y conciliador, eso sí Draco sabía que el chico era sumamente inteligente por lo cual no debía provocarlo, ya que un pacífico Gryffindor puede convertirse en un león furioso si la situación así lo requiere…

Cuando los chicos se fueron a pasear con sus novias, Draco se fue a su dormitorio a dormir,

-Hermione vamos a dormir, le dijo, la castaña que iba a ponerse a leer un libro lo cerro y se fue al dormitorio, luego de tener sexo como lo hacían habitualmente, Draco empezó a fastidiarla…

-espero que no hagas ruido, quiero dormir, le espetó,

Hermione ni le contestó, pero se empezó a sentir mal, así que cambió de posición en la cama,

-maldita perra!! Te dije que quiero dormir, no te muevas más, le ordenó,

-es que me duele…trato de disculparse, pero al ver que Draco no le llevaba el apunte no le dijo más nada.

Hermione se sentía mal, le dolía el pecho como solía pasarle, entonces se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco solo, para que se durmiera…

Se recostó en un sillón de la sala, cómo solía hacer, pero el dolor no le paraba, entonces recordó…

Flash back

-escúchame Hermione, cualquier dolor que tengas, me llamas a cualquier hora, yo soy tu médico y si Draco no quiere que me llames igual lo haces, te dejo esta cinta roja, mándamela con una lechuza y al minuto yo estoy acá, le decía Zabini,

-pero Blaise, no voy a molestarte,

-Hermione, soy tu médico, además después de tantos años creo que ya soy tu amigo, le dijo mientras le sonreía,

-claro, un buen amigo, respondió la chica,

-así que quiero que me llames sabes que es un gusto verte, le dijo,

Hermione se puso colorada,

-haces bien en sonrojarte, si no fueras la esposa de Draco… tú llámame, le espetó.

Fin del Flash back

Hermione no temía morir, pero pensó de inmediato que al regresar sus hijos no la podían encontrar muerta…

-la cinta roja, dónde guardé la cinta roja, pensaba,

Como le hubiera gustado tener su varita, con un simple accio!! Ya la tendría en sus manos, sin embargo la suerte estuvo de su lado ya que en pocos segundos en un cajón la encontró, fue a buscar a su lechuza, la que usaba para mandar mensajes a su madre, y le dijo:

-ve a la casa de Blaise Zabini,

El animal salió volando y ella apenas se pudo recostar en el sillón, el pecho le dolía muchísimo ella se sabía cardiaca, pensó en despertar a su esposo pero de inmediato desechó la idea, Draco no ayudaría en caso de creerle, solamente molestaría a Blaise, de todas formas el moreno llegaría pronto…

-Hermione, qué pasa, dijo el moreno vestido en pijama y con su maletín en la mano,

-lo siento Blaise, discúlpame, por…

-Hermione que te duele,

-el pecho dijo la chica y le explicó como era el dolor,

El moreno sacó unas pociones y se las dio a tomar de inmediato,

-¿donde está Draco? ,

-en la pieza durmiendo, no quise despertarlo tu sabes…

-sí fue lo mejor, tu marido serviría de muy poco, o nada, dijo molesto,

Zabini empezó a buscar en su maletín hasta encontrar una pócima en un frasco que se veía muy antiguo,

-Hermione, toma esto luego te vas a dormir, no sola acá vete con él, estás helada, le dijo abrazándola, te hará dormir, mañana ya estarás bien, créeme, estarás muy bien, le dijo sonriendo,

Hacía tiempo que Hermione tenía confianza en Zabini, el moreno se la había ganado, tomo de un trago la poción,

El chico se desapareció pero antes esperó a que ella entrara en la habitación conyugal…

A la otra mañana…

Draco se despertó temprano como siempre lo hacía, fue a despertar a Hermione para que le hiciera el desayuno,

-vamos despierta, le espetó,

La chica no se movía,

-vamos, le dijo y fue hacia ella, la tocó y quedó horrorizado,

-Hermione, despierta, despierta, le gritaba enloquecido,

El cuerpo rígido de la chica, su palidez, el frío que emanaba…

-no, no puede ser, decía en grito, no puedes estar muerta, no puedes estar muerta le decía mientras besaba sus fríos labios.

CAPITULO 27

-vamos, le dijo y fue hacia ella, la tocó y quedó horrorizado,

-Hermione, despierta, despierta, le gritaba enloquecido,

El cuerpo rígido de la chica, su palidez, el frío que emanaba…

-no, no puede ser, decía en grito, no puedes estar muerta, no puedes estar muerta le decía mientras besaba sus fríos labios.

Salió corriendo hacia el living, metió su cabeza en la chimenea y pegó un grito por la red flu, hacia el departamento de Zabini,

-Blaise, urgente, Hermione, no despierta, gritó descontrolado,

En pocos minutos el moreno se aparecía en la mansión de los Malfoy,

-qué pasa!!, gritaba el chico mientras se introducía en la habitación todavía vestido con el mismo pijama de la noche…

-no se, no despierta, le dijo el rubio desesperado,

-déjame sólo con ella, le dijo el moreno mientras le tomaba el pulso,

-no, no pienso irme,

-Draco!! Déjame solo, le grito el moreno enfurecido,

El rubio se fue, en cuanto lo hizo Zabini empezó a inyectarle una sustancia mientras le tomaba el pulso, esperó unos instantes y al verse solo acarició el pelo de la chica y la beso tiernamente en los labios, luego tomó la sabana de seda que estaba en la cama y tapo el rostro de la castaña con ella, se quedó unos minutos conmocionado y se fue hacia donde lo esperaba Malfoy…

-lo siento, fue mi culpa, Hermione está muerta, dijo apesadumbrado,

Draco enloqueció y lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo frenéticamente,

-no!, no!, despiértala, te digo que la despiertes, gritaba,

-por que no la llevaste a San Murgo, le recriminó el moreno,

-yo… yo no sabía, no supe que hacer, decía Draco conmocionado mientras se tomaba su pelo con una mano, solo atiné a llamarte,

-no ahora, anoche, ella dijo que tu sabias…

-¿anoche? Preguntó Draco desconcertado,

-sí, ella me llamó y yo la revisé serían las tres de la madrugada, le dí unas pociones, le dije que teníamos que ir a San Murgo, ella me dijo que no, que si se sentía mal de nuevo vos la llevarías, que no quería despertarte, -mierda!! Debí obligarla,

Entonces Draco corrió hacia la habitación, temblaba vió su cuerpo bajo la sábana y comenzó a llorar, la destapó y la abrazó con vehemencia, -no me dejes!! No me dejes!! Decía mientras lloraba, entonces recordó, recordó que él la había echado como hacía siempre, recordó que ella le dijo que se sentía mal y no le hizo caso, recordó que mientras él dormía placidamente, ella se estaba muriendo y se maldijo, se maldijo a él y a todos los antecesores de los Malfoy, pero sabía que él y solo él era el culpable, él la había matado, al fin lo había hecho, su odio había ganado a su amor, a su profundo amor por ella, entonces llorando le prometió que él también morirla, por que a partir de ese momento él estaba muerto.

-¿qué pasa? Preguntó Justín al ver a su tío Zabini, en pijama y llorando,

El moreno hubiera querido no ser él quien diera esa noticia, respiro hondo, miro a su ahijado a los ojos…

-es tu madre, lo siento,

-¿que le pasó a mamá? , gritó Justín,

-ella…ella…murió,

Justín se puso a llorar, fue a la habitación y vió a su padre llorando con el cuerpo de ella, el chico también la abrazó, lloraba como un chico pequeño, no pudiendo creer, lo que había pasado, pero nadie se dio cuenta que el la habitación había alguien más mirando la escena, Sebastián, se acercó a su madre la besó en la frente, Draco al ver a su hijo menor retrocedió, el chico se dio vuelta y mirando a su padre a los ojos, le espetó,

-estarás contento ¿no?, ya la mataste.

CAPITULO 28

Draco al ver a su hijo menor retrocedió, el chico se dio vuelta y mirando a su padre a los ojos, le espetó,

-estarás contento ¿no?, ya la mataste.

Draco mira a su hijo, va hacia él, pero Sebastián lo rechaza,

-no creo en tu llanto, no me das lástima, como no te daba lástima ella cuando lloraba, cómo era que le decías… a ver… sí ya me acuerdo, le decías "la inútil, lo único que sabe hacer es llorar",

Draco lo miró desesperado, era cierto él solía decir esa frase pero…¿cómo lo sabía su hijo?,

-no, creas que mi madre me lo contaba, tú ni siquiera tenías el resguardo de fijarte si nosotros no estábamos cerca, y créeme, me cansé de escucharte,

-hijo, yo…dijo el rubio tratando de abrazarlo,

-no me toques, dijo Sebastián, tú hace mucho que no eres mi padre, el muchacho se fue dando un portazo…

Draco se acercó a Justín, el chico lo miraba triste, pero no dijo nada, solo lloraba amargamente,

Justín fue a la red flu a llamar a Luna, a los pocos minutos la chica apareció, ella también atendía a la castaña auque su especialidad eran los niños,

-no puede ser, no mi amiga, no ella, no alguien tan bueno, lloraba la rubia,

Zabini luego de un rato se acercó al rubio…

-yo me encargo de todo, tú quédate con Justín que te necesita,

Draco asintió,

-tenemos que despedirnos, le dijo a su hijo en llanto, Justín se acercó a su madre y la besó en la frente en un mar de lágrimas, lo mismo hizo Luna todavía no lo asimilaba, pero al sentir la rigidez en el cuerpo de la castaña lloró sin consuelo, Draco fue el último en irse, no quería hacerlo, no quería dejarla sola, pero ella hacía mucho tiempo que estaba sola, ¿cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño? ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta que la necesitaba, que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella? Se acercó y beso sus rígidos labios nuevamente,- te amo Hermione, siempre te he amado, perdóname fui un estúpido, lo tenía todo y no supe valorarlo, le susurró llorando sin consuelo como nunca un Malfoy había echo, salió lentamente de la habitación dejando a Zabini con el cadáver de Hermione, luego de unos segundos ambos se desaparecieron…

-Draco se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea encendida, a Hermione le gustaba el calor, a él el frío, ella solía calentarse las manos, y él se burlaba tratándola de débil, hubiera dado su vida por verla calentarse en la chimenea, pero no la vería más, se lo merecía, él se lo merecía, entonces buscó fotos de ella, él no tenía ninguna, fue a su cuarto y buscó por todos los cajones hasta que encontró un álbum lleno de fotos y en todos Hermione sonreía, ella siempre sonreía era lo que más le gustaba, su buen humor, su amabilidad con todos, todos la querían y se lo demostraban si hasta Zabini era cariñoso con ella, Draco sintió celos, en algunas fotos estaba el moreno con ella riendo, siempre con los chicos claro, pero por que no estaba él, entonces recordó tantas veces que lo llamaban y él no iba, imbesil! se dijo, buscó hasta que encontró una foto dónde estaban los cuatro, se quedó embobado mirándola entonces recordó una de las últimas peleas,

Flash Back.

-déjame, déjame en paz, le decía Hermione llorando,

-eres una inútil, no sirves para nada, le decía él,

-entonces dame mi varita y me voy, quédate con todo, yo solo quiero irme lejos de vos, mis hijos son grandes y tienen su vida ya no me puedes amenazar con ellos,

Draco se acercó y le dijo,

-ni, lo intentes, porque no te vas a poder escapar de mí, donde vayas te voy a encontrar, y te traigo de los pelos, arrastrándote de los p-e-l-o-s, siseó,

-lo siento Draco pero cuando yo me valla, de adonde voy a ir, no me vas a poder traer, le dijo y le sonrió tristemente…

Fin Flash back,

Merlín, pensó, ella sospechaba que se iba a morir…

En la casa de Zabini…

El moreno estaba impaciente, ya le habían asignado una tumba y puesto en la misma un recordatorio de sus seres queridos, también tenía flores, rosas rojas cómo le gustaban a Hermione, el recinto que había adquirido para la chica era muy elegante y en su puerta decía, "aquí yacen los restos de Hermione Jane Granger de Malfoy, esposa, madre, la mejor bruja de Hogwarts" a ella le hubiera gustado pensó…

Todo estaba bien, tenía las tarjetas con la ubicación del nicho, luego se las daría a Draco y los hijos, estaba sentado mirando la chimenea cuando decidió renunciar a San Murgo,

-sí tengo que hacerlo, tengo que renunciar, por ella, pensó,

De inmediato escribió su renuncia y la mandó por medio de una lechuza, entró a su habitación, se acercó a su cama, miró y besó en los labios a una mujer que estaba acostada…

-ya vas a estar mejor, mi amor, Hermione, todo va a salir bien, le espetó.

CAPITULO 29

De inmediato escribió su renuncia y la mandó por medio de una lechuza, entró a su habitación, se acercó a su cama, miró y besó en los labios a una mujer que estaba acostada…

-ya vas a estar mejor, mi amor, Hermione, todo va a salir bien, le espetó.

10 días después…

Justín llevaba flores a la tumba de su madre, rosas rojas a ella le gustaba el chico sabía que su padre iba allí todas las mañanas lo hacía como un rito, siempre se encontraba una carta que él le escribía, Justín la leía y la guardaba en su bolsillo, también a diario se encontraba una rosa blanca, el chico sabía que era de su hermano ya que siempre decía que su madre era la persona más buena que había conocido, y el blanco significaba pureza, bondad, eso era Hermione para Sebastián y para muchas otras personas,

-tío Harry, tío Ron, dijo Justín al llegar,

Allí estaban los dos mejores amigos de Hermione, los chicos los adoraban, y el muchacho pudo ver los ojos rojos de ambos de tanto llorar,

-lo lamentamos tanto, dijo Ron abrazándose al chico,

Todos se quedaron callados mirando una foto de la castaña que saludaba sonriente, debería ser de Hogwarts, ya que ella estaba con su uniforme, Ron estallo en llanto nuevamente, la amaba tanto, pensó, y mirando la foto el pelirrojo empezó a recordar,

Flash Back

Estaba Hermione con Justín en brazos y un embarazo avanzado cuando Ron se apareció en la mansión Malfoy…

-Ron!!, dijo la chica sorprendida al verlo aparecer en el jardín,

-hola Herms, le dijo sonriente y fue hacia ella,

Hermione estaba inquieta, auque se había alegrado al verlo eso era indudable la sonrisa que le había regalado era enorme,

-te vine a visitar, dijo el chico luego de un silencio incómodo,

-que bueno dijo la castaña, vamos entremos a la casa,

Ambos entraron con el niño que apenas tendría un poco más de un año, y se sentaron en le sala, Hermione fue a la cocina a preparar unos jugos,

-deja Herms, no te molestes, usa la varita, dijo el pelirrojo,

Ella se sonrojó…

-es que no la tengo conmigo, ¿puedes hacer un hechizo invocador por unas cervezas de mantequillas?

-claro Herms, dijo Ron y de inmediato tuvieron las cervezas, tiempo más tarde el chico se enteró que Malfoy le había quitado su varita,

-charlaron de Harry, de Ginny, de la carrera de auror de sus amigos y en varias oportunidades la chica afirmó que luego de tener su segundo hijo retomaría la carrera, cosa que nunca hizo, hasta que Ron le dijo el verdadero motivo de su visita,

-en realidad Herms, te vine a invitar a mi casamiento con Lavader,

Ron recordó la mueca de dolor que hizo Hermione, no obstante la chica le regaló otra sonrisa y le dijo,

-te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Ron, tú te la mereces, ojala seas muy feliz,

-claro Herms, como vos,

La chica le regaló otra sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

En esos momentos apareció Malfoy, la mueca de disgusto fue evidente, Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, por lo que Ron se despidió y se fue.

Fin del Flash back

En la casa de Blaise Zabini,

-Hermione, te traje el desayuno, le decía el moreno sonriente,

-gracias Blaise, ¿por qué no vienen mis hijos a verme? Preguntó la castaña,

-ya te dije, que ellos han venido pero tú estabas inconciente, apenas ayer te despertaste gracias a Merlín, yo les mandaré a avisar en cuanto pueda,

-¿y Draco, ha él venido?, preguntó tímida,

-Herms, tu estás conmigo porque soy tu médico tanto mi ahijado, como mi sobrino aceptaron que estés en mi casa con mis cuidados, lamento mortificarte pero tu ya loo conoces muy bien, y el desgraciado de tu esposo, aprovechó que estés en recuperación en mi casa para meter a su amante en la mansión,

Hermione se tensó,

-lo siento Herms, pero él se está revolcando con Pansy.

En la mansión Malfoy,

Draco estaba en su recámara como todos los días desde lo sucedido, miraba el fuego de la chimenea, abrazaba una foto, y guardaba en su otra mano la varita de Hermione, como si fuera un tesoro, su estado era deplorable, tenía una barba pronunciada y una dejadez absoluta, no parecía la misma persona que hace diez días había echado a su mujer de la cama porque se movía, qué estupidez, pensaba, cómo pude ser tan estúpido…

Sintió un clic y supo que alguien había aparecido.

-Malfoy puedo entrar, dijo la voz de una mujer,

-sí pasa,

Luna entró y pudo observar la cara del hombre, se notaba que no comía ni dormía como debería ser, solo se vestía todos los días para ir al cementerio,

-¿cómo te siente?, le preguntó la chica,

-mal, muy mal, me gustaría estar muerto igual que ella,

-no digas tonterías, dijo la muchacha suavemente,

-¿y Blaise? Por qué no viene a ver a los chicos, preguntó Draco,

Luna palideció, ella tenía una terrible sospecha, pero ¿cómo decirle a ese hombre desesperado?, ¿cómo decirle lo que ella sospechaba?…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 30

-¿y Blaise? Por qué no viene a ver a los chicos, preguntó Draco,  
Luna palideció, ella tenía una terrible sospecha, pero ¿cómo decirle a ese hombre desesperado?, ¿cómo decirle lo que ella sospechaba?…

-¿Blaise?...bueno Zabini, tú sabes le afectó muchísimo lo de Herms, no le volví a ver…  
él renunció a San Murgo, no se…yo …es todo muy raro,  
-pero…¿ por qué me dices esto?, no entiendo su renuncia, él no tuvo la culpa…  
-claro que no!! no es eso a lo que me refiero, en realidad no quiero perturbarte con algo que solo puede ser idea mía…  
-Luna, yo quiero saber todo, no importa que ridículas sean tus sospechas, Blaise es como de la familia…  
La chica tragó en seco y se volvió a plantear no decir nada, pero ella no era así, la chica llegaría a las últimas consecuencias y si estaba equivocada pediría perdón…  
-es que Blaise quería mucho a Herms, yo creo que la quería de antes de lo de ustedes, antes que se casaran, y le molestaba mucho a pesar de ser tu amigo, la manera que tú la tratabas, él siempre me decía que algún día iba a hacer algo para liberarla…  
-¿qué quieres decir? Draco ya había entendido todo, se levantó eufórico, si Hermione estaba viva todo sería distinto…  
-Draco es solo una suposición mía, le espetó destruyendo su emoción, tú sabes además tú me dijiste que esa noche él la atendió…  
La cara del muchacho era indescriptible, quería vestirse, quería arreglarse todo mientras la rubia seguía…  
-nosotros los medimagos tenemos formas de hacer…  
-no digas más Luna, le dijo mientras la alzaba y la besaba, ustedes tienen formas de hacer pasar una persona viva por muerta…  
La chica asintió, en minutos Draco estaba preparado…  
-iremos al cementerio, tengo que abrir esa tumba y comprobar que ella no está ahí,  
-Draco es solo una….  
-ya se, ya se, pero que su muerte sea mentira, es mi única esperanza…

En el cementerio…

Ambos se aparecieron frente al panteón de la castaña, entraron y se ubicaron frente a la tumba,  
-tienes que ir a buscar a alguien del cementerio, Draco para que abran el féretro, dijo Luna un tanto inquieta al ver la cara del muchacho,  
-claro que no, yo mismo lo haré,  
Draco miró el cajón lujoso lleno de flores y se dispuso a abrirlo, pero de golpe su rostro cambió, ya no había alegría, la duda lo detuvo…  
-¿y si la mentira fue de ambos?, ¿y si ella le pidió a Blaise que se la llevara?, dijo en un murmullo que Luna alcanzó a oír…  
-Draco!!, le gritó la chica, no empieces de nuevo, Herms es incapaz de algo así, y auque lo fuera ¿tú la culparías de querer escapar?  
-no, pero no soportaría verla con él, dijo sincero…

En la casa de Zabini,

Hermione estaba triste, pensaba todo el tiempo en sus hijos, y no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, imaginarlo con Pansy en su cama le rompía el corazón,  
-no entiendo, murmuró para sí misma, por que no me vienen a ver…  
Era el cuarto día desde que había despertado, como pudo se levantó y se vistió, trató de salir de la habitación pero Blaise la había hechizado, molesta con el muchacho se sentó en la cama y lo llamó a los gritos,  
El moreno entró asustado,  
-¿qué pasa, Hermione, por que los gritos,  
- te agradezco todos tus cuidados, Blaise eres una excelente amigo, ya me siento mejor, quiero ir a mi casa, le espetó.

CAPITULO 31

-¿qué pasa, Hermione, por que los gritos,  
- te agradezco todos tus cuidados, Blaise eres una excelente amigo, ya me siento mejor, quiero ir a mi casa, le espetó.

Blaise la miró fijo, estaba resentido con ella, él había traicionado a su amigo por ella, él había abandonado el trabajo por ella, él había dejado a Luna su única amiga en 18 años sin ninguna noticia de su paradero solo por ella, y la castaña solo pensaba en regresar… regresar a ese infierno de dónde él la había salvado, trató de serenarse y con todo el amor y la ternura de la que él era capaz, le dijo:  
-Herms, es muy rápido para volver, acá estas muy bien, yo te cuido, tranquila yo te protejo con migo nada malo te va a pasar, yo se que extrañas horrores a los chicos, pero yo te los traeré, solo que más adelante Herms, no puedes emocionarte todavía tuviste una lesión en el corazón, tienes que estar tranquile, le dijo cariñosamente,  
La ira que había en la castaña se esfumó, ¿cómo enojarse con alguien que la trataba así? Blaise era tan buen amigo…ella lo estimaba mucho, el muchacho siempre la había ayudado y siempre estaba de su lado, si algo sabía valorar Hermione, era cuando alguien le daba cariño, de golpe se ensombreció al pensar…antes ella no era de valorar el amor, el cariño, sí lo valoraba, pero no en la magnitud de ahora, antes siempre había sido querida, sus padres, sus amigos, ella estaba habituada al cariño sin embargo al estar tantos años sin él, (a pesar de sentir el amor de sus hijos por supuesto) al estar tanto tiempo maltratada por Draco, denigrada y humillada, valoraba mucho más, lo que Zabini le ofrecía…  
-está bien, Blaise, cuando crees que pueda ver a mis hijos, le dijo con una sonrisa,  
-que te parece la semana que viene, le dijo el moreno feliz,  
La chica le volvió a sonreír, -Gracias, Blaise eres el mejor amigo, dijo ella,  
Zabini la miró con amor, él quería ser mucho más que eso.

En el cementerio…

Draco tomó aire y se dispuso a destapar el ataúd,  
-que va a hacer, le dijo un empleado cuya tarea era la seguridad del cementerio,  
-tengo que abrirlo, le dijo el rubio sin darle importancia,  
-de ninguna manera eso está prohibido, contestó el hombre,  
Draco se había puesto muy nervioso,  
-señor nosotros sospechamos que ahí, no se encuentra el cadáver, dijo Luna calmada,  
-mire señorita si cada uno que piensa eso viene y ultraja el descanso de los difuntos…  
Pero el hombre no pudo terminar, Draco le lanzó un hechizo lo amordazó lo ató a una pared,  
-mire, ella es mi esposa y ningún estúpido va a decirme si puedo o no puedo…  
-tranquilo Draco, dijo Lina ábrelo de una vez,  
El chico volvió a respirar hondo y con su varita destapó el féretro…  
El cajón estaba repleto de rosas rojas ya marchitas, y en el centro había un mármol blanco inscripción en oro que decía:  
"Aquí yacen los restos de HERMIONE JANE GRANGER de MALFOY, excelente madre y fiel esposa, la cual murió de desamor, por haberse cruzado con alguien que no la supo valorar, alguien que teniéndolo todo, se quedó sin nada"

Draco se quedó estático, Zabini tenía razón, él lo tenía todo, por Merlín, lo tenía todo y ahora no tenía nada…

En la casa Malfoy…

Justín deambulaba por la mansión,  
-¿dónde se habían metido todos?, se preguntaba,  
En eso ve aparecerse a Luna que ayudaba a su padre,  
-¿qué pasa?  
-es tu padre, no se siente bien, ayúdame, dijo la medimaga,  
El chico de inmediato agarró fuertemente a su padre que tenía igual estatura e igual físico,  
-déjame Justín tango que encontrarla, decía el rubio,  
-¿encontrar a quién? Preguntó el chico,  
-a tu madre, Hermione no está muerta, Zabini la tiene, él la raptó, él se la llevó, gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, Draco,  
-¿qué tío Zab, qué? Preguntó Justín,  
Entonces Luna le contó brevemente,  
-entiendes hijo, tengo que buscarla, le dijo el rubio,  
Pero nadie vió que alguien más estaba…  
Sebastián con una sonrisa espetó,  
-por Merlín, si mi madre no está muerta, agradezco a todos los magos, pero en especial a mi tío Zab, por haberla alejado de alguien como tú, le espetó.  
CAPITULO 32

Sebastián con una sonrisa espetó,  
-por Merlín, si mi madre no está muerta, agradezco a todos los magos, pero en especial a mi tío Zab, por haberla alejado de alguien como tú, le espetó.

Draco lo miró, su hijo había crecido mucho, ya no era el niñito que él dominaba fácilmente, auque a decir verdad, Sebastián nunca fue un chico fácil, su carácter lo hacía recordar a él mismo, también el amor por su madre, él amaba a Narcisa y en más de una oportunidad se había enfrentado a Lucius por ella, pero su hijo le ganaba con creses…  
-tengo que reconocer que en algo coincidimos, le dijo Draco,  
Sebastián lo miró con recelo,  
-no creo que tú y yo coincidamos en algo, padre, contestó el muchacho,  
-creo que sí, afirmó Draco, coincidimos en que yo también tengo que agradecerle a mi amigo Zabini, ya que si él no hubiera dicho "la mentira", yo no me hubiera dado cuanta nunca cuanto amo a tu madre, cuanto la necesito, y lo mucho que deseo recuperarla, yo sé que ella no participó en esa mentira…  
-claro que no!! Estoy seguro que ella no sabe nada de lo sucedido, muchas veces yo le insistí en que se fuera, que te abandonara, por como la tratabas pero ella nunca quiso,  
Draco hizo una mueca de sonrisa,  
-no padre, no creo que se quedara por su amor hacia ti, mas bien se quedaba por su miedo hacia ti, recordarás como la amenazabas, dijo el chico,  
-mamá siempre fue fiel a mi padre, dijo Justín que no daba crédito a la disputa…  
-claro que sí, mamá es una persona digna, creo que por eso se enamoró tío Zab de ella,  
-Zabini no está enamorado de Hermione, grito Draco,  
Sebastián empezó a reír,  
-padre, no solo él ama a mi madre, tío Ron también lo hace o tú no te diste cuenta, y varios compañeros tuyos del ministerio babean cada vez que la miran,  
Draco entró en cólera, él sabía de Ron, pero el resto…  
-esta bien, supongamos que tienes razón Sebastián, pero ella es mi mujer…  
-ahí quería llegar, dijo triunfal el chico, ella es tuya, como un objeto y lo que ella sienta no te importa, es lo mismo que antes, yo se que mi madre te amó mucho, pero tú asesinaste ese amor, y si ella ahora fuera feliz con tío Zab, tú no la dejarías serlo, tú no la amas padre, tú solo quieres poseerla,  
Draco miró a Luna y a Justín, entonces con una voz segura afirmó:  
-si ella no quiere volver conmigo lo entenderé, dijo cabizbajo, pero debo encontrarla,  
Justín miró a Sebastián y asintió, por primera vez entendió las intenciones de su hermano,  
-Luna debo ir al ministerio, tal vez ahí puedan ayudarnos, dijo Draco y se desapareció,

En el ministerio…

Desde que la supuesta muerte de Hermione, Draco no había vuelto al ministerio, él trabajaba, junto a Harry y Ron, ellos suponían por lo que estaba pasando la familia Malfoy, por lo que no requirieron que el rubio se presentara a trabajar, al decir verdad, ellos también estaban destrozados, pero no podían dejar de ir a su puesto de trabajo,  
-Potter, tengo que hablar con tigo y también con Weasley, dijo Draco luego de aparecerse en la oficina de Harry,  
-¿qué pasa Malfoy? Dijo el ojiverde,  
-Hermione no está muerta., le espetó,  
-¿Qué? Gritó Harry,  
En eso entraba Ron,  
-¿cómo que Hermione no está muerta?, dijo Ron que había escuchado,  
Draco se tomó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano,  
-es una larga historia, necesito que me ayuden a encontrarla, les espetó,

Una semana más tarde…

En la casa de Zabini…

-Blaise, me prometiste, que vería a mis hijos, le dijo la castaña sonriente,  
-lo sé, Herms, lo sé, repetía el moreno,  
-no vas a cumplir, le miró tristemente la castaña,  
-claro que sí, yo hago lo que sea por que seas feliz, dijo el moreno,  
La chica le sonrió,  
-Herms te quedarás sola unos minutos mientras yo voy por ellos, le dijo sonriente, solo quiero que estés bien,  
Blaise miro a la chica con amor y luego se desapareció para aparecerse exactamente en la mansión Malfoy.

CAPITULO 33

Blaise miro a la chica con amor y luego se desapareció para aparecerse exactamente en la mansión Malfoy.

Al llegar se encontró, con sus sobrinos postizos…

-tío Zabini, gritó Justín al verlo aparecer, de inmediato Sebastián fue hacia él,  
-¿qué es eso que te llevaste a mamá, por que nos mentiste?, le gritó Sebastián,  
-lo siento, yo solo quería alejarla, ella está muy delicada y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero iba a avisarles chicos es más vine para eso, dijo el moreno apesadumbrado,  
-sí después de un montón de tiempo, ¿sabes por lo que pasamos al pensar que había muerto?, le recriminó Sebastián,  
-lo sé chicos y créanme que me costó mucho tomar esta decisión pero si no lo hacía, su vida peligraba realmente, es más, todavía peligra y lo peor es que ya no tiene cura,  
-¿qué quieres decir? Preguntó Justín,  
-ahora te excusas con que está muy enferma, burló Sebastián,  
-es verdad, espetó Zabini,  
-Sebastián ya está bien, ahora la veremos, dijo Justín,  
Ambos hermanos se miraron,  
-te estuvimos buscando tío Zab, te mudaste sin dejar rastros, renunciaste a San Murgo, mi padre está desesperado buscándote, ya sabe que la tienes, espetó Justín,  
-lo siento chicos tenía que irme con ella, esa noche lo decidí, era lo mejor,  
-lo sabemos, dijo por fin Sebastián, sabemos que hiciste lo mejor, pero tenías que decírnoslo a nosotros,  
-y a papá también, dijo Justín,  
-claro que no!! si se la llevó fue precisamente para alejarla de él, no de nosotros,  
-es así Justín, tu padre le hace daño,  
-ya no!! interrumpió el chico, él cambió,  
-por Merlín, dijo Zabini, él es mi amigo pero no creo que él haya cambiado,  
Mientras discutían no advirtieron que Draco acababa de llegar…

Draco venía como todos los días de ir a buscar a la castaña, había recorrido un sin fin de lugares, tanto él como Harry y Ron, desde el momento que se enteraron la empezaron a buscar, el rubio venía recordando cuando los dos mejores amigos de su esposa se enteraron que ella no estaba muerta…

Flash back

Todo pasó así,  
Luna que conoce muy bien a Zabini, y que sabe que él haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a Hermione, sospecho que se la había llevado,  
-la quería alejar de tus malos tratos, dijo Ron,  
-sí, es cierto, él se la llevó y lo comprobé por que en el féretro no hay ningún cuerpo,  
-por Merlín, dijo Harry, ¿pero ella no se sentía mal?,  
-sí claro, pero se la llevó con él mintiendo, en lugar de llevarla a San Murgo, dijo Draco,  
-él hizo bien, dijo Ron, se jugó por ella, es lo que debí hacer yo hace mucho tiempo,  
Draco se quedó callado, se merecía todo aquello, realmente se lo merecía, pero ella era su esposa, y en algún lugar de su corazón todavía tenía esperanza que lo perdonara, que lo siguiera queriendo, y ver a todos tras ella lo enfurecía…  
-lo que no hiciste en su momento Weasley, ya no lo vas a hacer, recuerda que tienes esposa y una hija, yo lo que quiero es que me ayuden a encontrarla,  
-claro que lo haremos, dijo Harry palmeando a Ron.

Fin del flash back

Draco miró atónito a Blaise Zabini y se abalanzó hacia él,

-dónde te la llevaste, le gritó,  
Sebastián se puso frente a su tío, mientras Justín agarraba a su padre,  
-mamá esta bien, es lo único que importa, espetó el castaño,  
Justín miró a su padre a los ojos, eran tan parecidos físicamente como distintos en su carácter,  
-padre, él la estuvo cuidando, además Zabini es tu amigo, dijo el rubio,  
-es un traidor, por que no me llevó a mí si quería separarme, él solo quería estar con ella, dijo Draco rabioso,  
-puede que tengas razón, le espetó el moreno, pero tú no la mereces,  
Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de tranquilizar su rabia, y Blaise aprovechó a tomar a los chicos de la mano y se desaparecieron,

-no!! gritó Draco…

En la casa de Zabini,

-Herms, acá te los traje, le dijo el moreno,  
La chica se abalanzó a sus hijos y ellos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño, Justín y Hermione lloraban, mientras que Sebastián sonreía, los tres empezaron a charlar avivadamente, siempre los temas eran cosas lindas… de cuando eran chicos, de cómo se peleaban los hermanos, Blaise fue a la cocina por unas cervezas de manteca, y los chicos seguían charlando con su madre…

Cuando el moreno regresaba con los vasos, escucha aparecerse a alguien…

-Draco, como es que nos encontraste,  
-te puse un localizador, dónde la tienes…  
Hermione iba para la cocina en busca de algo para comer cuando lo ve,  
-Hermione, gritó Draco,  
La chica que llevaba un plato lo dejó caer, haciendo un ruido espantoso, entonces como si fuera cámara lenta Draco vió como ella se desvanecía, la pudo agarrar antes que se golpeara al suelo, Zabini y los chicos también corrieron hacia ella, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la puso sobre un sillón,  
-Hermione, despierta, le decía Draco atónito,  
Blaise que la estaba examinando, gritó -Draco!! el maletín, antes que el rubio la soltara, Sebastián alcanzó el maletín al medimago que de inmediato le dio una poción,  
-a San Murgo, está muy mal, hay que llevarla a San Murgo, gritó Zabini,  
Todos se desaparecieron, mientras que Draco que la llevaba en brazos pensó que no soportaría perderla nuevamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CAPITULO 34

-a San Murgo, está muy mal, hay que llevarla a San Murgo,

Todos se desaparecieron, mientras que Draco que la llevaba en brazos pensó que no soportaría perderla nuevamente.

Draco con Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar, se aparecieron en la guardia dónde un medimago fue directamente hacia ellos,

-es el corazón, dijo el rubio, el medimago le señaló el consultorio, Draco la deposito en la camilla,

-espéreme afuera por favor, dijo el profesional,

-déjeme entrar, soy el marido,

-lo siento, no es permitido solo molestaría, dijo una enfermera cerrándole la puerta en la cara,

En ese momento los demás habían aparecido y antes que la enfermera le cerrara la puerta a Draco,

-déjeme ingresar, dijo el moreno, soy su medimago particular,

-oh!! Lo siento doctor Zabini, no lo había reconocido,

El chico entró de inmediato y Draco se sintió fatal,

Diez minutos más tarde…

-padre ya nos traerán noticias, decía Justín sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala espera,

-malditos nos tienen acá sin saber nada, se puede saber ¿Por qué tu tío no nos trae noticias? Gruñó Draco,

-seguramente por que estará tratando de salvarle la vida a tu esposa, le dijo Sebastián en tono de burla,

-por Merlín, pensaba Draco, mi hijo tiene razón, no puedo ser tan egoísta, tengo que tolerar que él esté con ella,

En eso se aparece Luna…

-Luna viniste, le dijo Justín al verla,

-por supuesto, gracias por mandarme la lechuza, pero qué es lo que pasó, como se enteraron, que tiene Herms,

-Luna, dijo Draco agarrándola y alejándola de los muchachos, tú eres medimaga, tú puedes entrar, dime que pasa por favor, el imbesil de Zabini está ahí dentro hace mucho tiempo y nosotros…

-lo se, es horrible esperar sin noticias, trataré de entrar auque yo atiendo a menores,

La chica golpeó la puerta y de inmediato entró.

Un rato después…

La rubia salió, su semblante era sombrío,

-ella está bien, dijo la rubia, los tres muchachos respiraron, lo que no quiere decir que su estado no sea delicado, ella necesita paz y tranquilidad, lo siento, dijo mirando a Draco, pero no es recomendable que la veas, el hombre tragó en seco pero no dijo nada, ustedes dos pueden pasar, los chicos de inmediato entraron a la sala…

En la sala de espera…

-¿dijo que no quiere verme?, preguntó Draco,

-no, no lo dijo, pero si se descompensó al verte no es prudente…

-lo se, y lo entiendo, dijo el rubio, pero me desespera no verla, entiende, durante todos estos años yo siempre estaba con ella,

-lo se, le dijo la chica tiernamente, la tenías tan cerca que no la veías,

Draco tragó en seco y sonrió amargamente,

-sabes, siempre me pareciste una buena persona, y siempre pensé que entre tú y Blaise había algo,

La chica se puso roja,

-te hubiera gustado ¿no?, insistía Draco,

-creo que a él le pasó lo mismo, nunca me vió, dijo tristemente Luna,

-escucha Luna, tenemos que aliarnos, tenemos que hacer que Zabini te vea y se olvide de Hermione, yo la amo y no quiero perderla,

-esta bien, pero no creo lograrlo, por lo menos la parte que a mí me toca…

En el consultorio,

-¿madre, como estás? Preguntaron ambos chicos,

-muy bien, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,

-buen susto nos diste, dijo Sebastián,

-lo lamento cielo, prometo que no volverá a pasar,

-claro que no!! dijo Blaise, los hombres de esta sala no lo vamos a permitir,

Hermione sonrió,

-sabes una cosa, madre, dijo Justín, mi padre está muy arrepentido por todo y él tampoco lo va a permitir…

CAPITULO 35

-buen susto nos diste, dijo Sebastián,

-lo lamento cielo, prometo que no volverá a pasar,

-claro que no!! dijo Blaise, los hombres de esta sala no lo vamos a permitir,

Hermione sonrió,

-sabes una cosa, madre, dijo Justín, mi padre está muy arrepentido por todo y él tampoco lo va a permitir…

Hermione le sonrió a su hijo mayor, sabía perfectamente que si algo anhelaba su hijo era volver a ver a la familia junta, ese chico que era idéntico y ahora tenia la edad de Draco cuando empezaron a noviar, la miraba con sus grises ojos, y hacía que la castaña se trasladara en el tiempo, recordando los pocos momentos felices que tuvo con su padre…

Flash back…

-mañana a esta hora, serás mi mujer, la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, será la esposa del sexy Draco Malfoy, decía riendo el chico,

-hoooo!! Sí, ya veo,…y el sexy Draco Malfoy ¿ podrá serle fiel a esta bruja?,

-por supuesto, juro solemnemente, serte fiel Hermione de Malfoy, le dijo haciendo una reverencia,

La castaña rió,

-me encanta cuando ríes, le dijo Draco acercándose, y me encanta que seas tú la madre de mi hijo…

Fin del Flash Back

-dime madre, ¿le darás una oportunidad a papá?, le preguntó Justín sacándola de sus recuerdos,

La chica se ensombreció,

-deja en paz a mamá, le espetó Sebastián, ella ya le dio demasiadas oportunidades,

Zabini que estaba cerca afirmó con la cabeza sin atreverse a dar su opinión,

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, en su cara cuando fue a buscarla en la casa de Blaise, tampoco podía olvidarse de las palabras de Zabini, "Draco había aprovechado para revolcarse con Pansy"

-no peleen, le dijo Hermione cariñosamente a sus hijos,

-yo estoy bien Sebastián, y con respecto a tu pregunta Justín, creo que Draco ya tiene a su amor en casa, él quiere estar con Pansy,

-¿qué? Gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo,

-bueno eso tu tío me contó que cuando me creyó muerta llevó a Parkinson a casa,

Zabini se quería morir, había olvidado que le había dicho esa mentira,

-eso es mentira, dijo Sebastián, no es que yo quiera defenderlo, agregó, pero él estuvo mal desde que supuso bueno tu sabes, yo creo que se arrepintió, auque no creo que debas perdonarlo,

-¿por que le mentiste a mamá?, le espetó Justín a Zabini.

-bueno yo, el moreno no sabía que decir, cuando ella despertó, yo no quería que se fuera, sé que estuve mal, lo lamento Hermione,

-déjenme sola, dijo la chica, estoy un poco cansada, Blaise, luego hablaremos,

El moreno se fue con la cabeza gacha, y cuando salió lo que vió no le gustó.

Draco tenía abrazada a Luna, ambos se soltaron en cuanto los vieron…

Los chicos no llegaron a ver nada para el alivio del rubio que no hubiera sabido cómo explicarles su plan a sus hijos…

-tengo que hablar con vos, le dijo Zabini a la rubia llevándosela a un costado,

-¿por que te estabas abrazando con él? Le recriminó el moreno,

-perdón, dijo la chica,

-que ¿por que te abrazabas con Malfoy?,

-tú no tienes nada que recriminarme, dijo la rubia,

-yo soy tu amigo y él te está usando, dijo el moreno,

-él está mal, y yo estoy sola, siempre estuve sola,

-yo creía…

-que estaba enamorada de vos, le espetó la chica, sí puede ser que alguna vez pensara en formar una familia con vos, pero a tí nunca te importé, le dijo la rubia y se fue…

-padre, sabes que tío Zab le había dicho a mamá que tú estabas con Pansy, dijo Justín,

-¿que?, gritó Draco, y sin pensarlo fue hasta donde estaba el moreno y le dio un puñetazo,

-¿qué haces?, gritó el chico mientras le sangraba el labio,

-es una advertencia, no te metas con los mi mujer, no le digas mentiras,

-entonces tú no te abraces con Luna, espetó el moreno, ante el desconcierto de Justín y Sebastián.

CAPITULO 36

-padre, sabes que tío Zab le había dicho a mamá que tú estabas con Pansy, dijo Justín,

-¿que?, gritó Draco, y sin pensarlo fue hasta donde estaba el moreno y le dio un puñetazo,

-¿qué haces?, gritó el chico mientras le sangraba el labio,

-es una advertencia, no te metas con los mi mujer, no le digas mentiras,

-entonces tú no te abraces con Luna, espetó el moreno, ante el desconcierto de Justín y Sebastián.

Draco miró a sus hijos pero no se dejó intimidar,

-mira, mejor no sigas con tus mentiras, ya está bueno, además no te permito que sugieras nada malo de Luna, ella es una muy buena chica y la mejor amiga de mi esposa, le espetó,

Luna miró a Zabini con rencor,

-yo no hablé mal…

-vamos tío Zab, dijo Sebastián, vallamos a tomar algo a la cafetería,

-Luna, vienes con nosotros, le preguntó Justín, a lo que la rubia accedió, y ¿tú padre, vienes?, preguntó el chico,

-no, vallan ustedes, yo me quedo, dijo Draco mirando con furia a Zabini…

Desde que Draco se quedara solo en la sala de espera vió salir a varias enfermeras de la pieza de la castaña, él estaba casi seguro que no quedaba nadie con ella una de las medimagas le dijo que Hermione estaba mucho mejor, que ya estaba compensada y que dentro de poco le darían el alta, el rubio empezó a pensar que tal vez Blaise la convenciera de no volver a la mansión, la idea que Hermione al poder irse de San Murgo no quisiera volver con él le estaba carcomiendo el alma, de pronto no pudo soportarlo más y entró…

Hermione dormía plácidamente, su cara era angelical, Draco se acercó a ella, le tomó una mano y la chica no se movió, el rubio se alegró al ver la cálida sensación de su mano, tan distinta a la vez que al despertarla la encontró fría como la nieve, se estremeció, tuvo ganas de matar a Zabini por haberla hecho pasar por esa experiencia, recordaba sus labios cadavéricos de un azulado intenso, contrastando con el cálido rosa que lo invitaba a posar los suyos, se acercó más, tuvo que aceptar interiormente que también gracias a Zabini se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, de cuanto la necesitaba, quería besarla como tantas mañanas hacía mientras ella dormía, como un raro gesto de cariño que sabía que a la chica al despertar la confundía, es que a pesar de maltratarla, a menudo y más seguido de que en esos momentos le hubiera gustado, tenía la necesidad de darle su cariño, entonces aprovechaba cuando ella dormía para abrazarla en la cama y besarla todas las veces que el sueño profundo de ella le permitiera, recordó también que en más de una oportunidad ella le había planteado cambiarse a habitaciones separadas, Draco nunca se lo permitió, le dolía cada vez que ella lo sugería, ¿Cómo podría dormir sin él? Se preguntaba, si él, si ella no se acostaba a su lado no se dormía, empezó a recordar cuando los chicos tenían 8 o 9 años y tenían cosa que hacer generalmente eran tareas de maestros muggles y la castaña los ayudaba, Hermione se acostaba primero con él, se amaban, o tenían sexo como Draco decía para molestarla, y ella se levantaba despacio para ir con sus hijos, él ya la había tenido entonces se dormía complacido…

Hermione empezó a toser lo que hizo que Draco volviera de los recuerdos del pasado, la miró preocupado sin embargo ella se acomodó y siguió durmiendo, la miró con deseo, deseaba a su esposa, la sábana que tenía la había descubierto y lo que Draco vió lo enfureció, Hermione tenía puesto un suntuoso camisón, -camisón, dijo en voz alta el chico, ella odia los camisones, es demasiado friolenta por eso usa pijamas hasta en verano, "el maldito de Zabini le compró camisones de seda, quién era él para darle esa prenda a su esposa, sentía furia, por primera vez se permitió pensar en la castaña en brazos de Zabini, él la tuvo en sus brazos, hasta le pudo poner ese camisón, la volvió a mirar, que le había hecho Blaise mientras Hermione dormía en su casa, estuvo más de diez días con ella a solas, estaba enfurecido, tenía que confirmar que ella era de él, tenía que hacerlo, entonces sin importarle el lugar en dónde se encontraba la miró con lujuria, tomó su varita y realizó cuantos conjuros se le ocurrieron para no ser interrumpidos y sin miramientos empezó a besarla…

Hermione seguía durmiendo profundamente y él se acostó a su lado, tocaba con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña, como si limpiara la piel de la chica de cualquier otra caricia que no fuera la suya, besaba la espalda ya que la chica se había dado vuelta quedando su cara contra la pared y ofreciéndole descaradamente su parte trasera a un hombre que no podía soportar más la tentación, Draco empezó a bajarle su prenda íntima deseoso de tenerla, entonces la chica se dio vuelta y abrió pesadamente sus ojos,

-¿Draco, qué haces, dónde estamos?...

CAPITULO 37

Hermione seguía durmiendo profundamente y él se acostó a su lado, tocaba con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña, como si limpiara la piel de la chica de cualquier otra caricia que no fuera la suya, besaba la espalda ya que la chica se había dado vuelta quedando su cara contra la pared y ofreciéndole descaradamente su parte trasera a un hombre que no podía soportar más la tentación, Draco empezó a bajarle su prenda íntima deseoso de tenerla, entonces la chica se dio vuelta y abrió pesadamente sus ojos,

-¿Draco, qué haces, dónde estamos?...

Draco le sonrió,

-estamos acostados y yo no te hago nada malo, dijo el chico en un susurro con cara de angelito,

Hermione también le sonrió,

-seguro que estoy soñando, dijo la castaña, Draco aprovechó y mientras asentía con la mirada la seguía acariciando, ella cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír, le agradaban tanto las caricias de su esposo, ella solía soñar con eso, eran sueños que la perturbaban, ya que parecían muy reales, frecuentemente Hermione soñaba que su esposo se acercaba a la cama matrimonial, era increíble podía jurar que sentía cuando el hombre se sentaba a un costado, cuando la daba vuelta hacia él, cuando la besaba, y volvía a besarla infinidades de veces, también tenía la sensación de que sus manos recorrían el pelo, los labios, la espalda, de su esposo, se sentía amada, protegida, dichosa, todo cuanto anhelaba estaba en esos frecuentes sueños de los cuales luchaba por no despertar, era todo tan hermoso, y ahora también lo podía sentir, él la estaba amando y ella era feliz, dejaba recorrer su cuerpo por él de una manera insaciable, Draco, que se encontraba desesperado por poseerla no pudo esperar más, delicadamente la atrajo hacia sí y la penetró…¡como le gustaba a ella sentirse parte del cuerpo de su esposo!, para lo cual se acomodaba a él para terminar de complacerlo, Draco volvió a abrasarla y envuelto en la comodidad de lo cotidiano, restando importancia al lugar en que se encontraba, como tantas otras veces a lo largo de sus vidas, se quedó dormido él también junto a ella…

En la cafetería…

-dinos Luna, papá te estaba abrazando, preguntó Sebastián directamente como era su costumbre,

La chica se sonrojó, y miro con fastidio a Blaise, por culpa de él ella estaba en aprietos ante sus sobrinos postizos…

-no!! bueno sí!! En realidad yo le estaba contando algo que me tiene mal y él me estaba abrazando para darme afecto, afecto de amigo, recalcó mirando a Zabini,

-nadie que conoce a Draco Malfoy, puede pensar que solo…

-tú te empeñas en descalificarlo,

-Luna tiene razón, afirmó Justín, mi padre no es ningún aprovechado,

-claro que no!!, dijo la rubia, además a ti que te importa, tú eres solo un socio comercial y yo con mi vida hago lo que quiero, no es justamente el caso de Draco por que él es el marido de mi amiga, por si no te enteras, pero yo soy dueña de salir con quien quiera,

-ya no peleen, dijo Justín, está aclarado,

-lo está dijeron Luna y Zabini al mismo tiempo,

Pasado unos minutos Draco despertó, bajo de la cama y se acomodó la ropa, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido en esa situación, tampoco podía creer el hecho que nadie lo hubiera descubierto, estaba feliz había comprobado que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Hermione lo seguía amando, era tan linda, tan leal, tan suya, se prometió a sí mismo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho y no encontró mejor manera que haciéndola feliz a partir de ahora, ella lo amaba, y él la amaba a ella, todo lo demás no importaba, también estaban sus hijos, él tenía que recompensarlo a ellos también, todos estos años se la pasó en el ministerio sin hacerse cargo de su mujer y sus hijos pero eso lo resolvería, de ahora en más viviría para ello, fue hasta un bañito que había por ahí y se arregló el pelo que su esposa se había encargado de enredar, pensó sonriente, la chica se movió, Draco se acercó a ella…

-¿Hermione, estas bien? Le preguntó dulcemente,

-sí Draco ¿eres tú?, qué haces acá,

-estamos juntos, dijo él sensualmente,

-¿juntos? Dijo asombrada, ¿donde… donde está Blaise?

Draco enfureció, su esposa había preguntado por él, por su amante.

CAPITULO 38

-¿Hermione, estas bien? Le preguntó dulcemente,

-sí Draco ¿eres tú?, qué haces acá,

-estamos juntos, dijo él sensualmente,

-¿juntos? Dijo asombrada, ¿donde… donde está Blaise?

Draco enfureció, su esposa había preguntado por él, por su amante.

El rubio cambió la cara, Hermione se dio cuenta y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos, miel…

-yo estaba en la casa de Blaise, vinieron los chicos a verme y luego no recuerdo más, dijo como para justificar su pregunta,

Draco sabía que tenía que controlarse, lo menos que debía hacer en sus circunstancias era asustarla, sus celos siempre lo habían llevado a situaciones caóticas y generalmente la más perjudicada era Hermione, él no podía darse el lujo de repetir una vez más sus errores, no si quería conservarla a su lado…

-¿sabes por que estabas en casa de Blaise? Le preguntó con ternura,

-él solo me dijo que fue necesario que me vigilara de cerca, por mi enfermedad, cuando desperté, Blaise me dijo que había estado inconciente muchos días, me parecía raro que no vinieran los chicos a verme…

-¿y que yo no fuera? ¿No te extrañaba?, le preguntó,

-yo le pregunté a blaise,

Draco sonrió internamente, ella había preguntado por él,

-me dijo, que estabas ocupado con Parkinson, pero…

-¡es mentira!!, ese infeliz nos mintió a todos,

-lo sé, Sebastián me dijo que era mentira,

Draco volvió a sonreír, su hijo menor lo había defendido, eso no era habitual…

-claro que es mentira, escucha Hermione, yo te voy a explicar todo pero en casa, ya te van a dar el alta y nos iremos,

La chica lo miró, no dijo nada, pero Draco sabía que estaba asustada…

Se sintieron ruidos y entró una medimaga con Blaise, Luna y los chicos, con una carpeta llena de papeles,

-¿Draco cómo entraste?, preguntó Zabini al verlo, en su tono se notaba fastidio,

-soy su esposo, por que no iba a poder entrar…

Justín que vio acercarse una nueva pelea, fue hasta su madre y la abrazó,

-ma!! te dieron el alta, le dijo ya podemos irnos a lo del tío…

-ella va a la mansión, afirmó el rubio,

-es lo que yo dije, no se preocupen, como Blaise no puede instalarse en la mansión, yo me ofrezco a cuidarla, yo sí puedo hacerlo, también soy medimaga, dijo Luna,

-claro muy oportuno tu instalación en la mansión Malfoy, dijo Zabini, fulminando respectivamente a Draco y a Luna,

Ambos le devolvieron la mirada, la rubia estaba totalmente ofendida, cómo era capaz Zabini de insinuar eso,

-acá tiene el alta Sra, Malfoy, dijo la medimaga,

-chicos salgan para afuera, que llovió a cambiar, dijo Hermione,

-no es necesario, dijo Draco, que alzó a la castaña, la chica lo miraba sorprendida, -Luna ve a la mansión, chicos muéstrenle dónde instalarse, yo me voy con tu madre a nuestra recámara, si necesitamos algo los llamo, y diciendo esto se desapareció.

Blaise se quedó furioso, Draco le había ganado de nuevo, no solo se había llevado a Hermione, sino también pensaba quedarse con Luna y eso él no lo iba a permitir,

-chicos vallan ustedes primero que yo tengo que hablar con Luna, espetó Zabini,

Los chicos se desaparecieron…

Luna & Blaise…

-¿por que quieres instalarte en la casa de ese?, gritó el moreno,

-¿Por qué me estás gritando?, refutó Luna,

-yo no grito, se excusó,

-sí lo haces además tú no eres quién…

El moreno se enfureció, tomó a Luna por los brazos, la acorraló contra la camilla y la besó apasionadamente, la chica primero se resistía, pero luego empezó a corresponderle,

-por qué me haces esto, dijo Luna que empezaba a llorar,

-Luna yo, no quiero que llores…es que no puedo permitir que Draco te lastime a ti también,

-él no me lastima, la única persona que siempre me ha lastimado fuiste tú, Blaise Zabini, dijo la chica y se fue corriendo…

En la mansión Malfoy…

-llegamos, dijo Draco y la depositó en la cama,

Hermione lo miraba, no podía creer que todavía no empezara a los gritos como de costumbre,

Draco le alcanzó un pijama,

-toma tu pijama, cámbiate, le dijo dulcemente,

La chica se levantaba para irse al baño,

-¿a dónde vas? Le susurró en el oído,

-al baño, a cambiarme, dijo ella,

Draco negó con la cabeza,

-¿no quieres que me cambie? Le preguntó confundida,

-claro…quiero que te quites ese horrible camisón que seguramente te compró Blaise, dijo con enojo,

La chica miró el camisón que era muy bonito, y volvió a querer incorporarse,

-¿entonces? Le preguntó al ver que no la dejaba pasar,

-quiero que te cambies acá, cerca mío, le susurró.


	9. Chapter 9

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CAPITULO 39

-¿no quieres que me cambie? Le preguntó confundida,

-claro…quiero que te quites ese horrible camisón que seguramente te compró Blaise, dijo con enojo,

La chica miró el camisón que era muy bonito, y volvió a querer incorporarse,

-¿entonces? Le preguntó al ver que no la dejaba pasar,

-quiero que te cambies acá, cerca mío, le susurró.

Los ojos miel de Hermione se nublaron, estaban repletos de lágrimas que peleaban por salir, ella sabía que no era buena para retenerlas, ya no lo era, a menudo le daba mucha rabia como había dejado de ser fuerte, parecía una chiquilla tonta, una chiquilla tonta con un horroroso cuerpo de mujerona, tenía casi treinta y siete años, Draco muchas veces se había burlado de ella, sus caderas eran anchas, su vientre hacía mucho que no era plano, sus pechos se había agrandado demasiado por lo cual su aspecto era plácido, ella solía decir que no le importaba que haber amamantado a sus hijos durante muchos meses era más importante, pero en el fondo sabía que a ella le dolía no verse tan "atractiva" como si alguna vez lo hubiera sido, pensó, de inmediato la imagen de Pansy sensual y provocadora se le apareció en la retina, que estúpida, como pudo alguna vez pensar que podía competir con ella, si cuando la vió luego de mucho tiempo en el ministerio se quedó atónita, la morena estaba igual, igual de sexy, igual de perra… de inmediato se acordó del comentario de su marido que la llevaba del brazo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró… ves a Pansy, ni que dejes de comer por un año podrías tener su silueta, le espetó y se lanzó a reír…

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por que te quedaste callada? Le preguntó Draco confundido,

-no me quiero cambiar acá, no quiero que te burles, le dijo casi en un susurro,

Draco no podía creer lo imbesil que había sido, ¿como ella iba a pensar que él amaba a ese cuerpo, si durante todos estos años de convivencia se había burlado de él?, ¿como iba a explicarle, que siempre le había gustado, que a pesar de sus estúpidos comentarios, cuando la tenía cerca todo su ser se derretía por ella?, él el gran Draco Malfoy, siempre se había sentido vulnerable cuando la tenía cerca y entonces para evitar que los demás, y hasta Hermione misma, advirtieran su debilidad, realizaba un sin fin de desprecios y burlas…

Draco se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a besarle los hombros, mientras que con la mano le bajaba el bretel del camisón, Hermione se había quedado estática, tensa, su corazón latía desbocado, Draco se había dado cuenta, eran palpitaciones, Hermione no soportó más y retrocediendo rápidamente tomó parte de la sabana y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella, tiritaba mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos miel…

-tú me lo dijiste, espetó la castaña en un susurro, "nunca me podría desvestir frente a nadie, sin sentir asco, asco por mi flácido cuerpo, recuérdalo Hermione, das asco"…

En ese instante Draco comprendió que no había vuelta atrás, se había encargado durante muchos años de destrozarla, lo había hecho demasiado bien, lo que quedaba ahí frente a él era una muestra desdibujada de la Hermione que fue y que por su culpa no volvería a ser, como pudo imaginar que ella lo superaría, qué clase de monstruo había sido que no se daba cuenta que estaba grave y la siguió hiriendo y ahora estaba herida de muerte…

Como si tuvieran diez años, la vió llorar en silencio, y a lo único que atino fue a abrazarla, lo hizo con fuerza, como si con ese abrazo pudiera quitarle todo lo malo, todo lo pasado…

Hermione seguía llorando, cada vez más fuerte, tantas veces había creído en él, tantas veces pensaba que ahora sí, ahora iba a cambiar… y tantas veces se había dado cuenta que era una burla más, su vida pasaba por su mente como si estuviera en un pensadero, en su propio pensadero, y lo que veía tenía siempre el mismo final, su esposo riéndose de ella…

Estaban ambos ahí abrazados, Draco tratando de ser una vez más perdonado, Hermione tratándole de explicar que estaba vacía, que ya no había más, tantas veces sacó de su alma una gota de ilusión…, de fe…, de esperanza…, y ahora que buscaba…ya no había nada.

Draco respiró hondo, por primera vez le dolía el corazón, entonces mirando a su esposa a los ojos, le dijo dulcemente,

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar…

CAPITULO 40

Draco respiró hondo, por primera vez le dolía el corazón, entonces mirando a su esposa a los ojos, le dijo dulcemente,

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar…

La castaña se secó los ojos con sus manos, ese gesto enloquecía de ternura a un Draco que desprovisto de su caparazón de crueldad era totalmente vulnerable… la chica lo miró a los ojos y el rubio le empezó a explicar…

-Hermione, yo sé que fui un canalla con vos, sé que te trate muy mal, que fingí no quererte, que hice muy bien mi papel y que esto ya te lo dije muchas veces…

Draco estaba desesperado, ¿cómo iba a lograr que le creyera, si ya muchas veces le había pedido perdón y luego había traicionado su fe?

-Hermione, esta vez es cierto, tienes que creerme, no volveré a fallarte, hazlo por los chicos, por ti, pero principalmente por mí,…yo no puedo vivir lejos de ti, yo te amo, siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que nos vimos cuando teníamos once años, te fuiste con él, te fuiste con Potter y yo me quedé solo, desde ese día quise arrancarte de mí con insultos y peleas siempre te buscaba para pelearte, pero en realidad quería tenerte cerca…luego la vida me dio la oportunidad, casi te obligué a casarte conmigo, te dejé embarazada para tenerte, para que seas mía, siempre estuve obsesionado, tenías que ser mía, y lo logré, pero entonces me obligué a odiarte, por que no te hubieras casado de no estar embarazada…

-igual me hubiera casado, yo te quería, dijo la chica sinceramente…

Algo estalló dentro de Draco, Hermione se casó por que lo quería, no por el bebe… Hermione hablaba en pasado ya no lo quería más, él había hecho que lo dejara de querer,

-lo siento, Hermione, quisiera volver a empezar, pero no puedo, te necesito, necesito que me quieras necesito que me lo digas…

-ya no puedo, dijo la chica, auque me obligues ya no puedo…

-no, no quiero obligarte, no, nunca más te voy a obligar a nada, perdóname, por favor perdóname,

-ya no puedo confiar en vos…no puedo, decía la castaña llorando,

-está bien, dijo Draco vencido, qué quieres hacer…

En San Murgo…

Zabini fue detrás de Luna, no podía creer que la chica lo hubiera tratado así, ella siempre era buena tolerante, y ahora que la había besado….lloraba ¿por que lloraba?,

En un pasillo la alcanzó,

-Luna ven, le dijo el moreno agarrándola del brazo…

-déjame tranquila, se trataba de escapar la chica,

-Luna yo te amo, hace mucho tiempo que te amo, ¿por qué dices que te lastimó?,

-tú no me amas, Blaise Zabini, tú solo tienes ojos para Hermione Granger…

La castaña miró a su marido, Draco estaba pálido y ojeroso, sus grises ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, Hermione pensó en besarlos, besarlos cariñosamente y pensar que todo era verdad, pero pronto se reprochó, seguía siendo una idiota sentimental a la que Draco engañaba con facilidad…

-quiero que nos separemos, quiero el divorcio, sentenció.

CAPITULO 41

La castaña miró a su marido, Draco estaba pálido y ojeroso, sus grises ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, Hermione pensó en besarlos, besarlos cariñosamente y pensar que todo era verdad, pero pronto se reprochó, seguía siendo una idiota sentimental a la que Draco engañaba con facilidad…

-quiero que nos separemos, quiero el divorcio, sentenció.

Draco sintió que se caía, tambaleó, pero se sostuvo fuertemente del marco de la puerta, estaba bien, pensó, se lo merecía…

-esta bien, le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, en cuanto te recuperes del todo, empezamos con los trámites, sabes que en el mundo mágico no es fácil separarse, nos van a investigar y ellos deciden si nos divorcian o no,

La castaña se quedó pensando unos instantes, nadie sabía de los maltratos de su esposo, pero al investigar su vida amorosa… le darían el divorcio de inmediato, pensó,

-esta bien, Draco, yo pensé irme a vivir a la casa de mis padres,

El rubio volvió a clavarle los ojos, eso no lo podía permitir, no se iría sola y lejos de él, pensó,

-te propongo algo, le dijo sumamente cariñoso, el que se va soy yo, le sonrió,

Claro el muy sinvergüenza se va a ir a lo de Pansy, pensó la castaña,

-ésta es tu mansión, no lo puedo permitir, dijo ella,

-entonces hagamos una cosa, tú te quedas en este cuarto y yo me voy a otro, así no te molesto, por lo menos por ahora,

La chica lo miraba, estaba asombrada, ni un grito, ni una amenaza, la dejaría ir así por que sí, seguramente ya se había cansado de ella, pensó, no era que extrañara ese comportamiento, si no que el hecho que él lo hiciera le daba una sensación de posesión… de pertenencia… si algo dejaba siempre establecido su marido era que "ella le pertenecía", y la nueva actitud del hombre la desconcertaba, era como si quisiera sacársela de encima…

-esta bien, yo me quedo acá, le dijo sonriente, y… no me molestas,

Draco entendió que ese era el camino, mientras la tuvo amarrada a él, ella solo quería liberarse, pero ahora…

-de acuerdo, quedamos amigos entonces, le dijo marchándose,

-"amigos" que raro que era eso, ella y él amigos, definitivamente no quería ser eso para el rubio, pensó…

Luna & Blaise…

-no es cierto!!, negó el moreno, Hermione solo es mi amiga, sí, yo la quiero y te mentiría si no pensé en ella como mujer, mi mujer, pero el hecho de haber estado solos este tiempo, me hizo dar cuenta que ella solo puede amar a Draco, y también entendí, que el hecho de liberarla de ese maltrato era lo que me hacía pensar en ella, es decir, si el estúpido de Draco no la hubiera maltratado…nunca hubiera pensado en ella para mí, entiéndeme Luna, yo estaba solo… al ser su médico, y amigo de ese idiota, hizo que me confundiera, pero ahora lo tengo claro, solo te quiero a ti,

Luna se largó a llorar, y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno, Blaise sorprendido la agarró fuertemente y la besó, sin darse cuenta que el director le San Murgo los estaba mirando…

Hermione estaba triste, dos elfos se habían encargado de llevarse todas las pertenencias de Draco, ver la habitación desnuda la entristecía, para colmo…

-hola mami, me dijo papá que esta noche quería hablar con nosotros, que es una noticia que nos va a alegrar ya que durante mucho tiempo lo estábamos esperando, dijo Sebastián, mirando a su madre,

-bueno sí decidimos algo, pero si él te dijo que lo cuenta a la noche…

-sí pero Justín lo fue a buscar para que nos cuenten ahora, no es justo hacernos esperar… se quejó el chico,

-hola ma, acá traje a papá, que es lo que pasa? Preguntó Justín,

-que te lo diga ella, alego Draco,

-bueno es que nosotros decidimos divorciarnos, dijo la castaña con voz triste…

CAPITULO 42

-hola ma, acá traje a papá, que es lo que pasa? Preguntó Justín,  
-que te lo diga ella, alego Draco,  
-bueno es que nosotros decidimos divorciarnos, dijo la castaña con voz triste…

-no!! madre, no puede ser, no ahora que él se ha arrepentido, dijo Justín desesperado,  
-tu dices eso porque no pasaste lo que pasó ella, le gritó Sebastián enojado, además si es lo que ella quiere así tiene que ser, afirmó,  
-madre, yo sé que Sebastián tiene en parte razón pero solo dale a papá otra oportunidad…  
Draco se volvió a tambalear…  
-¿qué te pasa? Le preguntó la castaña,  
-nada, dijo Draco tratando de no darle importancia, lo que dice Sebastián tiene razón, la que debes decidir eres tú Hermione, yo ya cometí demasiados errores, mamá se va a quedar en este cuarto hasta que se mejore y empecemos con los trámites…

Luna & Blaise…  
-director Tobías, disculpe es que no lo habíamos visto, dijo Luna coloradísima,  
-sí ya me dí cuenta, dijo refunfuñando el anciano, no crea que no me gusta que la gente se quiera, es solo que es en hora de trabajo y ustedes tienen responsabilidades,  
-lo sabemos, dijo Zabini, y perdónenos director no volverá a pasar,  
El hombre se fue, negando con la cabeza y Luna se empezaba a ir…  
-¿a dónde vas? Le dijo el moreno reteniéndole el brazo,  
-a trabajar, dijo ella,  
Sin dejarla continuar la frase, el chico la volvió a besar,  
-¡Blaise!! El director dijo… murmuraba la chica entre beso y beso,  
-al diablo con el viejo, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, dijo el moreno mientras la introducía un una habitación, vacía…

Diez días más tarde…

Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor, Draco pasaba sus días en el ministerio ocupaba su tiempo trabajando para así no pensar todo el tiempo en su esposa, pero el día de hoy era especial, hacía dos días había llevado la solicitud del divorcio a la oficina correspondiente, en el ministerio los casos de divorcio eran públicos por eso ya todo el mundo mágico se había enterado de la posible separación de la pareja más popular de la magia luego de Potter y Ginny, ya que ambas tenían mucha fama y muchos años de casados, también sería pública la decisión que tomaría el ministerio luego de 48 hs de averiguaciones mágicas, el día de hoy era la cita de la pareja en cuestión y el ministro decidiría si los divorciaba o no…  
-¿Malfoy, te encuentras bien?, le preguntó Harry al verlo somnoliento parado en un rincón de su oficina,  
-estoy bien Potter, le dijo despacio,  
-hoy es el día, dijo Ron, sarcástico,  
-sabes de sobra que si no hay motivos suficientes, no se lo otorgarán, dijo Harry tratando de aliviarlo,  
En realidad Draco siempre contó con eso, que le nieguen el divorcio mágico a la chica y de alguna manera la obliguen a permanecer a su lado,  
Harry en los últimos tiempos había tratado de comprender a Malfoy y sabía que ya no era el desgraciado de antes y hasta podía asegurar que realmente quería a la castaña…  
-ahí viene Hermione, dijo Ron que fue a su encuentro, la chica saludó con un beso a sus amigos, al llegar a Draco no supo que hacer, entonces también le besó la mejilla…  
Draco la miraba atontado, estaba muy linda, su pelo suelto, tenía un conjunto algo apretado que marcaba su figura, que no era la de antes pero a él le encantaba,  
La dejó que charlara con sus amigos un rato, luego miró su reloj mágico…  
-Hermione, ya es la hora, le espetó,  
-vamos dijo la chica,  
Cuando llegaron al despacho del ministro Draco respiró profundo, sentía miedo, o mejor dicho pánico, era como si todo se repitiera y ella volviera a morir lejos de él , se iba a quedar solo, tantas veces le había dicho a ella que no lo molestara que quería estar solo… sabía que había hecho mucho daño a ella, a sus hijos, Sebastián no lo quería y a pesar que siempre le había echado la culpa a la castaña del desamor de su hijo menor, sabía en su interior que la culpa era de él, ¿Cuándo había jugado con sus hijos? ¿Cuándo les había dado un beso al irse a dormir? Él sabía perfectamente que solo se relacionaba con ellos para ordenarle algo, para decirles que tenían que hacer, nunca un mimo de parte suya,…se odiaba y ahora ya era tarde, como quien entra a su propio cadalso, el rubio entró en el despacho,  
-perdón señor ministro…  
-pasen Señores Malfoy, dijo mirando a la pareja,  
El ministro era una persona justa, justa y severa, a la cual no le gustaba perder el tiempo por lo que fue al asunto…  
-acá tengo su solicitud Sra Malfoy, usted acusa a su esposo de maltratos e infidelidades, el Sr Malfoy en cambio no tiene reclamos hacia su persona,  
La castaña asintió, sabía que él no le reclamaría nada,  
Sin embargo es deber del ministerio averiguar exactamente el comportamiento de los dos, por lo cual necesito que como prueba final de nuestras averiguaciones, tomen veritaserum, para unas preguntas esenciales que les haremos,  
Tenían una gran botella de un líquido azulado frente a ellos,  
-primero la Sra Malfoy, tome hasta la mitad, dijo el ministro,  
Hermione tomó la mitad del contenido de la botella y sintió un fuerte calor subiendo a sus mejillas…  
-diga Sra Malfoy, usted ama a su marido el Sr Draco Malfoy,  
-sí, por supuesto, dijo ella de inmediato,  
-diga Sra Malfoy, usted le fue infiel en algún momento en estos años,  
-no! dijo la chica,  
-gracias, es todo, ¿se encuentra bien?,  
-sí dijo la chica, que estaba asombrada por la forma en que actuaba la poción, es decir la fórmula la hacía responder al ministro auque no quisiera,  
-ahora el Sr Malfoy,  
Draco tomó de inmediato la poción, también sintió el mismo efecto, un calor raro hacia su cara…  
-diga Sr Malfoy usted ama a su esposa, la Sra Hermione Jane Granger de Malfoy,  
-sí la amo, siempre la he amado, agregó,  
La castaña lo miró a los ojos, había dicho que la amaba,  
-diga Sr Malfoy, usted le fue infiel en algún momento a su esposa, en todos estos años…

CAPITULO 43

-diga Sr Malfoy usted ama a su esposa, la Sra Hermione Jane Granger de Malfoy,  
-sí la amo, siempre la he amado, agregó,  
La castaña lo miró a los ojos, había dicho que la amaba,  
-diga Sr Malfoy, usted le fue infiel en algún momento a su esposa, en todos estos años…

Hermione bajó la mirada, no quería escuchar la respuesta, no quería confirmar la deslealtad de su esposo…

-no!! Nunca le he sido infiel,

Hermione levantó la vista, estaba mintiendo, él mismo se lo había dicho millones de veces,…

-miente!! Está mintiendo, él es amante de Parkinson, gritó la chica,

-señora Malfoy, usted es una excelente bruja, sabe que no se puede mentir tomando veritaserum…

-nunca le he sido infiel, volvió a decir Draco, auque yo le decía que lo era,

-pero… ¿Por qué, usted se acusaba de esa manera y encima siendo mentira? Preguntó una mujer que estaba en la oficina, quien también junto a otro sujeto del ministerio estaban determinando la obtención o no de divorcio…

-es que yo quería lastimarla como ella me lastimaba a mí, dijo Draco,

-yo nunca te hice nada, dijo Hermione todavía atónita,

-sí que lo hacías, al verte todos los días me hacías recordar que no me querías, que solo te habías casado conmigo porque estabas embarazada, que seguías amando al imbesil de Weasley, entonces te lastimada diciéndote que tenía amantes, dijo el muchacho,

-no puede ser, dijo la chica empezando a llorar, además me insultaba y maltrataba,

-es cierto, dijo Draco cabizbajo, pero ya no lo haré nunca más,

-Sr Malfoy, usted nos afirma bajo el efecto del verutaserum que ama a su esposa y nunca le fue infiel y además no volverá a maltratarla, volvió a preguntar la bruja quien estaba realmente conmocionada por Draco, quien indudablemente le había caído de maravillas,

-sí señorita, dijo Draco sonriéndole seductoramente,

-ve señor ministro, ya está tratando de conquistar a la juez, dijo Hermione enojada,

-estás celosa, le espetó Draco,

-claro que sí, dijo ella, te le insinúas a la bruja,

-a mí esa mujer….

-ya basta, gritó el ministro antes que Draco dijera algo verdaderamente indebido de la señoría,

Ambos se callaron, auque se miraban confundidos, realmente el veritaserum les hacía confesar cosas que jamás hubieran dicho,

-resumiendo, dijo el ministro mirando a los dos jueces, no hay motivo para un divorcio,

Las dos personas restantes asintieron,

-bien!!, gritó Draco, ahora tendrás que vivir conmigo, le dijo a la castaña, y no te arrepentirás por que yo te amo y te lo voy a demostrar en cuanto lleguemos al dormitorio…

-jem, jem, tosió el ministro, luego le explicará a su esposa todo lo que pasará en su casa, por ahora solo tienen que firmar estos papeles donde "el ministerio niega el divorcio solicitado por la señora Malfoy y le recuerda las obligaciones de toda esposa fiel a un marido que también ha sido fiel durante los casi 19 años de casados, ya que en todas nuestras averiguaciones mágicas no hemos encontrado ni un solo indicio que comprometa al Sr, Malfoy",

Ambos firmaron sin decir nada,

-ahora retírense a su casa y recuerde que el efecto del veritaserum dura cinco horas más, por lo cual pregúntense todo lo que quieran, dijo el ministro y les guiñó un ojo…

Al salir se encontraron con Harry y Ron que estaban esperando a la pareja…

-qué sucedió, preguntó Ron,

-lo lamento Weasley, pero no le dieron el divorcio, tendrás que quedarte con tu mujercita y dejar en paz a la mía,

-pero que dices Malfoy, le increpó Harry,

-la verdad, Weasley siempre le estuvo atrás esperando que yo hiciera algo para que ella me dejara, pero sabes que le acaba de decir al los jueces que me ama a mí, dijo el rubio sonriente,

-¿es eso cierto, Herms?, ¿no era que querías divorciarte?

Hermione hizo mucho esfuerzo por no responder, pero no pudo,

-no, no quería divorciarme era una venganza por que pensaba que me era infiel, pero no lo es así que yo lo amo, espetó,

-pero el…

-Draco me ama, y yo lo amo a él, así que no tienes oportunidad, lo siento Ron, yo nunca seré tu esposa y menos tu amante, dijo una castaña muy colorada,

-¿Herms, que estas diciendo? Yo nunca…decía Ron,

Draco se echó a reír al ver tan colorado al pelirrojo, -Weasley, menos mal que no está Lavander, ya que hoy Hermione te puede llegar a decir lo que nunca te dijo es que estamos ambos bajo los efectos del veritaserum,

Harry se echó a reír,

-me alegro Herms que todo se haya solucionado, ven Ron vamos, dijo Harry llevándose a su amigo,

-vamos a casa, dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros y desapareciendo…

Aparecieron directamente en la alcoba,

-ahora mismo traigo mis cosas a este cuarto, quiero amarte toda la noche, dijo Draco,

-yo también quiero que lo hagas toda la noche, dijo la castaña, ¡mierda!! Cuando termina el efecto del veritacerum, agregó,

-ojala no terminara nunca, le dijo el rubio, ya que jamás habías sido tan lanzada, le dijo abrazándola,

Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta…

-ma!! Padre!! ¿Están ahí?, preguntó Justín,

-sí hijo, dijo Hermione abriéndole la puerta y encontrándose con sus dos hijos,

-¿que pasó? Preguntaron ambos,

-todo bien, dijo Draco, no nos dieron el divorcio,

-estás conforme madre, preguntó Sebastián,

-sí estoy feliz, ahora tu padre y yo, nos vamos a amar toda la noche, ¡perdón hijo no quise decir eso!!

-es que tomamos veritacerum, dijo Draco riendo,

-valla, que la pasen bien dijeron los chicos riendo y se fueron cerrando la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CAPITULO 44

-todo bien, dijo Draco, no nos dieron el divorcio,

-estás conforme madre, preguntó Sebastián,

-sí estoy feliz, ahora tu padre y yo, nos vamos a amar toda la noche, ¡perdón hijo no quise decir eso!!

-es que tomamos veritacerum, dijo Draco riendo,

-valla, que la pasen bien dijeron los chicos riendo y se fueron cerrando la puerta.

Draco acorralo a su esposa y jalando de ella la arrojó sobre la cama,

-lo siento, Hermione, pero no aguanto más, mis hormonas están muy alteradas, paso mucho tiempo desde que no tengo sexo, y no puedo más, te miró y necesito hacerte el amor, ¡tenerte ya!, dijo casi en súplica,

-¿y quién te dijo que yo no necesito tener sexo?, mi cuerpo se había habituado a él, hacer el amor es lo que más anhelo, ¡maldito veritaserum!! Dijo la castaña,

Draco reía alocadamente, -¡por fin sé lo que realmente piensas!! Dijo y la empezó a amar….

Luna & Blaise…

Los medimagos se pasaron toda la tarde de arrumacos, Luna estaba radiante, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Blaise pero él…, bueno eso ya no importaba le había dicho que no amaba a la castaña, y eso era suficiente, a la noche fueron a cenar a un bonito restaurante, todo iba de maravillas…

-quiero que nos casemos, no podemos esperar más tiempo Luny, tienes que cambiarte a mi casa,

-pero tú ya no vives…

-bueno en la nueva casa que compré,

-está bien, en cuanto nos casemos, le dijo seductoramente,

-eres una pilla, quieres atraparme,

-y tú no?

-¡claro que quiero!!, seremos felices Luny, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido y tendremos un bebe,

La rubia lo miró embelezada, el amor le salía por sus celestes ojos, todo en ella era alegría, no podía creer que su vida pasara de ser patética a fantástica en pocos minutos, Blaise también se notaba que era feliz, luego de cenar se dirigieron a la casa del moreno…

-adelante, futura señora Zabini, dijo el moreno,

-nunca pensé poder realizar mi sueño, dijo Luna ilusionada,

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y se empezaron a amar, el moreno besaba a la rubia con pasión, y ella le respondía de igual modo, entre beso y beso Luna le susurró al oído,

-te amo, Blaise,

-yo también, Hermione, dijo el moreno ante el espanto de Luna…

Esa misma noche en la mansión Malfoy…

Hermione y Draco se amaban apasionadamente,

-más, bésame más, pedía la castaña,

-por Merlín que el efecto del veritacerum no termine nunca, agregó Draco,

-creo que queda una media hora más para terminar, dijo la chica frunciendo el entrecejo,

-me encanta cuando pones esa cara de sabelotodo, dijo Draco mientras le besaba el cuello,

En eso sienten un llanto proveniente del living, y a continuación unos golpes en la puerta,

-¿se puede saber quien viene a molestar?, gruñó el rubio,

-lo lamento, soy Luna, se oyó decir,

-Luna gritó la castaña y se puso una bata para abrirle,

-vístete, Draco,

-pero Hermione…

-vamos algo pasó,

De mala manera el rubio se puso una bata,

La castaña abrió la puerta y la rubia se lanzó a los brazos,

-¿qué pasó? Dijo Hermione,

-es Blaise, estábamos bien, decía hipando, hablábamos de casamiento, de tener hijos, él decía que me quería,

-y qué pasó, gritó Draco impaciente,

-paso…paso…yo le dije te amo Blaise, dijo Luna,

-muy bien dicho, dijo Draco,

-y él, él, dijo yo te amo H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e,

-¡qué!! grito el rubio, lo voy a matar,

-Draco no! gritó la castaña al ver que Zabini aparecía y el rubio lo tomaba del cuello,

-fue solo una equivocación, fue solo una equivocación, gritaba Zabini,

-no el quiere a Herms, gritaba Luna,

-yo lo mato, decía Draco,

- fue solo una equivocación, volvía a decir el moreno…

-¡basta!! Gritó la castaña, tengo la solución, y sin decir más, sacó de su cartera una botella de veritacerum que le había regalado el ministro como recuerdo de su reconciliación con el rubio, Hermione la abrió y todos tomaron de ella,

-ahora sí no habrá duda, dijo Draco besando a su esposa por ser tan inteligente,

-¿Luna amas a Blaise?, preguntó Hermione,

-sí lo amo,

Draco tomó la palabra,

-¿Hermione, amas a Blaise?, le preguntó,

-¡caro que no!!, dijo la chica,

Blaise tomó la palabra,

-¿Luna, amas a Draco?,

-¡caro que no!!, dijo la chica,

Blaise sonrió,

Hermione tomó la palabra,

-¿Draco, amas a Pansy?,

-no, no, no, no, repetía el rubio mientras la castaña lo besaba,

Luna tomo la palabra,

-¿Blaise, amas a Hermione o me amas a mí?, preguntó tímidamente la rubia,

-te amo a ti, le dijo tiernamente, amo a Luna, solo fue una confusión tonta, pensé en Hermione en los días que estuvo enferma y por eso la nombré, pero yo no la amo, te amo a ti Luny.

Las dos parejas se besaron acaloradamente,

-debo decirte mi amigo Blaise Zabini, que gracias a " la mentira" que nos hiciste creer, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, con la mejor mujer del mundo, pero nos han interrumpido en lo mejor, dijo Draco, así que yo digo que se vallan a la habitación de huésped, tú sabes Zabini donde queda,

-Draco!! No seas grosero, dijo la castaña,

-está bien Herms, yo quiero estar a solas con Blaise así nos amamos, dijo Luna, poniéndose colorada al darse cuenta lo que había dicho,

-claro vamos ya que no aguanto más, dijo Blaise y se la llevó,

-ya era hora que me dejen amar a mi esposa tranquilo, gritó Draco,

Luna estaba colorada y asombrada,

-es por el efecto del veritacerum, le dijo Hermione a la rubia,

-¡propongo algo!!, gritó la castaña, una vez por año preparamos la fórmula y nos la tomamos, ¿que les parece?...

-genial, dijeron todos mientras Blaise y Luna entraban a su cuarto,

-Hermione ahora no te me escapas, mira que hasta que no encarguemos la nena no te suelto,

Hermione lo miró con amor, -pensar que todo aconteció gracias a "La mentira" le dijo, esa mentira nos cambió la vida, ¿quién te dijo que yo te pienso soltar?...

Entonces Draco la alzó llevándola a la habitación donde se amaron para siempre.

FIN…

PRÓLOGO

9 meses después…

-¡Justín… Sebastián…! gritaba Hermione, ¡vengan, llamen a su padre!, rompí bolsa, va a nacer Micaela…

Ambos muchachos llegaron acalorados,

-madre, siéntate, le dijo Justín muy nervioso, ¡por Merlín, dónde se metió papá! Gritaba Sebastián,

-tranquilos hijos, ayúdenme a desaparecerme a San Murgo, luego buscamos a Draco,

-iremos por la red Flu, dijo Sebastián,

-desaparecerse es muy peligroso en tu estado, dijo Justín,

-cierto, estoy tan nerviosa que lo había olvidado,

Draco entró al cuarto justo antes de marcharse,

-¡Hermione! ¿qué pasa?, dijo en un grito,

-rompió bolsa, dijeron los muchachos al unísono,

-oh no, hay que avisarle a Zabini y a Luna, gritaba el rubio mientras tomaba a la castaña en brazos como podía,

La chica se retorcía del dolor…

-Draco, no entres en pánico, le decía casi divertida, mira que es el tercero y recuerdo que Justín nació de inmediato,

Draco ensombreció la mirada, él no había estado presente en los nacimientos de sus otros hijos, sí había ido pero sólo se ocupaba de mortificar a Hermione, que infame había sido, el solo hecho de pensar que le podía pasar algo a ella, ahora lo aterraba,

-mira que me prometiste presenciar el parto, le decía Hermione,

-ni me lo recuerdes, te estas vengando, le dijo haciendo puchero,

-claro que sí, te lo advertí, soy tan feliz ahora, que disfruto cuando estás cerca y puedo burlarte, -hay, creo que va a nacer…

Todos se dirigieron a San Murgo, Draco con Herms, por la red, y los muchachos apareciéndose,

Blaise ya la estaba esperando junto a Luna, quienes ya eran marido y mujer, y manejaban toda la parte de neonatología mágica,

-que suerte que funcionó bien el dispositivo para que me avises pudimos venir rápido, dijo Zabini,

-si no funcionaba te mataba, le dijo el rubio,

Al entrar a la sala de parto, el rubio puso a la castaña sobre la camilla,

-hayyy me duele mucho, chillaba Hermione,

-ya viene, ya veo la cabecita, decía Luna,

En esos momentos Draco se empezó a marear,

-¿mi amor estás bien? le preguntaba la castaña a su marido que daba vuelta los ojos,

Zabini corrió a atajarlo, -cobarde, le espetó y con un hechizo lo hizo reaccionar,

-lo lamento, dijo el rubio, abrazando a la castaña que gritaba,

-¡ya nace, ya nace!, dijo Luna quien la recibió, -les presento a Micaela Malfoy, la rubia besó a la beba y la hizo llorar, luego se la puso a su madre sobre el pecho,

-Miky, mi bebe, dijo Hermione emocionada,

Draco besaba alternativamente a la madre y a la hija se veía muy emocionado y aterrado al mismo tiempo, nunca se imaginó como era realmente un parto,

-te amo Hermione,

-te amo Draco…

Micaela Malfoy fue el regalo que Merlín puso en la vida de todos, los recompensó por haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que es lo que realmente tiene valor en la vida, Draco lo comprendió no había nada más valioso ni más importante, ni más necesario, ni más ….etc que la familia, su esposa e hijos, por eso, por haber cambiado a tiempo tuvo su recompensa, todos vivieron felices, los días de llanto y maltrato pronto quedaron en el olvido, no solo Hermione se había olvidado, también Justín y Sebastián fueron dichosos, ambos pronto se casaron y tuvieron un varón y una nena Justín, y sólo una nena Sebastián… Ron entendió que su vida era junto a su esposa y a su hija, y que nunca más se tendría que preocupar por su amiga Hermione, Harry quién ya estaba casado con Ginny y tenían un varón de 19 años, por celos, decía Draco, la pelirroja había quedado embarazada de mellizas, Luna y Blaise fueron los padrinos de Miky y ellos imitaron a la pareja teniendo una niña, Melisa, su única hija que los llevaba de las narices a ambos…

Micaela y Melisa eran compañeras en Hogwarts y ambas era Slytherim, para delicia de sus padres, y también para el tormento de ellos ya que sus niñitas inocentes estarían acosadas de un montón de Slytherim con lar hormonas revueltas…

-por Merlín, Draco cómo le vas a decir eso a Miky, es una niña tiene once años, le recriminaba Hermione,

-yo sólo le dije que no dejara que ningún chico se le acerque, decía el rubio haciendo puchero,

-no te aflijas Hermione, Blaise acabe de decirle lo mismo a Mely, nuestras hijas estás destinadas a no tener amigos en Hogwarts,

-amigos varones claro que no, decía el rubio,

-¡Draco!!, no asuste a las chicas, decía Herms,

-pero Hermione pueden tener muchas amigas mujeres, para que quieren tener amigos hombres, decía Blaise mirando a Luna con cara de bueno,

-lo que pasa que ustedes dos deben estar recordando todo lo que hacían en el colegio…

Pero la castaña no pudo terminar de hablar porque su marido empezó a besarla, Blaise tomo a Luna e imitó al rubio…

Cuando dejaron de besarse…

Draco miró a su amigo y tomándole de los hombros le dijo,

-me salvaste la vida, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, que dijeras esa mentira,

-ohhh sí, La Mentira, dijo el moreno,

-¿Qué mentira? Preguntaron Melisa y Micaela,

-una, dijo Hermione,

-que si sus padres no las dejan en paz, se las contamos, dijo Luna,

Las mujeres se echaron a reír, las niñas salieron a jugar y Hermione fue jalada por Draco hacia el jardín…

-¿realmente me perdonaste todo?, le preguntó el rubio con un dejo de culpa,

-claro mi amor, te amo, le dijo Hermione, y ambos se fueron abrazados de la misma manera que se abrazarían por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN…


End file.
